Staffel 6 Fanfic by Monali Team
by MonaGirl
Summary: Fortsetzung unserer Staffel 5 FF
1. Chapter 1

Title: Decided By Love

**6.01 – A Day To Remember **

_**A Day To Remember**_

_There's a light in every window __  
__And it's shining on your door __  
__It's put there to remind you __  
__Of what you must answer for __  
__Have you never had this feeling __  
__There's nothin' you must hide __  
__No day to remember __  
__No day to recall ___

_Every day is just another day __  
__Every way is just another way __  
__So try to remember __  
__Please try to recall __  
__Why don't you believe me, oh __  
__Why don't you believe me, oh ___

_And in a moment's hesitation __  
__Your defences are down __  
__And your secret is out, it is out ___

_Nightmares keep coming __  
__Your dreams get confused __  
__As you try to remember __  
__The way that you were used __  
__But you'll have forgotten __  
__You can't recall __  
__The way that it happened __  
__And the things that you saw ___

_Every face is just another face __  
__Every place is just another place __  
__That haunts you forever, __  
__The day you can't hide __  
__Why don't you believe me, oh __  
__Why don't you believe me, oh ___

_And in a moment's hesitation __  
__Your defences are down __  
__And your secret is out, is out ___

_Someone points a finger __  
__Someone knows the truth __  
__'Bout the day you've been hiding __  
__The day you were used __  
__But the nightmares keep coming __  
__Your dreams get confused __  
__As you try to remember __  
__As you try to recall __  
__But you know in your heart __  
__Someone will find ___

_That day you remember __  
__That day you can't hide ___

_That day you remember __  
__That day you can't hide _

**Es erfordert keine große Kunst, sein Leben mit geschlossenen Augen zu bestreiten. Morgens aufstehen, den Tag hinter sich bringen, abends schlafen gehen. Zwischendrin isst man etwas, führt inhaltslose Gespräche und sieht dabei zu, dass man möglichst unsichtbar bleibt. Der Vorteil ist, dass man weitestgehend schadlos durchs Leben marschiert, da man dafür gesorgt hat, dass niemand an einen heran kommt (**_**Cristina steht am Fenster. Als sie Marks Reflexion auf der Scheibe sieht, verschwindet sie ins Badezimmer**_**). Man umgeht damit die Gefahr verletzt zu werden (**_**Callie beobachtet George. Als ihr auffällt, was sie macht, schüttelt sie den Kopf und geht weiter**_**). Oder man schafft es damit, Aufgaben an andere abzuwälzen (**_**Alex hört Jonathan schreien. Er zögert einen Moment und sieht schließlich wie Izzie aufspringt**_**). Wobei letzteres bisweilen auch zu einem unerwarteten Unterhaltungswert führen kann (**_**Meredith sieht Derek dabei zu wie er Bones belehrt, der aber nur freudig dessen Gesicht ableckt**_

**Haus der Karevs **

Izzie öffnete die Haustür und trat ihrer Mutter lächelnd entgegen. "Schön, dass du Zeit hast", sagte sie zur Begrüßung.

Barbara gab Izzie einen Kuss auf die Wange und sah sie dann mit einem besorgten Blick an. "Geht es dir gut? Du warst am Telefon so kurz angebunden." Sie musterte ihre Tochter von Kopf und Fuß, wobei ihr die dunklen Ringe unter Izzie's Augen nicht entgingen.

"Nein, alles in Ordnung." Sie lächelte gequält. "Ich bin nur etwas müde. Jonathan war die Nacht fünfmal wach und wollte an die Brust." Sie seufzte. "Ich schätze, er macht einen Wachstumsschub." Sie hielt die Tür auf und ließ ihre Mutter eintreten.

"Wo ist er denn?" Barbara schaute sich suchend um. "Darf ich ihn kurz sehen?"

"Er schläft … endlich." Izzie rollte mit den Augen. "Dieses Kind hat einen total chaotischen Rhythmus. Er schläft tagsüber und ist nachts wach."

Barbara lächelte. "Da kommt er ganz nach seiner Mutter. Das war bei dir die ersten Monate nicht anders. Aber es wird besser", sagte sie tröstend.

"Hoffentlich bald. Letzte Nacht hat er mit seinem Geschrei Hannah aufgeweckt." Sie seufzte leise. "Aber lass uns ins Wohnzimmer gehen. Ich wollte etwas anderes mit dir besprechen."

Barbara folgte Izzie ins Wohnzimmer und sah sie dann neugierig an, nachdem sie auf dem Sofa Platz genommen hatte. "Was möchtest du mit mir besprechen?"

Izzie setzte sich ihrer Mutter gegenüber und begann nervös an ihrem Ehering herumzudrehen. "Ich möchte wieder arbeiten!" platzte sie dann heraus. Sie sah ihre Mutter abwartend an.

Barbara runzelte die Stirn. "Du willst wieder arbeiten?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Dein Sohn ist noch nicht einmal drei Monate alt. Die meisten Mütter warten etwas länger, bevor sie wieder arbeiten gehen."

"Ja, ich weiß." Izzie massierte ihre schmerzende Nackenmuskulatur. "Aber mir fällt hier die Decke auf den Kopf", stieß sie hervor. "Hannah ist tagsüber in der Schule, und Jonathan schläft." Sie sah ihre Mutter mit einem viel sagenden Blick an. "Er ist tagsüber ein total pflegeleichtes Baby", versicherte sie. "Man bemerkt ihn kaum. Und wenn er wach ist, dann lacht er viel und brabbelt vor sich hin …."

"Izzie, willst du mir irgendetwas damit sagen, dass du mir deinen Sohn in den höchsten Tönen anpreist?" unterbrach Barbara ihre Tochter. Ihr Stirnfalten hatten sich noch ein wenig vertieft.

"Nun, ich dachte, dass du ihn vielleicht ein paar Stunden nehmen könntest", druckste sie herum. "Damit ich wieder arbeiten gehen kann. Also wenn dein neues Haus vollständig eingerichtet ist meine ich", fügte sie schnell hinzu.

Barbara sah ihre Tochter verblüfft an. "Als ich damals sagte, dass du mich jederzeit mit den Kindern besuchen kommen kannst, meinte ich nicht, dass ich Jonathan's Nanny werden möchte! Ich bin zu alt, um einen Säugling groß zu ziehen." Sie seufzte leise. "Es ehrt mich natürlich, dass du mir deinen Sohn anvertraust, aber … nein! Es tut mir leid! Du weißt, ich würde alles für dich und Alex tun. Aber das ist ein bisschen viel verlangt."

Izzie hatte ihrer Mutter die ganze Zeit zugehört und presste nun ihre Lippen aufeinander. Sie wollte sich die Enttäuschung nicht anmerken lassen.

"Jetzt sei nicht beleidigt! Ich würde helfen, wenn ich könnte. Aber ich möchte selber wieder arbeiten gehen. Und ich bin der Meinung, dass ein Kind zu seiner Mutter gehört."

Izzie hob den Kopf und sah ihre Mutter mit gerunzelter Stirn an. "Du hast damals ganz anders geredet, als du mich gezwungen hast, Hannah weg zu geben. Damals hat es dich doch auch nicht interessiert, ob mein Baby bei mir ist oder bei irgendwelchen Pflegeeltern."

Barbara sah ihre Tochter mit fassungslosem Gesicht an. "Musst du jetzt wieder davon anfangen? Das ist nicht fair, Izzie! Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich mich geändert habe. Ich bin wieder zurück gekommen, weil ich mehr Anteil an deinem Leben und dem meiner Enkelkinder haben möchte. Aber ich möchte nicht ihre Mutter werden! Versteh das doch!"

"Ich verstehe." Izzie nickte müde und stand auf. Sie schaute auf die Uhr. "Tut mir leid, dass ich dich damit behelligt habe. Ich muss jetzt hoch. Jonathan wird gleich wach werden und dann will er an die Brust."

"Gib ihm einen Kuss von mir, ja?" Barbara beugte sich vor, um Izzie einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben, doch ihre Tochter wich ihr aus.

"Du findest ja alleine raus." Ohne sich noch weiter um ihre Mutter zu kümmern, ging Izzie die Treppe hoch.

Barbara sah ihr traurig hinterher. Sie hatte geglaubt, dass Izzie ihre verziehen hätte. Doch anscheinend gab es Wunden, die nicht so schnell heilten. Seufzend öffnete sie die Tür und verließ das Haus. 

**Marks Wohnung**

Cristina setzte sich müde auf einen Sessel. Von einem kleinen Tisch neben sich nahm sie ein paar Zeitschriften auf und ließ dann eine nach der anderen wieder neben sich fallen. Erst die letzte erweckte ihr Interesse und sie legte ihre Füße hoch, um es sich bequem zu machen. Neugierig begann sie in der Zeitschrift zu blättern und wurde schnell von einem Artikel in den Bann gezogen. Hinter ihr kam Mark ins Zimmer und verschwand dann wieder durch eine andere Tür. Kurze Zeit später hatte er wieder ins Wohnzimmer gefunden und stellte sich hinter Cristina's Sessel. Stirnrunzelnd las er ein paar Zeilen des Artikels, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. Räuspernd legte er seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und begann diese zu massieren.

„Ich lese, Mark." Begrüßte Cristina ihn knapp und blättere dann die Seite um.

„Das sehe ich. Allerdings sehe ich auch, dass ich dich vor gähnender Langeweile bewahren muss." Er senkte seinen Kopf ab und küsste sie sanft auf ihren Hals, was aber dazu führte, dass sie mit ihren Schultern zuckte. „Komm schon. Ich bin weitaus interessanter als das da."

Cristina legte die Zeitschrift auf ihrem Schoß ab bevor sie sich langsam zu ihm umdrehte. „Ernsthaft?" Fragte sie sarkastisch nach, was Mark aber mit einem ernsthaften Kopfnicken beantwortete. „Träum weiter Mark. Oder glaubst du wirklich, dass du interessanter bist als eine Transposition der großen Gefäße?"

„Eigentlich schon." Murrend ging Mark um den Sessel herum. Er nahm ihre Füße von dem Wohnzimmertisch und setzte sich dann selber darauf, während er ihre Füße auf seinen Schoß legte.

„Am liebsten wäre mir ein Artikel wie man dein Ego kleiner bekommt." Mit den Augen rollend nahm sie die Zeitschrift wieder auf, nur um schnell wieder den Inhalt des Artikels zu verschlingen.

„Ich frage mich eher, ob es einen Artikel gibt der erklärt, was mit dir los ist." Er stand wieder von dem Tisch auf und legte ihre Füße eher unsanft darauf ab. Murrend ging er an ihr vorbei in die Küche, weswegen er ihren verdutzten Blick nicht wahrnehmen konnte.

Seufzend haderte Cristina mit sich selber, ob sie jetzt zuerst den Artikel beenden oder besser Mark folgen sollte. Sie versuchte den nächsten Absatz zu lesen, konnte sich aber nicht mehr konzentrieren und legte die Zeitung zur Seite. Tief durchatmend stand nun auch sie auf, um in die Küche zu gehen. Dort lehnte sie sich gegen den Kühlschrank und beobachtete Mark dabei wie er sich etwas zu essen machte. „Im Gegensatz zu dir, befinde ich mich noch ziemlich am Anfang meiner Karriere. Ich muss mich ständig weiter bilden."

„Ob du es glaubst oder nicht. Das weiß ich." Er nahm dabei die Augen nicht von den Steaks, die er am würzen war. Als er Cristina neben sich spürte, sah er kurz zu ihr hoch. „Du bist seit einer Woche so merkwürdig."

Cristina zuckte ungerührt mit der Schulter, hielt ihn dann aber am Arm fest, um ihn daran zu hindern ein zweites Mal das Fleisch zu pfeffern. „Ich bin alles, aber bestimmt nicht merkwürdig."

„Stimmt. Du bist schweigsam, reizbar, verärgert, willst nicht weggehen. Soll ich weiter machen?" Kopfschüttelnd kontrollierte er, ob die Pfanne bereits die gewünschte Temperatur hatte. Da sie aber nach seinem Geschmack noch nicht heiß genug war, drehte er sich zu Cristina um. „Also? Was ist los mit dir? Fast erwarte ich jetzt, dass du mir von einer Morgenübelkeit berichtest."

„Das mit Sicherheit nicht." Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust als sie ihren Blick absenkte und sich die Fliesen auf dem Boden betrachtete.

Mark wartete eine Weile auf ihre Erklärung, doch da sie nur stumm neben ihm stand, widmete er sich wieder seinen Steaks, die er in die jetzt heiße Pfanne legte. Da sich neben ihm weiterhin nichts regte, konzentrierte er sich ganz auf die Zubereitung seines Essens. Zumal er ohnehin nicht vorstellen konnte, was in seiner Freundin vor sich ging. Das hing aber wohl auch daran, dass sie kaum noch einen Ton von sich gab. Er griff zu zwei Tellern und beobachtete dabei, wie Cristina noch immer schweigsam den Salat aus dem Kühlschrank holte und auf den Tisch abstellte. Seufzend servierte er ihr das Steak und setzte sich dann ebenfalls an den Tisch.

„Ich denke einfach nur nach." Verkündete Cristina nach einer Weile und sah dabei Mark eindringlich an. „Mir gehen viele Dinge durch den Kopf und die muss ich erst für mich selber ordnen. Das ist alles."

„Mit der Antwort kann ich leben." Versicherte er ihr mit einem halben Lächeln auf den Lippen. Die kurze Zeit mit ihr hat ihn ohnehin gelehrt, dass sie ihm nur dann etwas sagen würde, wenn sie es wollte und nicht wenn er es forderte. 

**Im Krankenhaus**

Nichts ahnend ging Lexie den Flur hinunter zu dem Zimmer ihrer Patientin, als sich plötzlich von hinten Arme um sie legten und sie dann in einen Wäscheraum gezogen wurde. "George, was …?"

Weiter kam sie nicht, denn er hatte blitzschnell seinen Mund auf ihren gepresst, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. "Überraschung!" rief er dann grinsend, als er sie schließlich wieder freigab.

Lexie lachte. "Ich glaube, du hast dich auf der Etage verirrt. Solltest du nicht auf der Gynäkologie helfen?"

Er erwiderte das Lächeln, während er sie sanft gegen die Wand drückte. "Ich hatte Sehnsucht und außerdem einen Auftrag zu erledigen." Er lachte über ihr verdutztes Gesicht. "In Wirklichkeit hat mich Dr. Bailey gebeten, für sie nach einer Patientenakte zu suchen."

"Der Aktenwagen steht draußen neben dem Schwesterzimmer", meinte Lexie schmunzelnd. Sie schloss genießerisch die Augen, als er begann ihren Hals zu küssen.

"Brauche ich einen Grund, um mit meiner zukünftigen Frau alleine zu sein?" raunte er ihr ins Ohr.

Lexie unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, als er begann, ihren Kittel aufzuknöpfen und dabei seinen Mund gierig auf ihren presste. "Was ist, wenn jemand reinkommt?" murmelte sie atemlos, als er den Kuss kurz unterbrach.

"Bis dahin sind wir fertig." Er warf ihren Kittel achtlos beiseite, schob ihr OP Hemd nach oben und streifte ihre Hose über ihren Hüften ab.

Lexie zögerte nur einen kurzen Moment, bevor sie dasselbe mit seiner Hose tat. Während sich ihre Lippen zu einem leidenschaftlichen Austausch fanden, drängte sie sich näher an ihn und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Sie fühlte seine wachsende Erregung, als er seine Hände um ihre Pobacken schloss und sie ganz eng an sich heranzog. Sie versuchte den Schrei, der tief aus ihrem Inneren kam, zu unterdrücken, als sie gemeinsam den Höhepunkt fanden.

Einen Moment später lehnte Lexie erschöpft an seiner Schulter, während sie seinen ungleichmässigen Atem an ihrem Ohr hören konnte. Lächelnd und behutsam schob sie ihn von sich und begann, sich wieder anzuziehen. "Die Überraschung ist dir wirklich gelungen." Sie presste ihre zitternden Hände gegen ihre glühenden Wangen. "Wenn ich SO da raus gehe, dann weiß gleich jeder, was ich getan habe." Sie kämmte mit den Fingern ihr schulterlanges Haar durch und sah ihn spielerisch empört an.

"Du siehst unheimlich sexy aus, weißt du das?" George ließ seinen Blick bewundernd über ihre Figur gleiten.

Lexie spürte, dass sie noch mehr errötete. "Hör schon auf damit!" Sie lachte verlegen. "Ich glaube, wir sollten jetzt besser zurück gehen. Sonst schickt Dr. Bailey noch ein Suchkommando nach dir los. Und stell dir die Peinlichkeit vor, wenn sie uns hier zusammen findet." Sie rollte mit den Augen.

"Fortsetzung dann heute Abend?" Er grinste anzüglich.

Lexie lachte. "Du kleiner Nimmersatt!" neckte sie ihn liebevoll. Sie lehnte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn zärtlich. "Ich kann den Feierabend kaum abwarten." Ihr Blick fiel auf ihre Armbanduhr und sie erschrak. "Oh mein Gott, ich sollte schon vor 20 Minuten bei Mrs. Potter sein." Sie gab ihm noch einen letzten Kuss und verließ dann eilig den Wäscheraum.

George beeilte sich ebenfalls, sich fertig anzuziehen und folgte ihr dann hinterher. 

**Im Krankenhaus**

Erschöpft ließ sich Callie auf einen Stuhl in der Cafeteria fallen. Sie sah sich ein wenig um während sie ihre Wasserflasche öffnete. Viele Mitarbeiter hatten um die Feiertage und den Neujahrswechsel Urlaub genommen. Zudem liefen einige Stationen nur mit halber Kraft, da sich wohl auch Leute überlegt haben, nicht unbedingt zu dieser Zeit im Krankenhaus liegen zu wollen. Sie hatte sich aber eindeutig die falsche Fachrichtung ausgewählt. Denn bei ihr lagen noch immer die Betten voll mit Patienten, die sich kurz vor den Weihnachtstagen komplizierte Knochenbrüche zugezogen hatten.

„Ganz in Gedanken?" Sergio küsste sie zur Begrüßung auf die Wange und setzte sich ihr dann gegenüber an den Tisch. Lächelnd sah auch er sich in der halbleeren Cafeteria um, doch er konnte nichts ausmachen, was Callies Aufmerksamkeit erregt haben könnte.

Seufzend wandte sie sich Sergio zu, der dabei war seinen Salat mit Dressing zu würzen. „Nur die Feiertage. Irgendwie ist dann immer alles so leer."

„Wohl denen, die sich gleich Urlaub genommen haben." Bestätigte er ihre Gedanken als er wieder zu ihr aufsah. Dann zuckte er jedoch mit den Schultern, da es ihn nicht weiter kümmerte, dass er zu den wenigen arbeitenden Mitarbeitern gehörte.

„Genau." Murmelte Callie abwesend als sie mit der Gabel in ihrem Essen herumstocherte. Wieder seufzte sie auf und legte dann die Gabel auf das Tablett ab. „Es ist nur. Irgendwie zeigt es mir, dass ich mit meinem Leben nicht zufrieden bin."

Neugierig sah Sergio zu ihr auf und legte nachdenklich seine Stirn in falten. Denn er hatte in der vergangenen Woche nicht den Eindruck gehabt, dass sie unter einer Art Feiertagsdepression litt. „Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?"

„Ja, natürlich." Sie winkte mit der Hand ab und lehnte sich anschließend auf ihrem Stuhl zurück. Ihr Blick ging dabei ins Leere, da sie erneut tief in Gedanken versunken war. Erst das laute Lachen einiger Krankenschwestern am Nebentisch schreckte sie auf. Räuspernd richtete sich auf und griff wieder zu ihrer Gabel.

„Auch wenn ich noch nicht wirklich behaupten kann, dich zu kennen. Aber du verhältst dich nicht so als ob alles in Ordnung wäre." Er beugte sich leicht nach vorne, da er seine Stimme nicht unnötig anheben wollte. Es ging keinen etwas an wie es ihr ging oder an was sie dachte. Allerdings hatte er bereits gemerkt, dass sich ein paar Köpfe zu ihnen herum gedreht hatten.

„Ach es ist nur." Sie sah sich erneut in der Cafeteria um und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Sieh dir an, wer hier sitzt. Singles und welche ohne Familie. Ich hatte mir das irgendwann anders ausgemalt." Ihre Schultern sanken nach unten als ihr Blick sich trübte und sie lustlos in ihrem Essen herum stach.

„Es ist ja nicht so, dass du allein wärst." Protestierte er vorsichtig, da er nicht durchblicken lassen wollte, dass ihre Offenbarung ihn leicht verletzte. Zwar konnte er verstehen, worauf sie hinaus wollte, doch er hätte sich gewünscht, dass er ihr inzwischen mehr bedeutete.

„So habe ich das auch nicht gemeint." Sie griff über den Tisch nach seiner Hand und drückte diese leicht. „Du machst es einfacher."

„Aber es reicht nicht aus." Stellte er seufzend fest und zog seine Hand zurück, mit der er sich dann durch das Gesicht fuhr. Er ermahnte sich nicht zu viel hinein zu interpretieren. Immerhin waren sie noch nicht so lange zusammen.

„Es liegt nicht an dir." Callie versuchte erneut nach seiner Hand zu greifen, doch er zog beide auf seinen Schoß und schüttelte dabei den Kopf. „Sergio, ich hatte… Es liegt an meinen Vorstellungen."

„Ist schon gut. Ich verstehe." Er zuckte gleichgültig die Schultern hoch und fuhr sich dann erneut mit der Hand durch das Gesicht. Seufzend sah er auf seinen kaum angerührten Salat hinab. Doch er hatte längst den Appetit verloren, weswegen er aufstand. „Ich muss mich noch um einen Patienten auf der Intensiv kümmern."

„Es tut mir Leid." Schuldbewusst sah zu ihm hinüber. Das letzte was sie wollte war, ihn zu verärgern. Immerhin hatte er wirklich dabei geholfen, die Weihnachtstage gut zu überstehen während alle um sie herum besonders glücklich erschienen.

„Schon gut." Dieses Mal winkte Sergio ab bevor er sich vom Tisch entfernte. Zwar bekam er mit, dass der Geräuschpegel am Nachbartisch zunächst leiser geworden war, nur um kurz darauf wieder anzusteigen, doch er ließ sich nicht weiter davon beirren als er aus der Cafeteria hinaus ging.

Seufzend sah Callie ihm hinterher. Sie schloss die Augen als sie über sich den Kopf schüttelte. Bevor sich noch mehr Köpfe in ihre Richtung drehten, nahm sie sich ihr Tablett, um wieder ins Krankenhaus zurück zu gehen. Dort hatte sie genug Ablenkung und auch wiederum Zeit, sich ihre Gedanken machen zu können. 

**Dereks und Merediths Haus**

Derek hielt die Augen geschlossen als er ihre Hand auf seinem Brustkorb spürte. Es fiel ihm schwer, ruhig zu bleiben als sie anfing mit seinen Brusthaaren zu spielen. Noch schwieriger wurde es als ihre Hand weiter nach unten glitt und sie kleine Kreise um seinen Bauchnabel zog. Doch nachdem sie bereits einen erfüllten Morgen hatten, brauchte er jede weitere Minute, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. Allerdings hatte sie seine Selbstbeherrschung durchbrochen als sie mit ihrer Hand immer tiefer glitt. Er konnte sein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken als sie anfing ihn zu massieren.

„Wusste ich doch, dass du wach bist." Lachend ließ Meredith von ihm ab, weswegen er enttäuscht die Augen öffnete.

„Ich war dabei zu genießen." Gab er ihr die passende Antwort, obwohl sie nur zur Hälfte stimmte. Er ließ seine Augen an ihrem nackten Körper entlang wandern, auch wenn ihm das einen kleinen Hieb gegen die Schulter einbrachte.

„Ich würde eher sagen, dass du nicht in Form bist." Sie schnaubte lachend auf bevor sie sich rittlings auf ihn setzte, wobei sie seine Hände weg schlug als er sie berühren würde. „Meine Runde." Stellte sie mit gehobener Augenbraue klar.

„Waren das nicht schon die letzten beiden?" Wieder versuchte Derek seine Hände anzulegen, doch sie hatte ihn schnell an den Handgelenken gepackt, so dass sie seine Arme über seinem Kopf festhalten konnte. „Sind das deine Hormone?"

„Darf ich meinen Mann nicht attraktiv finden?" Konterte sie bevor sich ihre Lippen mit seinen zu einem zärtlichen Kuss verschmolzen. Als der Kuss leidenschaftlicher wurde, vermisste sie es, weiterhin Druck auf seine Handgelenke auszuüben, so dass er sich befreien konnte und sie auf den Rücken rollte. „Da ist ja doch noch Leben in dir." Kommentierte sie lachend seinen Zug. Wobei sie aber schnell ihre Beine um seine Hüften gelegt hatte, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie in Wahrheit noch immer die Kontrolle hatte.

„Haha. Immerhin bin ich es, der mit dem ständigen Blutmangel im Gehirn zurecht kommen muss." Er stoppte ihr lachen, indem er mit seinen Lippen ihren Hals attackierte, woraufhin er ihr ein zufriedenes Stöhnen entlockte. Gerade als sie ihm die Kontrolle im Bett überlassen hatte, hörte er ein lautes Fiepen und Bellen. Seufzend blickte er auf und wartete darauf, dass es wieder erstarb.

„Ich denke, er will raus." Stellte Meredith mit einem Schmunzeln fest als sie Dereks genervtes Gesicht sah. „Wäre es dir lieber, wenn er sein Geschäft vor unser Schlafzimmer macht?"

„Nein." Brummend rollte sich Derek von ihr herunter.

„Sieh es als Vorbereitung an." Sie legte ihre Hand auf ihren noch flachen Bauch. Wobei sie aber schnell nach der Decke griff, um sich zu zudecken nachdem sie nicht mehr länger von Dereks warmen Körper gewärmt wurde. Schmunzelnd sah sie ihm dabei zu, wie er sich widerwillig anzog. „Und könntest du vielleicht noch an etwas unangenehmes denken, da ich nicht will, dass er nach dem falschen Stöckchen beißt?"

Derek drehte sich entrüstet um. „Chen? Hast du gerade Stöckchen gesagt?"

„Na schön. Dann will ich eben nicht, dass er sein Geschäft gegen das falsche Bäumchen macht." Ihr Lachen wurde lauter als ein gespielt verletztes Gesicht aufsetzte. Auch wenn sie sich nicht so ganz sicher war, ob sie nicht wirklich seinen männlichen Stolz angegriffen hatte. Was sie nur noch lustiger fand und vor lachen kaum noch Luft bekam.

„Das neue Jahr fängt ja gut an." Er verdrehte die Augen als er seinen Pullover überzog. Da er Merediths Lachen noch nie widerstehen konnte, musste er sich beherrschen, um seine Mundwinkel nicht doch noch nach oben zu ziehen. „Eben warst du zumindest noch ganz wild auf diesen riesigen Ast von dem massiven Baum." Bevor er selber laut los lachen musste hatte er sich umgedreht und war aus dem Schlafzimmer verschwunden. Vor der Tür wartete bereits Bones, der freudestrahlend mit dem Schwanz wedelte als er Derek erblickte.

Nur widerwillig ging er mit dem Welpen nach draußen, da er viel lieber in dem warmen Bett bleiben wollte. Mit Meredith. Doch bevor er wirklich noch Bones Ausscheidungen wegwischen musste, begrüßte er es, dass der Welpe sich bemerkbar machte, wenn er raus wollte. Mit den Armen fest an seinen Körper gepresst wartete er jetzt darauf, dass Bones sich erleichterte, was länger dauerte als erwartet. Ungeduldig ging Derek hinter dem kleinen Hund hinterher, der freudig auf der Wiese umher sprang und sich ab und zu in die Nähe eines Baumes wagte. Inzwischen bereute Derek es, ohne Jacke nach draußen gegangen zu sein, denn allmählich klapperten ihm vor Kälte die Zähne und Meredith musste sich schon lange nicht mehr um gewisse Körperteile sorgen machen. Als Bones sein Geschäft endlich verrichtet hatte, lobte Derek ihn und nutzte die Gelegenheit den kleinen Hund noch müder zu machen, in dem er mit ihm raufte. Natürlich nur, weil er später seine Ruhe haben wollte und nicht, weil es ihm selber Spaß machte.

Nachdem er sich sicher war, dass der Welpe sich ausgetobt hatte, ging er wieder ins Haus zurück und beobachtete mit großer Genugtuung, dass Bones sich wirklich in sein Körbchen begab. Erleichtert spurtete er die Treppe hoch und begann sich noch auf dem Weg ins Schlafzimmer einiger Kleidungsstücke zu entledigen. Doch als er in das Zimmer hinein kam, musste er zu seiner Enttäuschung feststellen, dass das Bett leer war. Dafür drang aus dem Badezimmer ein Platschen, weswegen er neugierig die Tür aufstieß.

„Ich dachte, dass dich ein heißes Bad wieder aufwärmen würde." Meredith lächelte ihn aus der Badewanne breit an und streckte ihm eine Hand entgegen.

„Du hättest mir da schon gereicht." Versicherte er ihr kopfnickend, verschwendete aber keine unnötige Zeit mit reden, sondern zog sofort die restliche Kleidung aus.

Meredith rutschte in der Wanne etwas nach vorne, so dass er sich hinter sie setzen konnte. Kaum spürte sie seine Arme um sich, lehnte sie sich wieder zurück und legte ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter ab. Sie griff nach seinen Händen und legte diese auf ihren Bauch. „Danke dafür."

„Ich habe dir zu danken." Flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und küsste sie anschließend auf ihre Schläfe. Er zog sie näher zu sich und schloss zufrieden die Augen, da er alles hatte, was er brauchte um glücklich zu sein. 

**Izzie's und Alex' Schlafzimmer**

Izzie öffnete die Tür zum Schlafzimmer und sah ihrem erwartungsvoll blickenden Ehemann lächelnd entgegen. "Er ist eingeschlafen", flüsterte sie ihm leise zu, bevor sie neben ihm ins Bett schlüpfte

Alex' Mund verzog sich zu einem amüsierten Grinsen. "Wieso flüsterst du? Ich glaube kaum, dass er uns hier hören wird."

"Nicht, wenn du leise bist." Sie kicherte albern. "Letztes Mal musste ich dir den Mund zuhalten."

"Letztes Mal?" Er hob nachdenklich eine Augenbraue nach oben. "Wann war das? Ich kann mich kaum noch daran erinnern."

"Dann wird es wohl Zeit, dass ich dein Gedächtnis ein wenig auffrische …" Sie rutschte näher an ihn heran und schob eine Hand in seine Pyjamahose, während sie ihre Lippen an seinem Hals entlang wandern ließ.

Alex' Körper reagierte sofort. Schon viel zu lange hatte er auf Zärtlichkeiten dieser Art verzichten müssen. "Wow … du … hast es aber … eilig", stieß er mit immer schwerer gehendem Atem hervor.

Izzie sah kurz hoch. "In zwei Stunden hat er wieder Hunger", stieß sie schnell hervor, bevor sie ihren Mund wieder auf Wanderschaft gehen ließ.

Ihre Lippen trafen sich, und Alex begann den Kuss langsam zu vertiefen ...

"Habe ich das Babyphon angestellt?" Izzie setzte sich mit einem Mal auf und schaute mit besorgtem Blick hinüber zum Regal, wo das Gerät stand und keinen Muckser von sich gab. "Es ist so still."

"Du hast gerade vorhin selber gesagt, dass er schläft." Alex setzte sich ebenfalls auf und fuhr sich seufzend durchs Haar. Störungen dieser Art konnten die ganze Atmosphäre ruinieren. "Die Empfindlichkeit dieser Geräte ist nicht so, dass du den Atem hören kannst." Er legte seine Hand um ihren Nacken und zog sie wieder näher zu sicher heran. "Mach dir keine Sorgen. Er schläft", murmelte er an ihren Lippen.

Izzie schob ihn sanft aber bestimmt von sich. "Ich glaube, ich habe vergessen, die Bettdecke an den Gitterstäben zu befestigen." Mit weit geöffneten Augen sah sie Alex an. "Was ist, wenn er unter die Bettdecke geraten ist und keine Luft mehr bekommt? Dann hören wir auch nicht wenn er schreit."

"Er schläft." Alex verdrehte genervt die Augen. "Und du solltest dich jetzt etwas mehr entspannen." Er wagte einen erneuten Versuch, seinen Arm um sie zu legen. Doch bevor er sie näher zu sich heranziehen konnte, sprang Izzie aus dem Bett.

"Ich schaue nur kurz nach, ob auch wirklich alles in Ordnung ist, okay? Ich bin gleich wieder zurück."

"Izzie!"

Alex' Ruf verhallte im Schlafzimmer, denn sie hatte die Tür bereits hinter sich geschlossen und rannte den Flur entlang bis zu Jonathan's Babyzimmer.

Leise stöhnend ließ er sich zurücksinken und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. Er hörte das leise Ticken des Weckers und bemerkte nach einer Weile, dass er immer schläfriger wurde.

"Du hattest Recht. Er hat geschlafen."

Izzie's Weckruf riss ihn aus seinen Träumen.

"Alex?" Empört sah sie zu ihm herab. "Du schläfst?!"

"Nein, ich …" Er unterdrückte ein Gähnen und blinzelte ein paar Mal. "Ich habe nur auf dich gewartet."

"Schön." Sie lächelte versöhnlich und kroch zurück zu ihm ins Bett. "Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?"

"Du sagtest, dass Jonathan vielleicht unter die Bettdecke geraten ist und wir nicht hören würden, wenn er schreit." Er presste schnell die Hand vor den Mund, weil er das Gähnen nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte.

"Nein, ich meinte mit uns!"

"Oh … das …" Alex seufzte leise und setzte sich dann auf. Für einen Moment war er geneigt, Izzie zu bitten, ihr Liebesspiel zu verschieben. Das Problem war nur, dass es nicht das erste Mal war, dass sie es verschieben mussten … Er hörte auf zu denken, als Izzie ihre Zunge in seinen Mund schob und begann, ihn langsam auszuziehen. Das war genau der nötige Anreiz, um seine Müdigkeit zu vertreiben. Er zog ihr mit einer routinierten Handbewegung das dünne Nachthemd über den Kopf und warf es aus dem Bett.

Izzie begann leise zu stöhnen, als sich sein Mund um ihre Brustwarzen schloss. Ihre Brust war derzeit sowieso noch empfindlicher durch das Stillen. Da reichte schon eine sanfte Berührung, und sie fühlte sich erregt. "Ja, mach weiter …" flüsterte sie, während sie seinen Kopf näher an ihren Oberkörper heranzog.

Erst war nur ein kurzes Knacken zu hören, dann noch eins. Alex versuchte das Geräusch zu ignorieren. Wohlwissend, dass man es nicht lange ignorieren konnte. Er spürte, wie sich Izzie in seinen Armen versteifte. Diesmal war er es, der sich zurück zog. "Hol ihn her!" Er machte eine Geste mit der Hand, dass sie gehen sollte.

"Bist du sicher?" Sie warf ihm einen verunsicherten Blick zu, während sie ungelenk aus dem Bett kletterte und nach ihrem Nachthemd griff.

"Ja, hol ihn schon her." Er verdrehte die Augen. "Dann kriegt er seinen Willen und du deine Ruhe."

"Danke, Alex!" Sie lächelte, als sie sich schnell zu ihm herabbeugte und ihn zärtlich küsste.

Vermutlich würde das mal wieder für eine Woche der einzige Austausch an Zärtlichkeiten sein, die er bekommen würde, dachte er missmutig. Allmählich war er sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob Izzie's Wunsch, ein weiteres Baby zu bekommen, wirklich so eine gute Idee war. Schon jetzt hatten sie kaum noch Zeit füreinander. Seufzend lehnte er sich zurück und zog die Bettdecke fest um sich.

**Das Leben wird erst dann interessant, wenn man neugierig und mit offenen Augen den Tag bestreitet. Denn es gibt jeden Tag etwas neues zu entdecken. Etwas, an das man sich egal ob positiv oder negativ wieder zurück erinnern kann. Denn nur durch diese täglichen Erfahrungen lernt man hinzu. Man erkennt, dass man nach einer Enttäuschung weiter machen muss (**_**Callie sieht George und Lexie nach. Dreht sich dann aber um und geht in Sergios Büro**_**). Aber auch nach glücklichen Momenten darf man nicht stehen bleiben (**_**Izzie kommt mit Jonathan auf dem Arm zurück ins Zimmer**_**). Auch dann nicht, wenn man glaubt, dass einem nichts besseres im Leben passieren kann (**_**Derek hält mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen Meredith fest in seinen Armen**_**). Denn wenn man anfängt sich zu verstecken, dann bewahrt man nicht die glücklichen Momente, sondern verschließt sich nur vor dem was noch kommen kann.**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Decided By Love

**6.02 – (Today I Met) The Boy I'm Gonna Marry**

_Today I Met The Boy I'm Gonna Marry___

_Today I met the boy I'm gonna marry__  
__He's all I 've wantied all my life and even more__  
__He smiled at me and thenl the music started playing__  
__Here's comes the bride when he walked through the door___

_Today I met the boy I'm gonna marry__  
__The boy whose life and dreams and love I wanna share__  
__For on my hand a band of gold appeared before me__  
__The band of gold I'd always dreamed I'd wear.___

_When we kissed__  
__I felt a sweet sensation__  
__This time it wasn't just my imagination___

_Today I met the boy I'm gonna marry__  
__He's just what I've been waiting for Oooh yes__  
__With every kiss Oh This is it my heart keep saying__  
__Today I met the boy I'm going to marry___

_Instrumental___

_When we kissed I felt this sweet sensation__  
__This time it wasn't just my imagination___

_Today I met the boy I'm gonna marry__  
__He's just what I've been waiting for Oooh yeah__  
__With every kiss Oh this is it my heart keep saying__  
__Today I met the boy I'm going to marry _

**Man kann nicht jeden Tag erwarten, dass einem etwas großartiges passiert. Wobei allein das schon einer Definition bedarf und abhängig vom Betrachter ist. Jemand der jeden Tag Sonne gewöhnt ist, wird nicht morgens aufstehen und eine besondere Freude darüber verspüren, wenn sie wie jeden Tag scheint. Jemand, der mehr Regentage vorzuweisen hat wird wiederum an einem Sonnentag ein überschwängliches Gefühl verspüren. Doch kann man jetzt dem Sonnenverwöhnten vorwerfen undankbar zu sein? Vielmehr sollte er Mitleid erhalten, weil er das großartige nicht mehr als großartig empfinden kann (**_**Callie lächelt eher gequält als Sergio seine Arme um sie schlingt und sanft auf die Wange küsst**_**). Manchmal ist man aber auch noch von einem Hochgefühl geblendet und kann gar nicht genug davon bekommen (**_**Alex beobachtet wie Izzie ein Backblech auf den Tisch legt**_**). Dabei übersieht man oft das einfache im Leben (**_**Lexie betrachtet sich lächelnd ihren Verlobungsring**_**).**

**Im Krankenhaus – Umkleidekabine**

Meredith sah an sich herunter. Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete sie sich ihren Bauch. Nach einer Weile ging sie zu einem Spiegel und begutachtete dort ihre Figur. Seufzend schlich sie zu ihrem Spind und zog ein OP Oberteil heraus, in das sie dann sofort hineinschlüpfte. Neben stand Cristina, die sie schon seit Minuten mit halb geöffnetem Mund anstarrte.

„Ernsthaft, Meredith. Du bist verrückt." Kopfschüttelnd drehte sich Cristina zu ihrem Spind um und begann sich ebenfalls umzuziehen. Da sie daraufhin nur einen irritierten Blick ihrer Freundin erntete, schüttelte sie erneut den Kopf. „Vor drei Tagen hast du dich beschwert, dass deine Hose nicht mehr so einfach zugeht und du die Luft anhalten musst. Gestern bist du mit einem dämlichen Grinsen durch die Flure gerannt. Und heute bläst du Trübsal."

„Weil man es nicht sieht." Mit dem Zeigefinger deutete Meredith auf ihren Bauch und sah Cristina dabei mit einem bestürzten Gesichtsausdruck an. Immerhin hatte sie heute Morgen den Knopf ihrer Hose erst zubekommen als sie die Luft angehalten hatte. Doch so sehr sie sich auch anstrengte. Der Bauch war ihrer Meinung nach flach. Vermutlich bildete sie sich auch nur ein, zugenommen zu haben.

„Was sieht man nicht?" Cristina sah an ihrer Freundin hinunter, die jetzt noch aufgeregter auf ihren Bauch deutete.

„Man sieht nicht, dass ich schwanger bin. Aber ich fühle mich schwanger." Meredith lehnte sich frustriert gegen ihren Spind.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst." Seufzend schloss Cristina die Augen und rieb sich mit den Fingern ihren Nasenrücken, um so die aufkommenden Kopfschmerzen schon gleich im Ansatz zu ersticken.

Meredith blickte wieder verklärt nach unten. „Wenn ich richtig gerechnet habe, dann hat sich bei ihm jetzt ein Netzwerk von Nervenzellen gebildet und man kann schon Hände und Füße sehen. Er fängt sogar an sich zu bewegen, was ich natürlich noch nicht spüren kann." Sie sah mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln zu Cristina auf, die sie fassungslos ansah.

„Ich wiederhole es nur ungern. Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst." Cristina schlug ihren Kopf sachte gegen die Spindtür, um so die gehörten Informationen wieder aus dem Erinnerungsspeicher zu verbannen. „Jetzt sag mir nicht, dass du dir tagtäglich durchliest, in welchem Entwicklungszustand dein Ding ist."

„Er ist kein Ding." Meredith verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Und nein. Es ist Derek, der mich auf dem laufenden hält." Lachend band sie sich ihre OP Hose fester zu, nur um sie dann wieder zu lockern.

„Er?" Hakte Cristina mit gehobener Augenbraue nach und richtete sich dabei wieder auf.

„Kann doch sein? Die Chancen stehen fünfzig zu fünfzig." Meredith zuckte grinsend mit der Schulter. Noch hatte sie nicht die geringste Ahnung, was es werden würde. Da Dereks Augen aber immer dann leuchteten, wenn sie „er" statt „sie" sagte, freundete sie sich mit dem Gedanken an, einen Jungen haben zu wollen.

„Verhütung mangelhaft. Mathe eine eins." Entgegnete Cristina kopfschüttelnd als sie wieder in ihren Spind griff, um ihren Arztkittel heraus zu holen. „Essen wir nachher zusammen?"

„Geht nicht. Wir haben einen Termin bei meiner Gynäkologin." Meredith untersuchte ihre Kitteltaschen nach Kugelschreibern, die ihr mal wieder auf mysteriöse Weise abhanden gekommen waren. Oder sie musste sich Dereks Taschen genauer ansehen, da sie dort meist wieder fündig wurde. Da sie ihren Blick abgesenkt hatte, bemerkte sie nicht das verdutzte Gesicht ihrer Freundin.

„Wir haben einen Termin?" Fragte Cristina auch prompt nach und schloss dann ihren Spind. Eigentlich war sie davon ausgegangen, dass Meredith solche Termine eher mit jemand anderem wahrnehmen wollte.

„Ja, Derek hat seine Operationen extra so gelegt, dass er nachmittags ein Zeitfenster übrig hat." Da sie doch noch einen Kugelschreiber entdeckt hatte, sah Meredith erleichtert auf. Sie mochte es nicht, schon früh am Morgen jemand deswegen anbetteln zu müssen.

„Derek." Murmelte Cristina, die zu ihrer Überraschung feststellte, enttäuscht zu sein. Räuspernd wandte sie sich von Meredith ab, die sie inzwischen skeptisch beobachtete. „Sag mir hinterher aber bescheid ob alles in Ordnung ist."

„Mach ich." Kopfnickend ging Meredith um ihre Freundin herum und stemmte dann ihre Faust in die Seite. „Und du sagst, ich sei merkwürdig?"

„Bist du auch." Konterte Cristina mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. „Im Übrigen erdrückst du es nicht, wenn du die Hose fester zubindest. Du musst nur mit Medikamenten und Strahlen aufpassen."

Meredith nickte mit dem Kopf. Fast schon unwillkürlich platzierte sie ihre Hand auf ihrem flachen Bauch. „Ich wollte schwanger werden. Deswegen gib es keine schlechte Note in Sachen Verhütung."

„Gut, dann werde ich dein Zeugnis umschreiben." Mit der Schulter zuckend ging Cristina an Meredith vorbei. Als sie kurz vor der Tür stand, drehte sie sich noch einmal zu ihrer Freundin um. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du noch so einen willst?" Da Meredith ihr nur lächelnd zunickte, zuckte sie erneut mit der Schulter und öffnete die Tür.

**George's und Lexie's Apartment**

George betrat das Apartment und wischte sich mit einer Hand durch sein regenfeuchtes Haar. Er lächelte, als er sah, wie Lexie auf ihn zuging.

"Was ist denn mit dir passiert?" Sie sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. "Bist du unter einen Rasensprenger geraten?"

"Nur ein Schauer." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es sind zwar nur ein paar Schritte bis zum Briefkasten, aber es hat mich voll erwischt." Er schaute verlegen nach unten, wo sich langsam eine Wasserpfütze bildete.

"Möchtest du duschen?" Ein viel sagendes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

George sah sie schmunzelnd an. "Du meinst, ob ich mit dir duschen möchte?" Er beantwortete sich seine Frage selber, als er sah, wie es in Lexie's Augen aufleuchtete. "Ich würde nichts lieber tun. Aber ich fürchte, dass wir dann zu spät kommen."

"Für wann hat deine Mutter den Tisch bestellt?" Lexie versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie enttäuscht sie war.

"8 Uhr." George schaute auf die Uhr. "Gerade noch Zeit genug, um alleine unter die Dusche zu springen." Er legte grinsend einen Arm um sie und zog sie näher zu sich heran. "Ich mache es wieder gut. Ich verspreche es", raunte er ihr ins Ohr.

"Iiihhh …George … nicht! Du bist ja klatschnass!" rief Lexie erschrocken aus. Sie versuchte sich aus seiner Umarmung zu befreien und sah ihn dann empört an. "Schau, wie ich jetzt aussehe!" Sie begann, an den feuchten Stellen herum zu reiben, die seine Umarmung verursacht hatten.

"Einfach perfekt!" stieß er spontan hervor.

Lexie mußte wieder Willen über seine Bemerkung schmunzeln. "Das würdest du auch noch sagen, wenn ich in Sack und Asche gehen würde." Sie stupste ihn liebevoll an. "Du solltest dich beeilen. So wie ich deine Mutter einschätze mag sie es nicht, wenn man zu spät kommt."

George rollte mit den Augen und nickte. "Du sagst es." Er kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf. "Hast du eine Ahnung, wieso sie uns so dringend sprechen will?"

Lexie schüttelte den Kopf. "Keine Ahnung. Aber sie wird sich über unsere News freuen." Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.

"Meinst du nicht, dass wir damit noch ein wenig warten sollten?" meinte George skeptisch. "Ich habe den Brief doch gerade erst eingeworfen."

"Ja, du hast recht." Lexie nickte. "Ich bin nur schon so aufgeregt!"

Er beugte sich vor, um ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken. "Ich doch auch. Aber wir sollten erst einmal abwarten." Er zog sich die nasse Jacke aus und grinste. "Und nun gehe ich duschen und wehe, du folgst mir!"

Lexie gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Po. "Ab mit dir! Sonst überlege ich es mir vielleicht doch noch anders." Schmunzelnd sah sie ihm hinterher, wie er eilig im Bad verschwand.

**Im Krankenhaus**

So gerne Derek auch Operationen mochte, ausgerechnet heute hätte er liebend gerne darauf verzichtet. Er stürmte durch die Krankenhausflure, da er viel zu spät dran war. Hinter ihm türmten sich bereits seine Opfer, denen er nicht mehr ausweichen konnte. Vermutlich würde er später, sobald sein Adrenalinschub ausgesetzt hat, zu spüren bekommen, wie viele er wirklich umgerannt hat. Endlich auf dem richtigen Flur angekommen wedelte er in Richtung einer Krankenschwester, die sofort auf einen bestimmten Behandlungsraum deutete. Er änderte daraufhin seine Richtung und riss die Tür auf.

„Komme ich zu spät?" Keuchend blickte er sich im Raum um.

„Ja." Entgegnete Meredith erbost. Sie deutete dabei auf ihr Patientenhemd und dann auf die noch immer weit aufgerissene Tür, die Derek sofort schuldbewusst hinter sich schloss. „Ich hatte keinen der mir die Hand gehalten hat während der Blutentnahme." Sie ging auf ihn zu und hielt ihm dann ihre Hand hin, die er sofort ergriff.

Schmunzelnd ließ er sich von ihr hinter ihr her ziehen. Als sie den Untersuchungsstuhl erreicht hatten, half er ihr aufzusteigen und zog sich anschließend einen Stuhl herbei, um sich neben sie setzen zu können. „Hat Dr. Edwards schon etwas gesagt?"

„Nur, dass ich einen treulosen Ehemann habe, der mich bei der Blutentnahme alleine lässt." Sie hob dabei eine Augenbraue an und versuchte so verbittert wie möglich zu klingen, was ihr aber nicht wirklich gut gelang. „Warst du wenigstens erfolgreich, wenn du schon zu spät kommst?"

„Patient lebt, die Familie ist glücklich und ich habe wohl den Chief umgerannt, um hierher zu kommen." Grinsend drückte er ihre Hand. Gerade als er noch etwas hinzufügen wollte, wurde die Tür geöffnet und die Gynäkologin betrat den Raum. Obwohl er schon das ein oder andere Mal eine seiner Schwestern zu einer Routineuntersuchung begleitet hatte, spürte er wie allmählich die Nervosität in ihm anstieg.

„Sie haben es doch noch geschafft, Dr. Shepherd." Die junge Ärztin zwinkerte in Merediths Richtung und legte anschließend eine Krankenakte ab. Sie setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und griff dann nach ein paar Handschuhen. „Die Blutuntersuchung sieht schon mal gut aus. Soll ich alles erklären oder sind sie mit den Schritten vertraut?"

„Ich müsste noch alles wissen." Antwortete Meredith mit unsicherer Stimme. Es war eine Sache, etwas über die Routineuntersuchungen zu lernen, aber sobald man selber betroffen war, erschien einem alles ganz anders. Sie sah deshalb zu Derek hinüber, der ihr aber nur zunickte während er ihre Hand weiterhin drückte.

„Gut. Notfalls fragen sie einfach nach und ich erkläre es dann. Am Anfang entspricht es ohnehin einer normalen gynäkologischen Untersuchung. Fertig?" Die Ärztin wartete das zustimmende Kopfnicken ab. Bevor sie mit der Untersuchung anfing, kontrollierte sie noch einmal ob alle notwendigen Instrumente in Reichweite waren.

Meredith schloss die Augen als die Ärztin mit der Untersuchung begann. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich benommen, denn sie bekam nur am Rande mit, dass man mit ihr sprach. Alles worauf sie wartete war ohnehin, dass die Schwangerschaft gut verlief und sie sich keine Gedanken machen müsste. Der Rest war ihr egal. Wenngleich es wohl ein gutes Zeichen war, dass weder eine Eileiterschwangerschaft vorlag, ihre Gebärmutter gut aussah und vor allem, dass der Embryo sich so entwickelt hatte wie er es sollte. Sie spürte Dereks Hand an ihrer Wange und öffnete daraufhin wieder die Augen.

„Soweit ist alles in Ordnung. Wir können auch festhalten, dass sie in der 9. Woche sind und der vorab errechnete Geburtstermin stimmt." Die Ärztin zog ihre Handschuhe aus, die sie in einem Abfalleimer verwarf. Danach nahm sie Merediths Akte auf und schrieb ihre Beobachtungen nieder. „Fehlt noch die Doppler Untersuchung. Bereit, das Herz zu hören?" Lächelnd sah sie wie sich sowohl Meredith als auch Derek erneut anspannten. Sie kannte die Reaktion nur zu gut und wollte die beiden deswegen auch gar nicht länger auf die Folter spannen, weswegen sie das Gerät schnell für die Untersuchung vorbereitete. Als sie den Schallkopf anlegte dauerte es etwas bis sie den erwünschten rauschenden Ton hören konnte. Doch kaum füllte er den vorher stillen Raum, atmete auch die Ärztin erleichtert auf.

„Unser Baby." Flüsterte Meredith leise als sie wieder die Augen schloss, um sich besser auf den Ton konzentrieren zu können. Sie wischte sich eine Träne von der Wange, die nicht von ihr stammte, weswegen sie ihre Augen öffnete. Lächelnd streckte sie ihre Hand aus, um Derek eine weitere Träne wegzuwischen, bevor auch diese auf sie hinunter tropfte.

„Hört sich auch sehr gut an, Dr. Shepherd." Die Ärztin durchbrach damit den Moment der beiden. „Es sieht alles ganz gut aus. Sollten sie keine Beschwerden verspüren, dann sehen wir uns in vier Wochen wieder." Sie reinigte das Gerät kurz und stand dann wieder von ihrem Stuhl auf. „Sollten sie irgendwelche Fragen haben, dann können sie selbstverständlich jederzeit zu mir kommen."

„Danke." Meredith atmete erleichtert auf während sie sich mit Dereks Hilfe bequemer hinsetzte. Die Ärztin reichte den beiden zum Abschied die Hand und ging dann aus dem Zimmer.

„Du bist schwanger." Stellte Derek grinsend fest, woraufhin sich erneut Tränen in seinen Augen bildeten. Er legte seine Hand auf ihren Bauch und strich sanft darüber.

„Ich bin schwanger." Bestätigte sie tief durchatmend. Sie lehnte ihre Stirn gegen seine und schloss zufrieden ihre Augen. Warum sie früher gegen Kinder oder besser gegen eine Schwangerschaft war, wusste sie nicht mehr.

**Haus der Karevs**

Als Alex nach Feierabend nach Hause kam, glaubte er, im falschen Haus zu sein, als er die Küchentür öffnete und seine Ehefrau von oben bis unten mit Mehl eingepudert vorfand. Er kletterte über diverse, mit Backpapier ausgelegte Backbleche, bevor er den Herd erreicht hatte. "Sag mal, was ist hier denn passiert?" Er deutete fassungslos auf die Mengen an Muffins, die sich auf sämtlichen freien Arbeitsflächen und auf der Spüle türmten.

"Ich backe. Das sieht man doch", gab Izzie knapp von sich, während sie erneut Eier und Mehl in einer Schüssel glatt rührte.

"Zu welchem Anlass? Geben wir eine Party von der ich noch nichts weiß?" Er beugte sich zu Jonathan herab, der in seiner Wippe lag und gab ihm einen Kuss.

Izzie schüttelte den Kopf. "Mir war halt nach backen zumute." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Du kannst morgen gerne ein paar mit ins Krankenhaus mitnehmen."

"Ein paar?" Alex verdrehte die Augen. "Selbst wenn du mir 3 Dutzend mitgibst haben wir noch genug, um zwei Fußballmannschaften damit zu versorgen."

Izzie zuckte wieder mit den Schultern und schob sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr, die sich aus ihrem Pferdeschwanz gelöst hatte. "Ich bringe später welche zu Joe." Sie sah nun endlich hoch. "Es macht dir doch nichts aus, so lange auf Jonathan aufzupassen?"

Alex schüttelte mechanisch den Kopf, während er sich nach dem Schnuller bückte, den Jonathan gerade aus der Wippe geworfen hatte.

Izzie seufzte leise. "Ich bin gleich fertig. Dann werde ich mit dem Aufräumen anfangen und das Abendbrot machen." Sie nahm den Teig und füllte ihn in die Förmchen.

"Was ist los mit dir?" Alex steckte Jonathan schnell den Schnuller zurück in den Mund und trat dann hinter sie. Sanft begann er ihre Schultern zu massieren.

"Was soll schon sein?" Sie drehte ihren Kopf kurz zu ihm und senkte ihn gleich wieder, als sie seinen besorgten Blick sah. "Darf ich nicht backen?" murmelte sie.

"Nicht in solchen Mengen." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Das letzte Mal, als du soviel gebacken hast, da …" Er stoppte mitten im Satz, als Izzie in Tränen ausbrach.

"Ich kann das einfach nicht, Alex!" schluchzte sie. "Ich bin keine Hausfrau. Ich bin Ärztin! Ich will wieder arbeiten!" Sie wischte sich mit ihrer mehlverschmierten Hand über die Augen und ließ sich kraftlos gegen seine Brust sinken.

Er legte beide Arme um sie und drückte ihr Gesicht gegen seins. "Es ist doch nicht für ewig, Iz", sagte er tröstend. "So bald Jonathan ein bisschen älter ist kannst du wieder arbeiten gehen." Ihm fiel plötzlich etwas ein, dass er beinahe vergessen hätte. "Wir müssen auch nicht jetzt unbedingt ein weiteres Baby haben", fügte er leiser hinzu. Irritiert stellte er fest, dass sich Izzie plötzlich in seinen Armen versteifte.

Sie befreite sich aus seiner Umarmung und sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. "Unser Babywunsch hat nichts mit meinem Wunsch zu tun, wieder arbeiten zu wollen."

"Wenn du schwanger bist kannst du nicht mehr arbeiten", hielt er dagegen.

"Wieso nicht?" Sie hob das Kinn und sah ihn herausfordernd an. "Denk an die ganzen Promi-Mütter. Sie haben Kinder, sind nebenbei schwanger und managen auch noch ihren Job."

Alex schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. "Du bist keine Promi-Mutter, Izzie! Du hast keine Nanny, die sich 24 Stunden um die Kinder kümmert."

"Oder eine Oma, die stundenweise aufpasst", warf sie ein.

Alex stutzte kurz und grinste dann. "Sag mir nicht, dass du deine Mutter wirklich gefragt hast, ob sie auf Jonathan aufpasst?"

Izzie's Miene verdüsterte sich. "Schenk dir deinen Spott!" Sie verschränkte beide Arme vor dem Körper. "Aber vielleicht wird es dich ja freuen, zu hören, dass sie tatsächlich nein gesagt hat."

Alex seufzte leise. "Jonathan ist 11 Wochen alt, Izzie! Gib ihm und dir ein wenig Zeit, dich an die neue Situation zu gewöhnen."

"Ich brauche mich an nichts zu gewöhnen, was ich jetzt schon hasse!" konterte sie.

"Du hasst es, Mutter zu sein?" Er sah sie verstört an.

Izzie's Miene verdüsterte sich. "Eine typisch männliche Schlussfolgerung", stieß sie wütend hervor. "Ich sage, dass ich wieder arbeiten möchte, und du unterstellst mir, dass ich eine schlechte Mutter bin!"

"Moment mal!" Er ging auf sie zu und sah sie streng an. "Ich habe nicht behauptet, dass du eine schlechte Mutter bist. Ich habe lediglich gesagt, dass du noch ein wenig abwarten solltest, bis du dich mehr an alles gewöhnt hast."

"Aber damit unterstellst du mir, dass ich eine schlechte Mutter bin, wenn ich jetzt schon wieder arbeiten möchte, obwohl mein Baby erst 11 Wochen alt ist!" Izzie hob trotzig das Kinn. "Habe ich nicht Recht?"

"Was?" Alex sah sie verwirrt an. Izzie's Gedankensprünge waren für ihn kaum noch nachvollziehbar nach 10 Stunden Arbeit. Er ging kopfschüttelnd zur Wippe und nahm Jonathan heraus. Während er seinen Sohn im Arm hin und her schaukelte ließ er seinen Blick durch die Küche schweifen. "Pack deine Muffins zusammen und bring sie zu Joe!" meinte er seufzend. "Hast du abgepumpte Milch im Kühlschrank?"

"Willst du ihm das Fläschchen geben?" Izzie musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Für einen Moment waren ihre Streitigkeiten vergessen.

Alex nickte. "Ich füttere ihn und bringe ihn dann ins Bett." Er drückte seinem Sohn einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Ist Hannah oben?" Als Izzie nickte fuhr er fort. "Dann kann sie mir ja vielleicht anschließend helfen, die Küche aufzuräumen."

Izzie ging auf ihn zu und gab ihm einen Kuss. "Tut mir leid, dass ich dich so angefahren habe!" sagte sie mit reuevoller Stimme.

"Schon gut." Alex forcierte ein Lächeln.

Izzie beeilte sich, die fertigen Muffins in einen Korb zu packen und ging dann zur Tür. "Bis später!" rief sie den beiden zu, bevor sie die Küche verließ.

Alex sah ihr nachdenklich hinterher, bevor er Jonathan zurück in seine Wippe legte und dann anfing, das Chaos in der Küche zu beseitigen.

**In Joe's Bar**

Mark nahm sein Bier vom Tresen und durchsuchte die Bar nach einem ruhigen Platz. Als er endlich einen freien Tisch in der Ecke gefunden hatte, stapfte er schlurfend darauf zu und ließ sich seufzend auf den Stuhl fallen. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das Gesicht und kratzte sich anschließend am Hinterkopf. Eigentlich sollte er schon seit einer Stunde zu Hause sein, doch irgendwie brachte er es nicht fertig, sich in sein Auto zu setzen. Neben ihm wurde ein Stuhl zurück geschoben. Kurz darauf ließ sich Sergio darauf fallen.

„Harter Tag?" Mark schielte nur kurz hinüber, da ihm eigentlich nicht nach Gesellschaft war.

„Harte Woche." Bestätigte Sergio kopfnickend und setzte dann seine Bierflasche an. Als er die Flasche wieder auf den Tisch stellte, lehnte er sich zurück und beobachtete die anderen Gäste. Dabei fiel ihm auf, dass der größte Teil eher lachend in der Bar verweilte. Lediglich eine kleine bemitleidenswerte Gruppe erweckte den Eindruck, nicht ganz zufrieden zu sein. Frustriert griff er wieder zur Flasche und nahm einen weiteren Schluck. „Haben wir was falsch gemacht?"

„Heute bin ich geneigt, ja zu sagen." Mark nickte betreten mit dem Kopf und sah dann wieder zu Sergio. „Aber generell sind wir Gewinner."

„Natürlich." Sergio streckte seine Flasche in Marks Richtung, so dass sie sich zuprosten konnten. Nachdenklich nahm er einen kleinen Schluck und sah dann wieder zu Mark. „Sag mal. War die Ehe von Callie und diesem O'Malley eigentlich glücklich?"

Mark runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Die war eher unüberdacht, viel zu früh und vor allem kurz. Warum fragst du?"

„Irgendwie hängt sie wohl doch noch daran." Murmelte Sergio und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch seine Haare. Dabei störte es ihn nicht wirklich, dass sie an die Ehe dachte. Ihn kümmerte es schließlich auch irgendwo noch, was seine Exfrau machte. Allerdings kam er noch immer nicht darüber hinweg, nicht genug für sie zu sein. „O'Malley ist doch durch die Prüfung gefallen."

„Ja." Bestätigte Mark grinsend. Dabei war er nicht schadenfroh, dass George überhaupt durch die Prüfung gefallen war, sondern er vielmehr zufrieden, dass es eine ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit gab. „Er hatte wohl zu viele Frauen im Kopf. Zeigt, dass wir damals wie heute eindeutig die besseren sind."

„Gab es da Zweifel?" Erneut streckte Sergio seine Bierflasche aus, um mit Mark anzustoßen.

„Das Problem sind aber nicht die anderen Männer, sondern die anderen Frauen." Sinnierte Mark mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen bevor er sich einen großen Schluck genehmigte.

„Dann sieh doch nicht allen hinterher." Konterte Sergio kopfschüttelnd. Ihm wurde schlagartig klar, wo das Problem seines jüngeren Kollegen mal wieder war. Es gab dann doch Menschen, die niemals aus ihren Fehlern lernten.

„Nein, nein. Ich meinte die Freundinnen. Die sind immer wichtiger. Oder es ist nur bei Cristina so. Ich habe ehrlich gesagt nicht so viel Erfahrung auf dem Gebiet." Erklärte Mark sein Problem. Er wartete darauf, dass sein Kollege ihm einen Rat geben würde, doch dieser zuckte nur schweigend mit der Schulter. „Toller Freund."

„Wir sind keine Freunde." Sergio schüttelte den Kopf.

„Heute Abend sind wir es." Entgegnete Mark trotzig und hielt demonstrativ seine Bierflasche hoch.

Sergio betrachtete sich die Flasche für einen Moment, dann hob er auch seine an. „Dann auf unsere Freundschaft."

**Vor dem Restaurant**

Obwohl George ihr mehrmals versichert hatte, dass sie einfach atemberaubend schön in ihrer roten Seidenbluse und dem schwarzen, knielangen Rock aussah, verspürte Lexie eine zunehmende Unruhe, während sie sich dem Restaurant näherten, dass Louise O'Malley als neutralen Treffpunkt für ihr Gespräch ausgesucht hatte. Sie spürte, wie George nach ihrer Hand griff und diese aufmunternd drückte als ob er sagen wollte "Es wird alles gut." Lexie's Blick fiel auf ihren Verlobungsring. Als sie damals, am zweiten Weihnachtsfeiertag, George's Mutter über ihre Verlobung unterrichtet hatten, hatte Lexie das Gefühl gehabt, als ob ihre zukünftige Schwiegermutter nicht ganz so glücklich über die Neuigkeit gewesen wäre. Vielleicht war sie deshalb so nervös, weil sie Angst hatte, dass Louise O'Malley ihnen das ganze vielleicht wieder ausreden wollte. Lexie umfasste George's Hand noch ein wenig fester. Sie liebte ihn, mehr als alles auf der Welt. Sogar mehr als ihr eigenes Leben. Sie wollte ihn nicht verlieren. Sie hatten die Eingangstür fast erreicht, als Lexie abrupt stehen blieb.

"Nein!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und sah ihn mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck an. "Ich gehe dort nicht hinein! Ich kann das nicht." Sie versuchte die Tränen zurückzuhalten, die in ihr hochstiegen.

"Lexie!" George sah sie bestürzt an. "Was ist denn los?"

"Sie …sie hat mich damals schon so komisch angeschaut, als wir ihr von der Verlobung erzählt haben …" Sie unterdrückte ein Schluchzen. "Ich bin sicher, dass sie mich hasst!"

"Was redest du denn da?" George sah sie verstört an. "Meine Mutter liebt dich! Beinahe so, wie die Tochter, die sie nie hatte", sagte er beinahe beschwörerisch. "Komm her …" Er zog sie in seine Arme und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. "Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Wenn sie irgendetwas gegen uns oder dich sagen sollte, dann bin ich auch noch da. Niemand wird uns auseinander bringen, hörst du - niemand!"

Lexie lächelte unter Tränen. Sie kam sich mit einem Mal ganz töricht vor, sich so gehen zu lassen. George hatte Recht. Niemand würde sie auseinander bringen. Dafür hatten sie zu hart für diese Liebe gekämpft und etliche Hürden und Trennungen überwinden müssen. Sie würde das nicht so kampflos aufgeben. Niemals!

"Lass uns gehen!" Sie tupfte sich vorsichtig mit dem Taschentuch die Augen und hoffte, dass ihre Wimperntusche dabei nicht verschmierte.

"So ist es schon besser." George legte lächelnd seinen Arm um sie, und gemeinsam betraten sie das Restaurant.

Lexie fragte sich, wovor sie überhaupt Angst gehabt hatte, als ihr Louise O'Malley lächelnd entgegenblickte, als sie den Tisch, der für sie reserviert worden war, erreicht hatten.

"Lexie!" Louise begrüßte ihre zukünftige Schwiegertochter mit einem warmen Lächeln. "Du siehst sehr hübsch aus", bemerkte sie nach einer prüfenden Begutachtung.

"Danke." Lexie spürte, wie sie errötete.

"Hallo Mom!" George gab seiner Mutter einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Tut mir leid, dass wir zu spät sind. Aber …" Er schaute schnell zu Lexie hinüber. "Aber du weißt ja selber, dass Frauen immer länger im Bad brauchen, wenn sie sich zum Ausgehen schön machen." Er zwinkerte Lexie zu.

Louise lachte. "Ich habe drei Söhne groß gezogen. Diese Erfahrung fehlt mir wohl." Sie wurde gleich darauf wieder ernst. "Ihr fragt euch sicher, wieso ich euch hierher eingeladen habe, oder?"

George nickte, während er unter dem Tisch nach Lexie's Hand griff. "Du wirst es uns sicher gleich verraten denke ich mir."

Lexie rutschte unbehaglich auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her. Der Moment der Wahrheit war gekommen.

Mit einem viel sagenden Lächeln zog Louise einen Din-A-4 Block hervor, den sie auf dem Tisch ausbreitete. "Also ich habe mir schon einmal erlaubt, eine Liste zusammenzustellen", begann sie, während sie nach ihrem Kugelschreiber griff.

"Was für eine Liste?" stieß George verwirrt hervor.

"Nun, ich dachte, dass der 5. Mai vielleicht ein schönes Hochzeitsdatum wäre", fuhr Louise unbeirrt fort. Ein wehmütiges Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. "Das war auch der Hochzeitstag von George's Vater und mir", gab sie eine Erklärung an Lexie ab.

"5. Mai?" George kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf. "Aber das ist ja schon in 4 Monaten!" stieß er hervor.

"Genau!" Louise nickte heftig. "Und deshalb wird es Zeit, dass wir uns um Räumlichkeiten für die Feier kümmern. Außerdem müssen die Einladungen verschickt werden, das Menü ausgesucht werden, die Hochzeitstorte bestellt werden …" Sie holte tief Luft und fuhr dann mit ihrer Aufzählung fort. "Und du, Lexie, du musst dich um ein Hochzeitskleid kümmern und auch, wer deine Brautjungfern sein sollen." Sie kramte in ihrer Handtasche nach ihrer Brille und setzte sie auf. "Kommen deine Schwester und ihr Mann auch?"

Lexie schwirrte der Kopf von der ganzen Informationsflut. "Molly und Eric?" stotterte sie.

"Nein, ich dachte an Meredith und ihren Mann." Louise nahm den Kugelschreiber und hakte einige Punkte auf ihrer Liste ab.

"Ja … ich glaube schon …" Lexie warf einen hilflosen Blick zu George hinüber, der diesen jedoch nur mit einem Schulterzucken quittierte.

"Eigentlich wollten wir im Dezember heiraten …" wagte er einen Einspruch, doch Louise fiel ihm gleich ins Wort.

"In dieser Schmuddel-Jahreszeit?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Da wachsen ja draußen nicht einmal Blumen! Und es gibt doch so hübsche Sommer-Brautkleider." Sie bemaß Lexie mit ihren Augen. "Ein Corsagenkleid würde sicher sehr hübsch an dir aussehen. Du hast die perfekte Figur, um so etwas zu tragen." Sie rollte mit den Augen. "Ich hatte die Figur leider nie. Auch nicht vor den Kindern."

"Ich … ich … wollte … ich meine …" Lexie fühlte sich völlig überfahren. Als sie vor einer halben Stunde das Restaurant betreten hatte, hatte sie nicht im Traum daran gedacht, dass an diesem Abend noch die kompletten Hochzeitspläne besprochen würden. Ihr Traum war gewesen, im Winter zu heiraten. Sie liebte Schnee. Eine Braut in einem duftigen Traum aus weiß. Kein Corsagenkleid. Sie wollte wie eine Prinzessin aussehen, mit einem weiten Rock und langer Schleppe. "Würdet ihr mich bitte entschuldigen?" Sie wartete die Antwort erst gar nicht ab, sondern schob schnell ihren Stuhl zurück und rannte Richtung Waschräume.

"Lexie, warte!" George war ihr hinterher gerannt und versuchte sie davon abzuhalten, den Damen-Waschraum zu betreten. "Ich schwöre, dass ich keine Ahnung davon hatte", stieß er hervor.

"Mein Gott!" Leise stöhnend lehnte sie sich gegen die Wand. "Ich kann jetzt verstehen, wieso du und Callie in Las Vegas geheiratet habt." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich mag deine Mutter wirklich! Aber das geht zu weit. Sie hat ja schon unsere ganze Hochzeit geplant!"

"Nun, mit der richtigen Frau ist Las Vegas gar nicht so schlecht." Ein amüsiertes Grinsen erschien auf George's Gesicht.

"George O'Malley, deine Mutter würde dich lynchen! Denk erst gar nicht daran." Lexie hatte ebenfalls Mühe, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

"Wenn sie so weiter macht, dann fliege ich am 5. Mai für 3 Wochen auf die Bahamas." Er rollte vielsagend mit den Augen.

Lexie lachte. "Nimmst du mich mit?"

Er kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf. "Ich glaube, auf den Bahamas kann man auch heiraten."

"Lass uns wieder reingehen und uns anhören, was sie noch zu sagen hat", schlug Lexie schmunzelnd vor. "Wir können das ja mit den Bahamas trotzdem mal im Auge behalten."

"Ja." George zog sie an sich und verschloss ihre Lippen mit einem zärtlichen Kuss. "Ich liebe dich!" sagte er leise, nachdem er seine Lippen von ihren gelöst hatte. "Und es ist mir egal, ob wir im Mai heiraten, im Dezember, in Las Vegas oder auf den Bahamas."

"Oder in Seattle in 4 Monaten", fügte Lexie schmunzelnd hinzu.

"Von mir aus auch das", gab George seufzend von sich.

Lexie küsste ihn noch einmal auf die Wange, und gemeinsam gingen sie dann zurück zu ihrem Tisch.

**Es ist am Ende nicht mehr der Sonnenverwöhnte, den man bemitleiden sollte. Auch wenn er sich über einen Sonnentag nicht mehr überschwänglich freuen wird, so hat er auch keinen Grund sich über ständigen Regen zu beklagen. Denn am Ende sehnt man sich immer nach dem, was man nicht haben kann, was nur Neid und negative Gefühle hervorruft. Dadurch kann man dann schnell etwas ruinieren, was eigentlich etwas Gutes ist (**_**Callie wartet zu Hause auf der Couch und sieht ständig auf die Uhr. Sergio steht währenddessen am Tresen und bestellt zwei weitere Bierflaschen**_**). Nur wer aufhört sich ständig zu beklagen, dass es besser sein könnte, der erkennt, dass einem etwas großartiges passiert ist (**_**Lexie und George gehen vergnügt aus dem Restaurant heraus**_**). Deswegen sollte man auch mal mit dem was man hat zufrieden sein (**_**Alex füttert Jonathan während Izzie die Muffins abliefert**_**), da es auch Menschen gibt, die weniger haben als man selbst (**_**Meredith und Derek liegen im Bett und betrachten sich lächelnd die Ultraschallfotos**_**).**


	3. Chapter 3

_**6.03 – Angel **_

_Angel _

_Spend all your time waiting _

_For that second chance _

_For a break that would make it okay _

_There's always one reason _

_To feel not good enough _

_And it's hard at the end of the day _

_I need some distraction _

_Oh beautiful release _

_Memory seeps from my veins _

_Let me be empty _

_And weightless and maybe _

_I'll find some peace tonight _

_In the arms of an angel _

_Fly away from here _

_From this dark cold hotel room _

_And the endlessness that you fear _

_You are pulled from the wrecklace _

_Of your silent reverie _

_You're in the arms of the angel _

_May you find some confort there So tired of the straight line _

_And everywhere you turn _

_There's vultures and thieves at your back _

_And the storm keeps on twisting _

_You keep on building the lie _

_That you make up for all that you lack _

_It don't make no difference _

_Escaping one last time _

_It's easier to believe in this sweet madness _

_This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees _

_In the arms of an angel _

_Fly away from here _

_From this dark cold hotel room _

_And the endlessness that you fear _

_You are pulled from the wrecklace _

_Of your silent reverie _

_You're in the arms of the angel _

_May you find some confort there _

_You're in the arms of the angel _

_May you find some confort there _

**Was einen nicht umbringt, macht einen nur härter. Ein Sprichwort, das leicht angreifbar ist. Denn ein 100 Meter Läufer wird nach einer Beinamputation wohl kaum davon sprechen, dass es etwas gutes war, sein Bein überhaupt verloren zu haben. Er wird wohl zurecht sagen, dass selbst bei dem Verlust eines Armes seine Karriere vorbei wäre, weil er nicht mehr in der Lage ist seine Balance zu halten. Gerade die verlieren wir oft viel zu schnell (**_**Alex springt wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf als seine Augen die Uhrzeit erblicken. Eher vorwurfsvoll richtet sich sein Blick zur Bettmitte**_**). Deswegen ist es wichtig auf Alarmzeichen zu hören, bevor man die Balance verliert und hinfällt (**_**Meredith sieht irritiert auf ihren Slip bevor sie von ihrem Pager aufgeschreckt wird und sie sich schnell anzieht, um aus dem Waschraum zu rennen**_**). **

**Im Krankenhaus -Umkleideraum **

Alex öffnete die Tür zu seinem Spind und begann hektisch darin herumzukramen. Er war zu spät -mal wieder. In den letzten Tagen hatte sein Unterbewusstsein öfter mal den Alarm des Weckers ignoriert. Kein Wunder, denn irgendwann brauchte sein Körper auch mal Schlaf. Ein Grund dafür war, dass Jonathan wieder ins eheliche Schlafzimmer zurückgezogen war. Obwohl Izzie meist sofort aufsprang, wenn er auch nur den kleinsten Muckser von sich gab, bekam er doch mit, wenn sie ihn ins Bett holte, um ihn zu stillen. Jonathan hatte nicht nur symbolisch die Besucherritze erobert, er hatte in den letzten Wochen auch erfolgreich verhindert, dass sich seine Eltern in irgendeiner Form näher kommen konnten. Alex zog seufzend ein Bündel mit Kleidung aus dem Schrank und sah dann überrascht auf ein Stück Papier, das mit den Sachen auf den Boden geflattert war. Er erkannte Izzie's Handschrift und hob es auf.

„Wir warten auf dich, egal, wie lange es dauern sollte ..."

Sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen, während er das Bild langsam umdrehte. Er hatte völlig vergessen, dass er das Bild noch im Spind gehabt hatte. Während er die hellen Umrisse auf dem dunklen Blatt Papier anstarrte, bemerkte er nicht, dass sich die Tür zur Umkleidekabine öffnete und Dr. Bailey den Raum betrat.

"Ach, Dr. Karev", kam sie gleich zur Sache. "Dr. Evans hat gerade angerufen und sich krank gemeldet. Für heute morgen steht ein Kaiserschnitt auf dem OP Plan. Ich werde ihnen dabei assistieren. Nur das sie Bescheid wissen." Sie wollte gerade wieder den Raum verlassen, doch Alex' merkwürdiges abwesendes Verhalten machte sie stutzig. "Alex?" Sie ging auf ihn zu und schaute über seine Schulter. Überrascht sah sie ihn von der Seite an, als sie erkannte, worauf seine Aufmerksamkeit gerichtet war. "Das ist …" Sie stoppte kurz und räusperte sich. "Ihre Frau ist wieder schwanger?!" stieß sie dann hervor.

Alex brauchte eine Weile, um seinen Blick von dem Ultraschallbild zu lösen. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Das ist Jonathan", sagte er mit monotoner Stimme.

Dr. Bailey sah ihn Stirn runzelnd an. "Sie tragen sein Ultraschallbild mit sich herum?"

"Es war im Spind." Alex ließ sich seufzend auf der Bank nieder und schloss die Augen. "Ich habe mich damals wie ein Idiot benommen!" stieß er hervor. "Sie hat mich so sehr gebraucht, und ich habe sie einfach im Stich gelassen."

Dr. Bailey erkannte, dass es noch um etwas anderes gehen musste. Es war nicht Alex' Art, persönliche Dinge so an sich heran zu lassen. "Das Timing war vielleicht schlecht", sagte sie ruhig, während sie sich neben ihn setzte. "Ich kann mich erinnern, dass sie damals gerade erst die kleine Hannah adoptiert hatten. Man kann als Mann schon mal in Panik geraten, wenn man innerhalb weniger Wochen Vater einer großen Tochter wird und dann erfährt, dass bald noch ein weiteres Baby kommt."

"Ja." Alex nickte. "Mann bekommt Panik. Aber anscheinend ist Frauen dieses Gefühl völlig fremd." Er rieb sich seufzend die Stirn.

Dr. Bailey sah ihn irritiert an. "Wie meinen sie das?"

"Izzie kann gar nicht schnell genug wieder schwanger werden", sagte er nach einem kurzen Zögern.

"Und was ist mit ihnen?" Dr. Bailey ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass sie die Nachricht überraschte. "Möchten sie noch ein Baby?"

"Ich weiß nicht." Er starrte wieder das Ultraschallbild an. "Vielleicht später ...", druckste er herum. "Jonathan ist erst ein viertel Jahr alt, und die Dinge sind auch so schon kompliziert genug …" Er stoppte mitten im Satz. Auch wenn er zu Dr. Bailey Vertrauen hatte, würde er jetzt nicht sein ganzes Sexualleben vor ihr ausbreiten. Umso erstaunter war er, als die Ärztin anfing zu grinsen.

"Das berühmte erste Babyjahr." Sie nickte. "Sie brauchen mir nichts zu erzählen. Das machen alle Elternpaare durch. Unsere Ehe wäre beinahe daran zerbrochen." Ihre Miene verdüsterte sich. "Aber ob sie es glauben oder nicht. Diese Krise hat uns stärker gemacht. Wir haben erkannt, dass wir alles meistern können, wenn wir zusammen halten."

"Ich liebe Izzie!" Es war Alex herausgerutscht, bevor er überhaupt darüber nachgedacht hatte.

Dr. Bailey lächelte. "Davon bin ich überzeugt. Ich habe die Höhen und Tiefen in ihrer Beziehung miterlebt. Wenn einer Krisen überstehen kann, dann sie beide." Sie stand auf und klopfte ihm leicht auf die Schulter. "Und nun sollten sie sich umziehen. Ich warte dann im OP auf sie."

Alex nickte. Er erhob sich langsam und betrachtete noch einmal lächelnd das Ultraschallbild, bevor er es in den Spind zurück legte und sich dann mit dem Umziehen beeilte.

**Im Krankenhaus **

Meredith fuhr sich erschöpft mit der Hand durch das Gesicht während sie sich tief

durchatmend auf einen Stuhl fallen ließ. Dabei nahm sie ein leichtes Ziehen ihres Unterleibs war, was aber schnell wieder vorbei ging, weswegen sie sich wieder mehr auf ihre Müdigkeit konzentrierte. Zumindest hatte ihre Patientin überlebt, weswegen sie einige Stunden auf den Beinen gewesen war.

„Du siehst nicht gut aus." Cristina beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und hielt die Hand auf Merediths Stirn. „Fieber hast du keines. Also warum sitzt du dann hier?"

„Weil ich müde bin." Murmelte Meredith während sie die Hand ihrer Freundin weg schlug und bereute, nicht gleich in ein Bereitschaftszimmer gegangen zu sein.

„Da du in der Nacht keinen Dienst hattest und auch nicht auf dem OP Plan stehst. Gerade einmal ein größerer Fall." Cristina verschränkte grinsend die Arme vor der Brust. „Immer noch so glücklich, schwanger zu sein? Stell dir vor. Das wird gegen Ende noch schlimmer." Sie hievte sich auf die Schreibfläche der Schwesterstation nachdem sie ein paar Akten zur Seite geschoben hatte.

„Was willst du jetzt hören?" Genervt sah Meredith zu ihrer Freundin auf. Sie legte ihre Hand reflexartig auf ihren Bauch als sie ein erneutes Ziehen verspürte, was aber erneut schnell wieder nach ließ.

„Die Wahrheit." Entgegnete Cristina sofort, wenngleich ihr Grinsen nicht mehr ganz so breit war als ihr Merediths Handbewegung aufgefallen war.

„Da ich über keine nennenswerte Morgenübelkeit zu klagen habe. Alles ist toll. Ich bin nur müde." Meredith beugte sich nach vorne, um ihren Kopf neben Cristinas Beinen ablegen zu können. Sofort fielen ihr die Augen zu und sie hätte jegliche Strafen entgegen genommen, wenn man sie jetzt nur für ein paar Minuten in Ruhe lassen würde.

„Was ist das hier? Kaffeekränzchen und ich bin nicht eingeladen?" Bailey hatte sich hinter den Stuhl von Meredith gestellt und ihre Fäuste in die Seite gestemmt. „Dr. Shepherd ehemals Grey. Aufwachen. Sie können zu Hause schlafen. Und sie Yang. Runter da." Sie deutete mit ihrer Hand auf Cristina, die auch sofort aufsprang und nebenbei Meredith anstieß.

„Sie ist müde." Erklärte Cristina nachdem sie wieder den Boden unter den Füßen spürte, was ihr eine Form der Sicherheit gab. Sie war sich nämlich sicher, dass sie schneller war als ihre Vorgesetzte, die es immer noch schaffte, sie zu ängstigen.

„Das sehe ich. Und was ist ihre Entschuldigung? Sind sie auch schwanger, weswegen sie sich öfter mal hinsetzen müssen oder einfach nur faul?" Bailey nahm eine Patientenakte auf und streckte sie der jungen Asiatin hin.

„Nein, ich bin nicht… ich mache mich auf den Weg." Cristina entriss Bailey die Akte und flüchtete dann den Gang hinunter ohne darauf zu achten, dass sie die richtige Richtung gewählt hatte.

„Und was ist mit ihnen los?" Bailey stieß Meredith gegen die Schulter, so dass diese vollends wieder wach war und jetzt ebenfalls aufsprang. Dabei hielt sie sich wieder den Unterleib, weswegen Bailey die Stirn in Falten zog. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Was? Ja. Ich bin nur müde." Versicherte Meredith kopfnickend und unterdrückte dabei ein Gähnen.

„Selbst den Papierkram zu erledigen kann ermüdend sein. Geschweige denn ein normaler Krankenhausbetrieb. Wenn sie sich nicht wohl fühlen, dann fahren sie besser nach Hause." Erwiderte Bailey jetzt mit einer wesentlich ruhigeren Stimme. Dabei beobachtete sie genau die Körpersprache ihrer Kollegin.

„Das ist wirklich nicht notwendig." Meredith schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wollte nicht schon so früh in der Schwangerschaft als todkrank behandelt werden. Zur Demonstration ihrer Arbeitswilligkeit nahm sie mehrere Akten auf, wobei sie sich noch nicht einmal sicher war, dass sie auch nur die Hälfte der Patienten betreute.

Seufzend nahm Bailey ihr die Akten wieder ab und legte sie zurück auf die Arbeitsplatte. „Ich versichere ihnen, dass sie die Kraft noch brauchen werden. Sie gehen einen Marathon auch nicht wie einen 100 Meter Sprint an. Fahren sie nach Hause und ruhen sie sich aus."

„Aber ich." Wollte Meredith zum Protest ansetzen, doch Bailey wedelte mit ihrer Hand wild herum, weswegen sie sofort wieder verstummte.

„Nichts aber. Und um sicher zu gehen, werde ich jetzt ihrem Mann Bescheid geben, dass sie fast schon im Stehen schlafen können." Als sie den verzweifelten Blick ihrer Kollegin sah, musste Bailey schmunzeln. „Oh, ist er endlich mal nicht ganz so hirnlos und sorgt dafür, dass sie ihre Pausen nehmen? Ich wusste doch, dass er ein klein wenig Verstand unter all den Haaren hat. Ich schicke ihn dann in die Umkleide, wo sie jetzt hingehen werden." Sie deutete mit dem Finger auf die Aufzüge. Ihr Blick ließ keine weitere Widerrede mehr zu, weswegen Meredith mit hängendem Kopf los zog. Zufrieden mit sich, nahm Bailey ihr Telefon zur Hand und begann zu wählen.

**Seattle City -Im Babyladen **

Beinahe zärtlich strich Izzie mit ihren Fingern über den hauchzarten, weichen, rosefarbenen Stoff, während sie einen leisen Seufzer hören ließ. Sie stellte sich vor, wie ein kleines Mädchen in dem mit Schleifen verzierten Chiffonkleidchen aussehen würde, dass sie schon seit mehreren Minuten in ihrem Bann hielt. Sie hätte es gerne an Hannah gesehen. Doch diese Zeit war ihr gestohlen worden. Sie würde nie mehr erleben und sehen, wie Hannah als Baby ausgesehen hatte. Izzie drehte das Kleidchen zwischen ihren Fingern, bis sie ein Preisschild gefunden hatte. Ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken, was sie tat, packte sie das Kleidchen in den Einkaufskorb, zusammen mit den rosafarbenen Schuhen, die sie 20 Minuten vorher aus dem Regal geholt und neben sich hingestellt hatte. Sie griff nach den Haarspangen, die passend zu den Schuhen passten und warf sie ebenfalls in den Korb. Ihre Tochter würde lange Haare haben, wie ihre. Vielleicht lockige, von Alex' Seite her. Eins stand auf jeden Fall jetzt schon fest. Laut dem Mendelschen Gesetz würde sie braune Augen bekommen. Izzie warf einen Blick in den Kinderwagen, wo Jonathan friedlich schlief. Seine Haare waren in den letzten Wochen leicht nachgedunkelt. Und wenn sie feucht waren, fingen sie an, sich zu kringeln. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. Er wurde Alex immer ähnlicher. Er hatte seinen Sohn bekommen, und sie würde ihre Tochter bekommen. Bald -sehr bald. Izzie's Hand ging wie automatisch ins Regal zurück, wo sie einen winzigen Strampler zu fassen bekam. Sie zog ihn heraus und sah ihn mit beinahe verklärtem Blick an.

"Mommy?" Hannah war hinter Izzie getreten und sah sie irritiert an. "Ich glaube, wir sind hier falsch. Dort hinten ist die Abteilung für die Jungen." Sie deutete in eine andere Ecke, bevor ihr Blick in den Einkaufskorb fiel. "Rosa?"

Izzie fühlte, wie sie leicht errötete. "Ähm, die sind … für Meredith", beeilte sie sich dann zu sagen. "Für ihr Baby."

Hannah nickte. "Verstehe. Du gehst für Meredith einkaufen." Sie rieb sich nachdenklich die Nase. "Kann sie das nicht selber?"

"Kleines Dummerchen!" Izzie knuffte sie liebevoll in die Seite. "Das soll doch ein Geschenk sein."

"Wann kommt denn das Baby?" Hannah wickelte sich eine Haarsträhne um den Finger und sah ihre Mutter mit neugierigem Blick an.

Izzie forcierte ein Lächeln. Hannah's hartnäckige Fragerei machte sie nervös. "In sieben Monaten glaube ich."

"Wow!" Hannah riss erstaunt die Augen auf. "Dann habe ich ja vorher noch Geburtstag", stellte sie fest.

"Ja." Izzie lächelte dünn. Vielleicht war jetzt der Moment gekommen, ihre große Tochter zu fragen, was sie zu einem neuen Baby im Haushalt sagen würde. Doch Hannah kam ihr zuvor.

"Also ich glaube, ich will mal keine Kinder haben", sagte sie und verdrehte dabei die Augen. "Man kommt ja gar nicht mehr zum Schlafen. Und ständig wollen sie was von einem."

Izzie schluckte die Bemerkung hinunter, die sie auf der Zunge gehabt hatte. "Aber das ist nur am Anfang so", sagte sie stattdessen. "Babys werden auch mal älter."

Hannah warf einen Blick zu Jonathan hinüber. "Es soll ihm bloß nicht einfallen, mir ständig hinterher zu laufen!" Ihre Augen hatten sich verdunkelt. "Der Bruder von meiner Freundin hat das immer gemacht. Er war 3 und sie war 10." Sie rollte wieder mit den Augen. "Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie nervig und peinlich das ist, wenn ständig jemand hinter dir herläuft, der nicht einmal vernünftig sprechen kann?"

Izzie zuckte innerlich leicht zusammen. Zwischen Jonathan und Hannah war ein

Altersunterschied von über 13 Jahren. Sie hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, wie Hannah sich dabei gefühlt hatte, einfach einen Bruder vor die Nase gesetzt zu bekommen. Und sie fühlte sich ein wenig mitschuldig an Hannah's Eindruck, dass ihr kleiner Bruder nur nervig war. Schließlich hatte sie sie in den letzten Wochen oft eingespannt, wenn sie Hilfe gebraucht hatte. Es wurde anscheinend Zeit, sich professionelle Hilfe zu suchen. Eine Hilfe, wovon auch Baby No 2 profitieren konnte.

"Lass uns jetzt rüber in die Jungen-Abteilung gehen", sagte Izzie, um das Thema zu wechseln.

Hannah nickte. "Wonach suchen wir?" erkundigte sie sich neugierig.

"Alles ab Größe 3 M. Hosen, Pullover, Strumpfhosen, Jacke, Mütze, …" Izzie nahm den Kinderwagen und schob ihn seufzend Richtung Jungen-Abteilung, während ihr Hannah langsam hinterher folgte.

**Im Krankenhaus -Waschraum **

Cristina wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass Mark endlich aus dem OP Saal kam. Dabei hatte sie extra nachgefragt, wann er raus kommen würde. Sie hatte etwas besseres zu tun als auf ihn zu warten. Seufzend schüttelte sie den Kopf. Denn eigentlich würde sie gerne etwas besseres zu tun haben, doch sie fühlte sich eher hilflos und suchte nach etwas, was sie ablenken würde. Als Mark aus dem OP Saal in den Waschraum kam, sah sie zu ihm auf und atmete tief durch. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie sie es ihm sagen sollte.

„Cristina, was machst du denn hier? Hast du mich vermisst." Zwinkernd ging Mark zum Waschbecken und begann sich die Hände zu waschen. Da Cristina noch immer gegen die Wand gelehnt stand und kein Wort sagte, sah er wieder zu ihr hinüber. Ihm fiel auf, dass sie Tränen in den Augen hatte, was ihn stutzig machte. „Ist was passiert?"

Sie nickte schweigend mit dem Kopf. Noch immer wollte sie es nicht aussprechen, da sie die Hoffnung hatte, es somit nicht real werden zu lassen. „Du solltest mit Derek reden."

„Mit Derek reden?" Wiederholte Mark mit gerunzelter Stirn. Nachdenklich griff er zu den Papiertüchern, um sich die Hände abzutrocknen. Als sein Blick wieder auf Cristina fiel, setzte sein Herz für einen Moment aus und ihm wurde augenblicklich schlecht. „Oh nein. Sag jetzt nicht." Er ging auf Cristina zu, die erneut nur mit dem Kopf genickt hatte, und nahm sie in seine Arme. „Wo ist..?"

„Noch im OP." Sie drückte sich wieder von ihm und sah dann betreten zu Boden. „Er ist aus dem Krankenhaus gegangen, nachdem sie ihn aus dem OP Saal geschmissen hatten. Ich gehe wieder rüber und melde mich dann." Ohne Mark noch einmal anzusehen, verließ sie den Waschraum.

Mark atmete tief durch und wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. Die Schulter straffend ging auch er hinaus und durchquerte auf schnellstem Weg das Krankenhaus. Er hatte eine Vermutung wo er Derek finden würde und konnte ihn dann auch schon von weitem vor Joe's Bar stehen sehen. Noch einmal tief durchatmend beschleunigte er seine Schritte und stellte sich dann vor Derek, der wie angewurzelt vor der Tür stand.

„Hey, ich habe es gerade gehört. Es tut mir so unendlich Leid. Kann ich was für dich machen? Irgendwas?" Mark legte seine Hand auf seine Schulter und versuchte einen Augenkontakt mit ihm herzustellen, was ihm aber nicht gelang.

„Sie haben mich rausgeschmissen." Sagte Derek nach einer Weile mit monotoner Stimme. Er zuckte dabei mit der Schulter und sah dann zu Mark hoch. Rausgeschmissen."

„Ich weiß. Cristina hat es mir erzählt." Mark runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Alles was ihm einfiel waren nur dämliche Floskeln, die seinem Freund auch nicht weiter geholfen hätten. Wie konnte er ihm versprechen, dass alles wieder gut werden würde, wenn er das nicht mit Sicherheit wusste. „Sollen wir reingehen und was trinken?" Er deutete dabei nach hinten auf den Eingang zur Bar.

„Ich bin hergekommen, weil ich was trinken wollte." Derek blickte zu Boden und dann auf seine Hände. Sie kamen ihm nutzlos vor, da er ihr nicht hatte helfen können.

„Gut, dann gehen wir rein." Bekräftigte Mark seine Absichten und drückte dabei die Schulter seines Freundes. Doch Derek blieb weiterhin wie angewurzelt stehen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Cristina wird sich melden. Lass uns reingehen, damit du dich hinsetzen kannst."

„Nein. Ich muss… ich muss." Derek holte tief Luft und schüttelte dabei erneut den Kopf. „Ich muss rüber. Wenn ich da reingehe, dann rieche ich nach Rauch oder Alkohol. Das geht nicht." Wieder fiel sein Blick auf seine Hände und er drehte sich langsam um, wobei er aber schon nach dem ersten Schritt wieder stehen blieb. „Ich kann nicht."

„Derek." Mark sprang um seinen Freund herum und packte ihn an den Schultern. Schon im nächsten Moment musste er das Gewicht von ihm mittragen, nachdem Dereks Körper von tiefen Schluchzern durchgeschüttelt wurde. Er legte seine Arme um ihn herum und versuchte das bisschen Trost zu spenden, wozu er in der Lage war.

**Im Krankenhaus **

Derek beugte sich seufzend nach vorne und strich Meredith eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Als er sie betrachtete verglich er ihren Anblick mit dem Gesicht, dass er noch am Morgen zu sehen bekommen hatte. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass es sich dabei um die ein und dieselbe Frau handeln sollte. In ihm stieg ein Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit an, da er nicht wusste wie er ihr dazu verhelfen könnte, wieder so auszusehen wie noch an diesem Morgen. Sein Blick wanderte von ihrem blassen Gesicht zu dem Herzmonitor, der an sie angeschlossen war. Das stetige piepen und die rhythmischen Aufzeichnungen ihres Herzschlages bedeuteten zwar einerseits eine große Erleichterung, aber es spendete ihm dennoch nur einen schwachen Trost. Er sah auf ihren Handrücken, wo noch immer ein Zugang gelegt war, der sie weiterhin mit einer Flüssigkeit versorgte. Gekoppelt mit Medikamenten, die sie jetzt nötig hatte. Wieder seufzte er auf und zog den Stuhl näher an ihr Bett heran, damit er ihr näher war. Er legte seinen Kopf auf ihrer Schulter ab und atmete tief durch. Noch immer hoffte er aus dem Albtraum aufzuwachen, aber da er noch immer einen großen Schmerz verspürte, wusste er, dass er nicht schlief.

Als Meredith sich unter seinem Kopf langsam bewegte, sah er vorsichtig auf und mühte sich zu einem warmen Lächeln, was ihm aber alles andere als gelang. „Hey." Er strich ihr sanft über ihre Haare und küsste sie dann auf ihre Lippen.

Meredith brauchte etwas, um sich orientieren zu können. Der Raum war abgedunkelt und etwas neben ihr gab ein piependes Geräusch von sich. Nur langsam begannen ihre Augen klarer zu sehen. Allmählich realisierte sie, dass sie in einem Krankenzimmer lag. Das piepende Geräusch kam von einem Monitor, an dem sie angeschlossen sein musste, da von ihr irgendwelche Kabel und Schläuche abgingen. Langsam kamen die Erinnerungen wieder hoch und als sie in Dereks traurige Augen sah, wusste sie es wieder. Tränen sprangen ihr sofort in die Augen als sie eine Hand auf ihren Bauch ablegte.

„Es tut mir so Leid." Brach es aus ihr hervor, auch wenn es mit all dem Schluchzen kaum zu verstehen war. Die heißen Tränen rollten unkontrolliert ihre Wangen hinunter und benetzten allmählich ihr dünnes OP Hemd, das man ihr angezogen hatte.

„Nicht doch." Derek war sofort aufgesprungen und nahm sie vorsichtig in den Arm, da er keinen der Infusionsschläuche heraus reißen wollte. Nachdem er sich zu ihr auf das Bett gesetzt hatte, zog er sie fester an sich heran und wiegte sie sanft hin und her während er ihr beruhigend zuredete. Allerdings kamen seine Wörter auch nur einem Flüstern gleich als sich seine Tränen mit ihren vermischte.

„Ich wollte nicht… ich kann nicht." Fing Meredith schluchzend an, doch ihre Lungen brannten bereits, so dass sie immer kurzatmiger wurde und nach Luft schnappte.

Derek nahm vorsichtig ihr Gesicht in seine Hände, um sie so besser erreichen zu können, doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und murmelte unzusammenhängende Wörter vor sich hin.

Alarmiert von dem ansteigenden Piepen des Herzmonitors sah Derek besorgt auf. „Meredith, beruhige dich bitte." Flehte er sie an, doch sie schüttelte schluchzend den Kopf.

„Es tut mir Leid, es tut mir Leid." Wiederholte sie immer wieder während Derek nach einer Schwester rief, indem er den Notfallknopf betätigte.

Als Meredith wieder wach wurde, kam sie schneller zu sich als noch beim ersten Mal. Viel schneller realisierte sie wo sie war und warum sie da war. Sie drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite und sah in Dereks besorgte Augen.

„Hey." Begrüßte er sie erneut als er sich zu ihr beugte und sie sanft auf die Wange küsste. „Du hast mir eben ganz schön Kummer gemacht." Ein halbherziges Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen als er sich wieder zu ihr auf das Bett setzte.

„Es tut mir Leid, Derek." Sie konnte es nicht aufhalten als erneut Tränen in ihren Augen brannten. „Ich hatte heute Morgen etwas gemerkt. Wenn ich sofort…"

„Dann hätten wir es nur früher gewusst, Meredith." Er hatte seinen Zeigefinger auf ihre Lippen gelegt, um sie davor zu stoppen die Schuld auf sich zu nehmen. „Du trägst keine Schuld. Es sollte einfach nicht sein." Sprach er dann auch seinen Gedanken aus, um sie zu beruhigen. Auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, wie er ihr Trost spenden sollte, wenn er für sich selber keinen fand. Bislang hielt ihn lediglich die Sorge um Meredith aufrecht, doch er wusste nicht was er danach empfinden würde. Dann, wenn die Sorge um ihre Gesundheit verschwunden war und noch die Trauer übrig blieb.

Meredith nickte ihm zu, obwohl sie ihm nicht ganz beipflichten konnte. Immerhin hatte sie ein erstes Anzeichen übergangen. Es war zwar wenig Blut, was sie morgens in ihrem Slip vorgefunden hatte. Doch sie wurde zu einem Notfall gerufen und dann spürte sie kurz darauf ein leichtes Ziehen. Vielleicht wäre etwas zu machen gewesen, wenn sie sofort eine Gynäkologin aufgesucht hätte.

„Hör auf dir einzureden, dass du Schuld hast." Er strich ihr mit seinem Daumen sanft über die Wange und lächelte als er ihren überraschten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. „Du hast nichts falsch gemacht, Meredith."

„Du wolltest ein Baby." Stellte Meredith mit einem Flüstern fest und atmete tief durch als ihre Stimme brach. „Und ich habe es verloren."

„Was nicht deine Schuld war." Wiederholte er mit fester Stimme während er ihre frischen Tränen mit seinem Zeigefinger weg wischte. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie zärtlich auf ihre Lippen. Danach blickte er wieder auf, wobei sich jetzt auch in seinen Augen wieder Tränen gebildet hatten. „Ich liebe dich, Meredith."

Tief durchatmend wischte sie sich mit ihrem Daumen eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. „Ich liebe dich auch." Sie legte die Hand auf ihren Bauch und rückte dann leicht zur Seite. „Kannst du bei mir liegen? Ich will nicht allein sein."

„Es wird ein klein wenig eng werden." Informierte er sie während er seine Schuhe auszog und dann zu ihr unter die Decke schlüpfte. Er sorgte dafür, dass er nicht mit einer unbedachten Bewegung sämtliche Kabel oder Schläuche löste, dann nahm er sie in den Arm, wobei sie sofort ihren Kopf auf seine Brust ablegte. Während er sie fest an sich drückte, hoffte er darauf zumindest für ein paar Stunden, Schlaf zu finden. Ganz in der Hoffnung doch noch aus dem Albtraum aufzuwachen.

**Haus der Karevs **

„Vielen Dank." Alex nickte dem Taxifahrer noch einmal zu, bevor er den Wagen verließ und langsam und mit unsicheren Schritten auf die Eingangstür zuging. Er fingerte in seiner Tasche herum, um nach dem Schlüssel zu suchen. Vergeblich. Die Hosentaschen! Er zog die Jacke aus und warf sie sich über die Schulter. Die Suche in den Hosentaschen blieb genauso ergebnislos wie eine nochmalige Suche in seinen Jackentaschen. Ernüchternd kam er zu dem Ergebnis, dass der Schlüssel verschwunden war. Ganz wage erinnerte er sich daran, dass Joe ihm den Autoschlüssel aus der Hand genommen und stattdessen ein Taxi für ihn gerufen hatte mit der Bemerkung „Es ist besser, wenn du in deinem Zustand nicht mehr fährst." Alex rieb sich die schmerzenden Schläfen. Er erinnerte sich plötzlich, wo der Schlüssel war – im Auto! Leise stöhnend lehnte er sich gegen die Tür. Wenn er nicht vor seiner eigenen Haustür die Nacht verbringen wollte musste er klingeln. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er Izzie seinen Zustand erklären sollte. Wahrscheinlich war sie sowieso schon vor Sorge ganz krank und hatte überall herumtelefoniert, wo er wohl abgeblieben war. Er hatte nicht geplant, sich so zu betrinken. Er hatte einfach nur abschalten wollen an einem neutralen Ort, den Tag vergessen wollen. Zweimal war er heute mit dem Tod konfrontiert worden. Einmal eine Patientin und dann noch die Nachricht von Meredith's Fehlgeburt. Und er hatte immer noch keine Ahnung, wie er es Izzie beibringen sollte. Die Mengen an Alkohol, die er in den letzten drei Stunden zu sich genommen hatte, hatten dafür nicht ausgereicht. Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen, als die Tür plötzlich aufgerissen wurde und Izzie im Türrahmen erschien.

„Alex?!" Mit einer Mischung aus Schock und Überraschung sah sie ihn an. „Ich habe Autoscheinwerfer vor der Tür gesehen." Sie unterzog ihn einer prüfenden Musterung. „Wo kommst du so spät her? Wo ist unser Auto?" stieß sie hervor.

Ihre Fragen ignorierend, schob er sie zur Seite und betrat das Haus. „Bei Joe", sagte er knapp, nachdem beide die Küche betreten hatten. Alex griff in das Regal über der Spüle und holte eine Packung Aspirin hervor.

„Du bist betrunken!" Es war keine Frage sondern eine Feststellung.

„Ja." Er nickte, während er eine Tablette aus der Folie drückte. „Tut mir leid!"

Diffuse Angstgefühle stiegen in Izzie hoch. Es war nicht Alex' Art, sich so zu betrinken. Er hasste es. Er hatte immer wieder betont, dass er nicht so werden wollte wie sein Vater. „Was ist passiert?" Sie ging auf ihn zu, die Hände ineinander gekrampft.

Er schüttelte müde den Kopf und spülte dann die Tablette hinunter, bevor er zum Küchentisch ging und sich setzte. „Schläft Jonathan?"

Izzie sah ihn beunruhigt an. Es war auch nicht Alex' Art, ihren Fragen auszuweichen. Sie setzte sich zu ihm an den Tisch und sah ihn an. „Stressiger Tag?" Sie spürte unwillkürlich, wie sie den Atem anhielt.

„Ja." Er nickte und sah dann hoch. „Und wie ... war deiner?" Er hatte Mühe, die Frage einigermaßen artikuliert über die Lippen zu bringen.

„Gut." Ihre Hände krampften sich um die Tischkante. „Ich war mit Hannah in der Stadt. Wir haben ... Babysachen gekauft." Die Stille danach war bedrückend. Sie hob den Kopf und sah, wie Alex starr gegen die Wand starrte. „Ich habe einen süßen Strampler für Meredith' Baby gekauft", fuhr sie schnell fort. „Ich dachte, dass sie sich vielleicht darüber freuen ..." Sie brach erschrocken ab, als Alex über den Tisch hinweg nach ihrer Hand griff.

„Iz ..." In dem Moment, wo er ihren Namen ausgesprochen hatte wusste er, dass es kein Zurück mehr gab.

Izzie hob den Kopf und sah ihn an. Sie brauchte nicht zu fragen, ob etwas passiert war. Sie konnte es an seinem Blick erkennen. „Meredith?" brachte sie mühsam hervor.

Alex nickte, während er seine Hand fester um Izzie's schloss. „Derek brachte sie heute Nachmittag zur Gynäkologie." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir konnten nichts mehr tun. Das Baby war noch nicht lebensfähig."

"Nein ..." stammelte sie. „Nicht das Baby ... nein ...!" Sie entzog Alex die Hand und sprang auf. Tränen quollen aus ihren Augen und rannen die Wangen hinunter, während sie die Arme um ihren zitternden Körper schlang.

Alex nahm seine ganze Kraft zusammen und stand auf und ging zu ihr hinüber. Vorsichtig nahm er sie in den Arm und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar. „Es tut mir so leid, Iz!" murmelte er, während er sanft über ihren Rücken strich.

Beide schauten erschrocken hoch, als die Tür aufging und Hannah die Küche betrat. „Jonathan weint!" sagte sie knapp, während sie neugierig zwischen ihren Eltern hin und her sah.

„Ich gehe schon." Izzie befreite sich schnell aus Alex' Armen und wischte sich über die Augen.

Er wollte protestieren, doch sie hatte bereits die Küche verlassen und rannte die Treppe hinauf.

„Ist was passiert?" Hannah sah Alex verstört an. „Wieso weint Mom denn?"

Alex schüttelte den Kopf. Er war nicht mehr wirklich fähig, ein vernünftiges Gespräch mit seiner Tochter zu führen. „Geh schlafen, Hannah! Du hast morgen Schule", sagte er knapp. Er sah, wie Hannah den Mund öffnete, um zu widersprechen. „Bitte!" Er sah sie eindringlich und bittend an. „Ich erkläre dir morgen alles."

Hannah nickte. „Gute Nacht, Alex!"

„Schlaf gut, Kleines!" Er sah ihr irritiert hinterher, als sie die Küche verließ. Es war sonst nicht Hannah's Art, so schnell aufzugeben. Aber anscheinend war sie wirklich müde. Seufzend löschte er das Licht in der Küche und ging dann ebenfalls die Treppe nach oben.

**In dem Sprichwort „was einen nicht umbringt, macht einen nur härter" geht es um mehr als das eigentliche Überleben. Es geht darum wie man es macht. Wenn der 100 Meter Läufer den Verlust seines Beines für den Rest seines Lebens beklagt, dann hat er sein Leben nachträglich fort geschmissen. Wenn er aber einen Ausweg sucht, um trotzdem noch Sport machen zu können, dann schafft er das nur mit allergrößter Anstrengung, die er aufbringen kann, weil er bereit ist zu kämpfen. Verliert man dann doch einmal seine Balance, so kann man sich sicher sein, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen (**_**Alex legt seine Arme um Izzie, die noch immer Jonathan im Arm hält**_**). Jeder Verlust birgt somit die Frage, wie man damit umgeht. Ob man sich dazu hinreißen lässt aufzugeben oder ob man bereit ist zu kämpfen (**_**Derek liegt bei Meredith im Bett. Beide haben die Augen geöffnet und starren ins Leere**_**). **


	4. Chapter 4

_**6.04 – Comforting Lie **_

_**Comforting Lie **_

_I started out on the wrong foot _

_Now i'm not myself _

_I am Jekyll, I am Hyde _

_Found this place to hide _

_Come seek me _

_Oh, so up and down _

_SO back and forth _

_So insecure _

_Can't get this taste out of my mouth _

_Swallow it down _

_Pretend _

_Chours: Hold it, hold it all in _

_Let it build up _

_Build a bomb _

_Blow it, blow it away _

_Clear it all out _

_Just end it _

_I'm just a normal person _

_Without those problems _

_When did it change? _

_Admissions so embarrasing _

_I'm on the verge of tears again _

_Chours _

_Oh look i took the band-Aid off _

_Did i take it off too soon? _

_Hysterical confession _

_My big courageous move _

_Don't gasp at the predictable _

_A comforting lie can't last _

_Preordained checklist of this awkward love _

_It's so sad _

_Chours _

_Sort it, sort it out _

_Just give it back _

_No thank you _

_Toss it,toss it away _

_Elimnate _

_Just give up _

_I can't decide _

_This tug of war _

_I'm feeling weak _

**Der Unterschied zwischen Stärke und Schwäche ist auf den ersten Blick leicht erklärt. Stärke bedeutet, dass man sich allem gewachsen fühlt. Wenn man schwach ist, dann gibt man schon beim kleinsten Problem auf. Eine anfangs logische Erklärung. Doch wie bei so vielem ist auch hier die Linie zwischen Stärke und Schwäche fließend. So steht man lächelnd seinen Mitmenschen gegenüber, auch wenn einem vielmehr nach weinen zu Mute ist (**_**Derek und Meredith betreten das Krankenhaus. Beide versuchen ein neutrales Gesicht zu wahren, während man ihnen mitleidige Blicke zuwirft**_**). Dabei verbirgt man die Gefühle so gut es **

**geht, um bloß keine weiteren Fragen mehr beantworten zu müssen (**_**Izzie legt ein Thermometer zur Seite und geht anschließend ins Schlafzimmer, wo sie Alex mysteriös anlächelt**_**). Man vergisst regelrecht, dass es einfacher ist, seine Gefühle offen zu zeigen (**_**Lexie steht schwer atmend vor einer Haustür. Sie umfährt ihren Verlobungsring und überwindet sich schließlich zu klingeln**_**) **

**Im Krankenhaus – Neugeborenenstation **

Chief Webber stand mit verschränkten Armen auf dem Flur. Schon seit in paar Minuten beobachtete er Derek, der wie versteinert auf die Neugeborenen vor sich starrte. Kopfschüttelnd fuhr sich Webber mit der Hand durch das Gesicht und atmete anschließend tief durch bevor er sich seinem jungen Kollegen langsam näherte. Er legte Derek eine Hand auf die Schulter, ohne ihn dabei anzusehen.

„Sie neigen wohl dazu, sich selber zu foltern?" Webber ließ wieder von Derek ab und verschränkte die Arme sofort wieder während er sich selber die Neugeborenen betrachtete.

„Ich hatte hier zu tun." Erwiderte Derek tief durchatmend. Er fühlte sich wie aus einer Trance gerissen und musste sich deswegen schütteln. Nur langsam drangen wieder die normalen Krankenhausgeräusche an sein Ohr, weswegen er sich neugierig umsah wer noch um ihn herum stehen könnte.

„Vor mehr als einer dreiviertel Stunde." Bestätigte Webber kopfnickend. Kniff dann aber die Augen zusammen als er sich wieder Derek zuwandte. „Und seit einer halben Stunde stehen sie hier wie angewurzelt."

„Woher wollen sie das wissen?" Hakte Derek irritiert nach. Wieder sah er sich um und dieses Mal entdeckte er eine Krankenschwester, die in seine Richtung sah. Er war sich nicht sicher, doch irgendwoher kannte er das Gesicht. Sie lächelte ihm warmherzig zu und ging dann an den beiden Ärzten vorbei und verschwand bald um eine Ecke.

„Sie hatte mich vor rufen lassen, nachdem sie sich nicht mehr gerührt hatten." Informierte ihn Webber und fixierte dabei seinen Kollegen mit den Augen.

„Ist das verboten?" Fragte Derek trotzig nach, was ihm aber auch sofort wieder Leid tat. Es konnte niemand etwas dafür, dass er sich noch immer leer fühlte und er nachts Albträume hatte. „Entschuldigung." Murmelte er leise und senkte betreten den Kopf ab.

„Das ist nicht hilfreich." Webber deutete zu den Neugeborenen während er weiterhin Derek eindringlich ansah. „Machen sie es sich nicht schwerer als es ohnehin schon ist. Sie bekommen ihr Baby nicht mehr zurück. Aber ihr Leben muss trotzdem weiter gehen."

Derek schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich erneut zu den Neugeborenen. „Es gibt nichts was helfen kann. Ich habe Albträume, muss mich zwingen zu essen. Irgendwie funktioniere ich nur noch." Gestand er jetzt offen. Tief durchatmend rang er nach Fassung. „Meredith hat nachher einen Termin bei der Gynäkologin. Eigentlich hätte es eine Routineuntersuchung werden sollen und jetzt ist es nur eine Nachsorgeuntersuchung."

„Verstehe." Der Chief legte ihm erneut seine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte diese leicht. „Warum nehmen sie beide nicht einfach eine Woche Urlaub?"

„Es spielt doch keine Rolle wo wir sind. Es schmerzt trotzdem." Den Kopf von seinem Vorgesetzten abgewandt, wischte sich Derek eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel.

„Es geht mehr darum, dass sie alles verarbeiten müssen und das gelingt ihnen beiden an einem anderen Ort vielleicht besser." Erklärte Webber seine Idee. Seufzend schüttelte er den Kopf. Am liebsten hätte er den beiden den Schmerz genommen, doch damit mussten sie alleine fertig werden. „Denken sie darüber nach. Und sie bekommen die Woche sobald sie danach fragen."

Derek nickte dankbar mit dem Kopf. Nachdem er wegen dem Kloß in seinem Hals hart schlucken musste, sah er wieder zu seinem Vorgesetzten auf. „Danke für das Angebot. Ich werde mit Meredith darüber reden."

„Machen sie das. Und jetzt erteile ich ihnen ein Verbot. Sie werden hier auf dieser Station vorerst keine Patienten übernehmen. Und keine Widerrede." Webber wartete noch das Kopfnicken ab und klopfte Derek anschließend auf den Rücken. „Dann werde ich mich jetzt mal wieder an die Arbeit machen." Mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend ließ Webber Derek weiterhin bei den Neugeborenen stehen. Aber er konnte ihm nicht vorschreiben wie er mit dem Verlust umzugehen hat, weswegen er darauf vertrauen musste, dass Derek das richtige tat.

**Haus der Karevs **

Izzie war gerade dabei, die nasse Wäsche in den Trockner zu stopfen, als sie hörte, wie ein Schlüssel im Türschloss herumgedreht wurde. "Hannah?" Sie stand schnell auf ging ihrer Tochter entgegen. "Wie war die Schule?"

"Langweilig." Hannah verdrehte demonstrativ die Augen. "Unser Lehrerin war krank. Und wir hatten eine Vertretung. Die war so blöd."

Izzie verkniff sich ein Schmunzeln. "Nun, ich denke, der restliche Tag wird besser." Sie zwinkerte ihr zu. "Ich habe dein Lieblingsessen gemacht ... Nudelauflauf. Möchtest du gleich essen, oder möchtest du dich erst ausruhen?"

"Gleich essen." Hannah's Laune hob sich gleich, als sie ihrer Mutter in die Küche folgte. Verwundert schaute sie auf die leere Wippe. "Wo ist denn Jonathan?"

"Bei Oma." Izzie griff sich zwei Topflappen und zog den Auflauf aus dem Backofen. "Und für dich habe ich auch eine Überraschung." Sie lächelte geheimnisvoll, während sie die Auflaufform auf den Tisch stellte und dann zwei Teller holte.

"Eine Überraschung?" Hannah sah sie erwartungsvoll an. "Aber ich habe doch erst in einem Monat Geburtstag!"

"Nicht so eine Überraschung." Izzie lachte über Hannah's Bemerkung. "Du hattest dir doch immer mal gewünscht, bei deiner Freundin Jenna zu übernachten." Izzie nahm Hannah's Teller und füllte ihr Nudeln auf. "Nun, ich habe heute mit Jenna's Mutter telefoniert und sie ist einverstanden damit, dass du heute über Nacht bei Jenna bleiben kannst. Sie bringt euch dann morgen zur Schule."

"Wirklich?" Ungeachtet des Essens, dass schon dampfend vor ihr auf dem Tisch stand, sprang Hannah vom Stuhl und umarmte ihre Mutter überschwänglich. "Ich darf wirklich über Nacht bleiben?!"

Izzie nickte lächelnd, während sie ihre Tochter fest an sich drückte. "Also scheint mir die Überraschung ja gelungen zu sein."

"Und wie!" Hannah befreite sich lachend aus Izzie's Armen und setzte sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl. "Dann esse ich jetzt schnell, mache meine Hausaufgaben, und dann kannst du mich ja gleich rüber fahren", stieß sie voller Eifer hervor, während sie mit ihrer Gabel eine überbackene Nudel aufspießte.

Ein zufriedenes Lächeln huschte über Izzie's Gesicht, während sie ihre Tochter betrachtete. Alles lief wie am Schnürchen. Jetzt musste nur noch Alex pünktlich nach Hause kommen. Denn auch für ihn hatte sie eine Überraschung geplant.

"Du hast gesagt, dass ich mir alles wünschen dürfte", warf Hannah unvermittelt ein, während sie noch damit beschäftigt war zu kauen.

"Wie kommst du jetzt darauf?" fragte Izzie erstaunt, während sie ihren Teller auch mit Nudeln füllte.

"Ich habe genau in einem Monat Geburtstag. Da macht man sich halt so seine Gedanken", antworte sie schulterzuckend.

"Und ich nehme an, dass du schon ganz konkrete Vorstellungen und Wünsche hast", meinte Izzie schmunzelnd, während sie eine Gabel von ihrem Essen nahm.

"Einen Hund!" kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen aus Hannah's Mund. "Bones ist so süß! Ich will auch so einen Hund haben. Jenna hat zu Weihnachten auch einen bekommen." Sie nickte heftig. "Außerdem hat es Alex erlaubt", fügte sie grinsend hinzu.

Izzie zog nachdenklich die Stirn in Falten. Vermutlich hätte er Hannah's Wunsch nicht gleich so leichtfertig zugestimmt, wenn er gewusst hätte, welche Überraschung sie für ihn parat hielt. Ein Teenager, ein Laufanfänger, ein Säugling und ein Hund wären vermutlich sogar ihm zu viel. "Wir reden später darüber, in Ordnung?" wich sie aus.

Auf Hannah's Stirn konnte man eine Unmutsfalte erkennen. "Immer später", maulte sie.

"Hey, jetzt ermögliche ich dir schon eine Übernachtung mit deiner Freundin, und du bist immer noch nicht zufrieden", rief Izzie empört aus.

Hannah senkte betreten den Kopf und aß schnell weiter. "Darf ich jetzt aufstehen und nach oben gehen?" fragte sie kleinlaut, als sie aufgegessen hatte.

Izzie nickte. "Fang schon einmal mit deinen Hausaufgaben an", schlug sie vor. "Ich komme nachher hoch und schaue es mir an." Lächelnd sah sie, wie Hannah aufsprang und aus der Küche rannte.

**Im Krankenhaus – Untersuchungsraum **

Meredith zog sich seufzend das Patientenhemd über und schlich dann mit einem

beklemmenden Gefühl zum Untersuchungsstuhl. Daneben wartete bereits Derek, der sie mit einem ausdruckslosen Gesicht bereits erwartete. Sie machte ihm keinen Vorwurf, da sie heute auch lieber einen Vorsorgetermin wahrnehmen wollte. Wieder seufzte sie als sie sich auf den Stuhl setzte. Sie griff nach Dereks Hand als Dr. Edwards den Untersuchungsraum betrat.

Die Gynäkologin setzte ein aufmunterndes Lächeln auf, auch wenn sie wusste, dass den beiden nicht nach Lachen zumute war. Da sie aber auch mit Trübsal blasen nicht hilfreich sein würde, entschied sie sich eine positive Stimmung zu verbreiten. Sie reichte den beiden die Hand und griff dann nach Merediths Akte, die sie nur kurz studierte, um sie dann kopfnickend zur Seite zu legen. „Es sind jetzt drei Wochen her nach der Kürettage. Hatten sie irgendwelche Probleme?"

„Nein." Meredith schüttelte den Kopf und bereitete sich auf die weitere Untersuchung vor, indem sie Dereks Hand noch fester drückte. Tief durchatmend schloss sie die Augen, da sie nicht anhand des Gesichtsausdruckes ihrer Ärztin sehen wollte, ob etwas nicht stimmte. Denn nach dem zunächst schockierten Gesicht kam meist ein mitfühlendes „es tut mir schrecklich Leid" Gesicht, was sie in den letzten Wochen von allen möglichen Mitarbeitern zugeworfen bekommen hatte.

„Wie ich erwartet hatte." Beendete Dr. Edwards die Untersuchung und deutete an, dass sich Meredith wieder bequemer hinsetzen konnte. „Es sieht alles sehr gut aus."

Derek half Meredith dabei, sich anders hinzusetzen, wandte sich dann aber wieder der Ärztin zu. „Sie kann also immer noch Kinder bekommen?" Dabei bemerkte er nicht, dass Meredith ihn fassungslos anstarrte, weil sein Blick auf die Ärztin fixiert war.

„Natürlich. Die Fehlgeburt hatte auch nichts mit ihr zu tun gehabt. Es war eine natürliche Reaktion ihres Körpers auf eine fehlerhafte Frucht, was man zu dem Zeitpunkt der Schwangerschaft nicht mit dem Ultraschall erkennen kann." Erklärte die Ärztin den beiden und fing an Notizen in Merediths Krankenblatt zu machen.

„Aber für eine Schwangerschaft ist es zu früh." Warf Meredith fast panisch ein. Sie zog ihre Hand von Derek zurück und verschränkte beide Arme vor ihrem Bauch.

„Aus medizinischer Sicht gibt es keine Einwände. Ihr Körper ist wieder bereit dafür." Dr. Edwards sah zu Meredith auf und legte dann eine Hand auf deren Arm. „Wenn sie aber noch Zeit zum Trauern brauchen, dann sollten sie mit einer erneuten Schwangerschaft warten."

„Ich denke, ich bin noch nicht soweit." Murmelte Meredith mehr zu sich während sie ihren Blick absenkte und auf ihren Bauch starrte.

Dr. Edwards nickte ihr zu, nahm dann aber das Krankenblatt erneut auf und beendete ihre Notizen. Als sie fertig war, stand sie von ihrem Stuhl auf. Sich räuspernd brachte sie Meredith dazu, wieder aufzublicken. „Wie bereits erwähnt hat alles gut ausgesehen. Sie können also wieder beruhigt Geschlechtsverkehr haben. Sollten wider Erwarten Probleme auftreten oder sie einfach Fragen haben, dann kommen sie zu mir."

„Danke." Meredith atmete tief durch, wobei sie sich damit mehr beruhigen wollte, als dass sie wirklich erleichtert war. Sie nahm die ausgestreckte Hand der Gynäkologin entgegen, die sich damit verabschiedete und nur wenige Augenblicke später aus dem Untersuchungszimmer verschwunden war.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Derek griff wieder nach Merediths Hand, die ihn überrascht ansah. „Du siehst blass aus." Erklärte er seine Nachfrage und drückte dabei ihre Hand.

„Alles bestens." Sie wollte von dem Stuhl aufstehen, doch er versperrte ihr den Weg, weswegen sie tief durchatmete bevor sie ihren Blick anhob, um ihn anzusehen. „Ich bin nur müde und würde gerne nach Hause."

Er rückte ein Stück zur Seite und half ihr dann von dem Untersuchungsstuhl herunter. Bevor sie außerhalb seiner Reichweite war, zog er sie noch einmal zu sich zurück. Lächelnd nahm er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen. Nachdem sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten, sah er ihr tief in die Augen. „Du glaubst gar nicht wie erleichtert ich bin, dass bei dir alles in Ordnung ist."

„Ich weiß." Sie strich ihm mit einem eher nervösen Lächeln mit der Hand über seine Wange,

drückte sich dann aber von ihm ab. „Ich werde mich dann mal umziehen." Seufzend drehte sie

sich um. Nach der Erfahrung mit der Fehlgeburt hatte sie kein großes Interesse, erneut schwanger werden zu wollen. Allerdings glaubte sie in seinen Augen wieder Hoffnung auf ein gemeinsames Kind aufblitzen zu sehen und sie wollte ihn nicht enttäuschen. Sie wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel.

**Haus der O'Malleys **

Lexie war sich nicht so sicher, ob es eine gute Idee gewesen war, sich mit ihrer zukünftigen Schwiegermutter alleine zu treffen. Sie hatte es trotzdem getan, um George einen Gefallen zu tun. Denn der Mai rückte immer näher, und sie hatten noch nicht wirklich viel für die Hochzeitsplanung getan.

"Tee oder Kaffee?" Louise kam aus der Küche und sah Lexie mit einem erwartungsvollen Lächeln an.

"Tee, danke." Lexie erwiderte das Lächeln und wandte sich dann wieder der Hochzeitsliste zu, die auf ihrem Schoß lag.

"George hat mir erzählt, dass ihr letzte Woche schon beim Pfarrer gewesen seid", sagte Louise, während sie zwei Tassen dampfenden Tee auf dem Wohnzimmertisch abstellte.

Lexie nickte. "Wir wollten sicher gehen, dass der 5. Mai noch frei ist." Sie nahm eine Tasse und begann darin zu rühren. "Das Datum ist nämlich sehr beliebt. Aber er sagte uns, dass es keine Probleme machen würde. Wir haben uns früh genug angemeldet."

Ein strahlendes Lächeln erhellte Louise's Gesicht. "Das ist einfach wundervoll!" Sie warf einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zu einem Bild hinüber, auf dem der verstorbene Harold O'Malley zu sehen war. "Es hätte George's Vater viel bedeutet, dass sein Sohn am selben Tag heiratet wie er seinerzeit."

Lexie spürte plötzlich einen Kloß in ihrem Hals, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass auch ihre Mutter nicht bei ihrer Trauung mit dabei sein würde.

"Lexie?" Louise hatte bemerkt, wie ruhig ihre Schwiegertochter in spe plötzlich geworden war. "Ich habe dich traurig gemacht. Das wollte ich nicht." Sie legte ihre Hand zaghaft auf Lexie's.

"Schon gut." Lexie rang sich ein Lächeln ab. "Ich habe gerade an meine Mutter denken müssen. Sie hat sich immer gewünscht, dass ich glücklich werde. Es ist so schade, dass sie das nun nicht mehr miterleben kann."

Louise sah Lexie mitfühlend an. "Ja, das ist wirklich traurig. Es tut mir so schrecklich leid für dich! Aber dein Vater kommt doch zur Hochzeit, oder?"

Lexie nickte langsam. "Er wird mich zum Altar geleiten. George und ich haben ihn vor ein paar Tagen besucht und schon ein paar Sachen mit ihm besprochen. Vermutlich werden Molly und Eric nicht kommen. Entweder haben sie ihr Baby dann schon, oder Molly steht kurz vor der Entbindung."

Louise nickte. "Ich verstehe. Hast du dich denn schon darum gekümmert, wer deine Brautjungfern sein werden?"

"Ich wollte eigentlich Meredith fragen", sagte Lexie zögernd. "Aber ich glaube, ihr steht im Moment der Sinn nach anderen Dingen, als sich ausgerechnet um Hochzeitsvorbereitungen zu kümmern." Sie seufzte leise.

"Wieso, was ist denn mit Meredith?" erkundigte sich Louise neugierig.

Lexie zögerte einen Moment mit der Antwort. "Hat George nichts erzählt?"

"Nein." Louise schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir haben nur vor ein paar Tagen einmal kurz telefoniert. Und da haben wir eigentlich nur über die Hochzeit gesprochen."

Lexie knetete nervös ihre Finger. "Meredith hatte eine Fehlgeburt", stieß sie dann leise hervor. "Derek und sie hatten sich so auf das Baby gefreut." Sie senkte den Kopf, weil es sie immer noch mitnahm, wenn sie an den Tag zurück dachte, als das Unglück geschah.

"Wie schrecklich!" Louise sah sie betroffen an. "Das tut mir so leid für die beiden." Sie schüttelte traurig den Kopf. "So ein nettes Paar!"

"Ich wollte dann noch Izzie fragen und vielleicht Cristina", wechselte Lexie rasch das Thema. "Sie ist zwar nicht meine beste Freundin. Aber ich weiß, dass sie eine enge Freundin von Meredith ist. Und eine Brautjungfer ist einfach zu wenig."

"Was ist denn mit Callie?"

Lexie zog die Stirn kraus. "Also ich weiß ja nicht, ob es George recht wäre, wenn seine Ex-Frau meine Brautjungfer wird", druckste sie herum.

"Ich dachte, ihr währet befreundet." Louise nahm wieder einen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse und sah Lexie mit viel sagendem Blick an.

"Sind wir auch." Lexie nickte. "Aber ich möchte beiden gerne eine peinliche Situation ersparen." Sie nahm schnell die Tasse hoch und nahm einen Schluck daraus.

Louise sah sie schmunzelnd an. "Höre ich da etwa ein wenig Eifersucht heraus?" Sie rümpfte die Nase. "Kein Wunder, dass die Ehe schief ging. Wer heiratet denn schon in Las Vegas?"

Lexie lächelte dünn. Sie vermied es, Louise zu erzählen, dass sie und George tatsächlich auch schon darüber nachgedacht hatten, dort zu heiraten." Sie deutete auf die Liste. "Vielleicht können wir ja erst einmal eine vorläufige Liste machen, wer überhaupt kommen soll."

Louise nickte. "Schön, fangen wir an." Sie nahm Lexie die Liste aus der Hand. "Was hast du denn schon aufgeschrieben?"

Während Louise die Liste studierte, atmete Lexie erleichtert auf, dass sie das Gespräch auf etwas anderes hatte lenken können. Sie würde mit George noch einmal darüber reden, ob sie Callie wirklich zu ihrer Brautjungfer machen sollte. Und sie musste Izzie fragen. Welche Ironie, dachte sie schadenfroh. Beide Frauen hatten ihn haben wollen, aber sie hatte letztendlich den Sieg davon getragen. Mit einen zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen griff sie wieder nach ihrer Teetasse und nahm einen weiteren Schluck daraus.

**Im Krankenhaus **

Cristina beobachtete wie Meredith zusammen mit Derek das Krankenhaus verließ und drehte sich danach mit hängenden Schultern um. Fast schon schlurfend bahnte sie sich ihren Weg zu den Aufzügen, wo sie sich seufzend gegen die Wand lehnte.

„Sie sollten vielleicht einfach mal mit ihr reden." Dr. Baileys Stimme ließ die junge Asiatin aufschrecken. „Damit wäre ihnen beiden geholfen."

„Ich wüsste nicht, wie das helfen soll." Mit tiefen Falten auf der Stirn schüttelte Cristina den Kopf. Zumal sie auch nicht wusste, was sie ihrer Freundin sagen sollte. Alles was ihr in den Sinn kam, waren irgendwelche Phrasen, die man mit großer Sicherheit auch in einem Buch nachlesen konnte. Somit bräuchte sie kein Gespräch, sondern ein Buch.

„Das ist ihr Problem. Sie reden nicht." Kopschüttelnd stemmte Bailey ihre Faust in die Seite. „Oder auch mal in den Arm nehmen und zeigen, dass man da ist."

„Wir umarmen uns nicht." Stellte Cristina mit einem Gesichtsausdruck fest, der eigentlich keine Widerrede zuließ. Allerdings konnte sie an der Körpersprache ihrer Vorgesetzten erkennen, dass sie gleich welchen zu spüren bekommen würde. Deswegen wollte sie einen Schritt zurücktreten, wurde aber von der Wand gestoppt. Sie schluckte hart und wartete auf den drohenden Gewittersturm.

„Sie umarmen sich nicht? Was ist das denn für eine alberne Verhaltensweise?" Fassungslos sah Bailey zu ihrer Kollegin hinüber, die ungerührt mit den Schultern zuckte. „Ehrlich gesagt verstehe ich sie nicht. Sie haben doch die gleiche Erfahrung gemacht und sind allein deswegen schon eine große Hilfe. Doch statt die anzubieten, kommen sie mir damit, dass sie sich nicht umarmen?" Bailey hatte ihre Stimme angehoben, weswegen die umhergehenden Ärzte egal welchen Ranges einen großen Bogen um die kleine Frau machten und gleichzeitig mitleidig zu Cristina blickten.

„Wir umarmen uns nicht." Wiederholte Cristina mit fester Stimme. „Und ich habe nicht die gleiche Erfahrung wie Meredith gemacht."

„Ach nein? Ich kann mich erinnern bei der OP dabei gewesen zu sein. Bei ihnen war es zwar eine Eileiterschwangerschaft. Trotzdem haben auch sie ihr Baby verloren." Bailey stemmte ihre zweite Faust in die Seite und trat einen Schritt auf Cristina zu, die inzwischen ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte.

„Nein, es war nicht das gleiche. Ich wollte meines nicht. Meredith hingegen hat ein geplantes Baby verloren. Sie wollte ihres unbedingt haben." Mit funkelten Augen trat Cristina Bailey entgegen. „Es ist nicht das gleiche."

Tief durchatmend wurden die Gesichtszüge von Bailey wieder weicher. Sie legte Cristina eine Hand auf den Arm und sah sie eindringlich an. „Es mögen andere Voraussetzungen gewesen sein, aber wenn sie ehrlich zu sich sind, dann sehen sie die Parallele zu ihrer Freundin."

Cristina dachte einen Moment angestrengt nach und nickte schließlich mit dem Kopf. „Sie hat Derek."

„Der vielleicht vieles auffängt, aber auch nicht alles." Bailey zog ihre Hand wieder weg.

„Ich kann Meredith ja mal fragen, ob sie reden will und das dann probieren." Die junge Asiatin zuckte mit der Schulter während Bailey sie mit gehobener Augenbraue ansah. „Aber wir umarmen uns nicht." Bekräftigte sie sofort wieder, um keine Missverständnisse aufkommen zu lassen.

„Wenn sie einfach nur für sie da sind, ist es schon hilfreich." Bailey ging kopfschüttelnd von Cristina weg. Dabei murmelte sie vor sich hin, so dass noch immer ein großer Bogen um sie gemacht wurde.

**Haus der Karevs **

Ungeduldig schaute Izzie immer wieder auf die Uhr im Wohnzimmer, während sie nervös auf und ab lief. Nur ein einziges Mal, hoffte sie, würde Alex pünktlich nach Feierabend nach Hause kommen. Doch anscheinend verspätete er sich mal wieder. Nicht heute, bitte, nicht heute! Sandte sie ein Stoßgebet gen Himmel. Der Zeitpunkt war perfekt. Ein perfekterer würde sich so schnell nicht wieder finden. Hannah übernachtete bei einer Freundin, und ihre Mutter hatte sich bereit erklärt, für eine Nacht auf Jonathan aufzupassen. Das ganze Haus war leer. Sie konnten jeden Raum nutzen -wenn sie das wollten. Izzie rannte die Treppe hinauf ins Schlafzimmer und zerrte an ihrem viel zu kurzen und engen Kleid herum. Kritisch

betrachtete sie sich im Spiegel. Das kurze Mini-Kleid in flammendem Rot hatte mal gepasst. Aber die Schwangerschaft hatte ihre Spuren hinterlassen. Sie erinnerte sich plötzlich daran, dass Alex ihr einmal gesagt hatte, dass es ihm egal wäre, welche Figur sie hätte. Er hatte damals auf ihre Oberweite angespielt. Izzie lächelte. Nun, darüber brauchte er sich ganz sicher nicht zu beschweren. Die Schwangerschaft hatte das Volumen um mehr als die Hälfte verdoppelt. Sie schob den breiten schwarzen Lackleder-Gürtel, der um ihre Taille geschlungen war, noch einmal in Position, bevor sie ihre langen blonden Locken noch einmal mit den Fingern durchkämmte. Schnell schlüpfte sie in ihre silberfarbenen Stiletto Pumps als sie von unten ein Geräusch hörte. Endlich war er da!

"Izzie?" Alex stellte seine Tasche ab und ging dann gleich weiter ins Wohnzimmer. Eine Sorgenfalte erschien auf seiner Stirn, als er die leere Wippe sah. Es war ruhig im Haus -zu ruhig. Vielleicht war sie mit dem Baby oben, überlegte er. Er verließ das Wohnzimmer und wollte gerade nach oben gehen, als sie ihm entgegen kam. Für einen Moment war er zu verblüfft, um reagieren zu können. Mit leicht geöffnetem Mund und ungläubigem Blick starrte er sie an.

Izzie konnte sich nur mit Mühe ein Schmunzeln verkneifen. Anscheinend war ihr die Überraschung gelungen. Er sah aus, als ob er gerade einen Geist gesehen hätte. Sie nutzte seinen Zustand der Hilflosigkeit und ging langsam auf ihn zu. Mit einem sinnlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen schob sie seine Jacke über die Schultern und tastete sich dann weiter unter seinem Shirt entlang. Sie unterbrach ihre Aktion kurz, als sie bemerkte, dass sich Alex immer noch nicht rührte. Doch sie ließ sich dadurch nicht beirren. Nachdem sie sein Shirt weiter nach oben geschoben und den Reißverschluss seiner Hose geöffnet hatte, presste sie ihren

Körper enger an ihn und begann mit ihren Lippen, seinen Hals zu liebkosen. Auch wenn er immer noch keine Reaktion zeigte, nahm sie mit Genugtuung wahr, dass er angefangen hatte, schwerer zu atmen. Also waren ihre Verführungsversuche doch nicht ganz so fruchtlos. Sie stieß einen überraschten Schrei aus, als Alex plötzlich seine Arme um sie schlang und gierig seinen Mund auf ihren presste. Während er mit seiner Zunge sanft die Konturen ihrer Lippen nachfuhr fiel ihm plötzlich etwas ein. "

Jonathan..." stieß er schweratmend hervor, während seine Finger ganz automatisch den langen Reißverschluss ihres Kleides öffneten.

"Bei meiner Mutter …" Izzie's Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern. "Und Hannah … Hannah ist bei einer … einer Freundin …" Sie stieß einen Seufzer aus, als sie spürte, wie ihr Kleid langsam nach unten glitt und Alex seinen nackten Körper gegen ihren drückte.

Während sie eng umschlungen und sich leidenschaftlich küssend ins Wohnzimmer taumelten und dann schließlich auf den weichen Wohnzimmerteppich sanken, ging Izzie für einen Moment durch den Kopf, dass sie jeden Raum im Haus hätten wählen können, als ausgerechnet den Fußboden im Wohnzimmer.

_Einige Zeit später _

Lächelnd rollte sich Alex auf die Seite und strich mit seinen Fingern sanft über Izzie's Arm und Schulter. "Das war …" Er stoppte kurz und grinste. "Wie Weihnachten und Ostern zusammen."

"Und Geburtstag." Izzie rutschte näher an ihn heran und kuschelte sich in seine Arme "Wer weiß, vielleicht wird es ja einer", fügte sie leiser hinzu und lächelte dabei geheimnisvoll.

Alex spürte, wie er sich innerlich verkrampfte. Schon seit ein paar Wochen hatten er und Izzie das Thema "Baby" nicht mehr erwähnt. Überhaupt schien es ihm, als ob sie allmählich mit ihrer Rolle als Vollzeitmutter besser klar kam. Er hatte einfach nicht mehr darüber nachgedacht, oder vielleicht hatte er das Thema auch nur verdrängt?

"Laut meiner Temperaturkurve müsste morgen oder übermorgen mein Eisprung sein." Izzie lächelte. "Ich habe in einem Buch gelesen, dass der Zeitpunkt der Empfängnis wichtig ist, wenn man ein Mädchen haben möchte."

Völlig entgeistert sah er sie an. "Wie bitte?" rutschte es ihm heraus. Er war sich nicht so ganz sicher, ob er verstanden hatte, was Izzie gerade gesagt hatte.

"Ich dachte, da wir schon einen Jungen haben, wäre es schön, wenn es diesmal ein Mädchen werden würde." Sie setzte sich auf und zog die Stirn kraus. Alex' wechselndes Verhalten irritierte sie. "Ich dachte, du hättest vielleicht gerne eine Tochter, wo Hannah doch nicht deine leibliche Tochter ist", sagte sie verunsichert.

Abrupt setzte er sich auf und sah sie entsetzt an. Er konnte es nicht fassen! Izzie hatte das alles geplant? Es war ihr nicht darum gegangen, dass sie mal wieder Zeit für sich hatten. Sie hatte bewusst eine Schwangerschaft mit eingeplant bei ihrem Zusammensein. "Sag, dass das nicht wahr ist!" Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Du hast nur mit mir geschlafen, weil der Zeitpunkt ideal war, ein Mädchen zu zeugen?"

"Nein!" Izzie schüttelte heftig den Kopf. "Ich wollte mit dir zusammen sein. Es ist Monate her, seitdem wir das letzte Mal miteinander geschlafen haben!"

"Stimmt." Er nickte. "Und du hast es tatsächlich geschafft, diesen einmaligen Moment zu zerstören!"

Izzie zuckte leicht zusammen, als sie den Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme hörte. "Bitte Alex, lass es mich erklären!" Sie riss die Augen erschrocken auf, als sie sah, wie er aufsprang und zur Tür ging. "Wo willst du hin?"

"Ins Bett", antwortete er knapp. "Und zwar alleine!"

"Alex ... bitte ... warte!" Izzie's Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, während sie ihm hinterher sah. So sehr sie sich gewünscht hatte, wieder schwanger zu werden, so sehr wünschte sie sich jetzt auch, dass es diesmal nicht geklappt hatte. Sie schlang die Arme um ihren nackten Körper und ließ den Tränen nun ihren freien Lauf.

**Man belügt sich jeden Tag selbst. Es ist ein Schutzmechanismus, um der Realität nicht ins Auge sehen zu müssen. Doch so sehr man sich auch bemüht. An einem bestimmten Punkt kann man sich und seine Umwelt nicht mehr belügen und dann zeigt sich die wahre Stärke oder Schwäche in einem. Denn das Paradoxon liegt darin, dass Schwäche zu zeigen Stärke beweist. Allerdings neigt der Mensch dazu, nicht zulassen zu wollen, dass andere eine schwächere Seite an einem sehen. (**_**Meredith sieht Derek ins Schlafzimmer kommen und gibt vor zu schlafen, indem sie anfängt zu schnarchen**_**). Dabei würde man gerade dadurch schneller an sein Ziel kommen (**_**Lexie und George sitzen auf der Couch und reden angestrengt**_**). Doch viel zu oft wählen wir den anderen Weg und schweigen über das, was uns bewegt. Hüllen uns in angenehme Lügen bis es zu spät ist (**_**Alex liegt im Bett und starrt wütend die Decke an während Izzie sich im Wohnzimmer in eine Decke einhüllt**_**). **


	5. Chapter 5

6

**6.05 – Feeding The Fire**

_Feeding The Fire___

_You are terrified by the smallest sound__  
__Because you live your life in such a sheltered world__  
__As all those who surround you__  
__Well I have seen you stung by poisonous flies__  
__And you suffer much to much from their bites__  
__There you sit in your comfort watching other people get caught by the storm___

_Many a thing that used to be a secret__  
__Has become so talked about__  
__Not worth a second thought__  
__There's different kinds of secrets now__  
__Times change, it's not enough to say__  
__It seemed a good idea a hundred years ago__  
__You think it's not your problem__  
__It really doesn't matter at all___

_Every stone that's thrown must fall to the ground__  
__But you don't give a thought to where they might come down__  
__Cos you are feeding the fire over which you'll be roasted___

_Anywhere that they don't speak the same__  
__And any place that they don't think the same__  
__You think it's not your problem__  
__No no___

_(keyboard solo)__  
__do do dododo___

_You think it's not your problem__  
__It really doesn't matter at all__  
__Oh...___

_Maybe it's not your fate to be a leader of men__  
__But you just leave it all to someone else and complain__  
__You could be so much stronger but it really doesn't matter any longer__  
__Cos you are feeding the fire over which you'll be roasted__  
__Cos you are feeding the fire over which you'll be roasted _

**Von einem einzelnen Wassertropfen getroffen zu werden, schmerzt nicht. ****Man wird auch nicht nass davon. Oft registriert man noch nicht einmal, überhaupt einen Tropfen abbekommen zu haben. Doch tropft Wasser stetig auf eine einzelne Stelle, so kann sich mit der Zeit ein Loch bilden. So gesehen muss man nicht erst den Gewitterregen fürchten, wenn man schon mit einem kleinen **_**Tropfen etwas zerstören kann. Genauso verhalten wir uns auch. Wir fürchten den großen Streit, doch dabei ist es unser tägliches Verhalten, was bereits zu Spannungen führen kann (Meredith und Derek betreten das Krankenhaus. Ohne auf Derek zu warten steigt Meredith in den Aufzug ein, der sich vor seinem Gesicht wieder schließt**_**). Oftmals merken wir noch nicht einmal, dass wir dabei sind eine Distanz zu schaffen (**_**Alex geht an Jonathans Kinderzimmer vorbei, in dem sich Izzie aufhält, ohne sich von ihr zu verabschieden**_**). Statt das stetige Tropfen aufzuhalten (**_**Callie schleicht sich unbemerkt an Sergio vorbei**_**), warten wir darauf, dass der erste Donner zu hören ist. Denn wie so oft hoffen wir darauf, dass ein kräftiges Gewitter die Luft reinigt.**

**Im Krankenhaus**

„Guten Morgen, schöne Frau." Sergio legte lächelnd seine Arme um Callie herum, die ihn verwundert ansah.

„Was soll das denn?" Sie zog ihre Stirn in Falten während sie sich aus der Umarmung löste.

„Darf ich meiner Freundin keinen guten Morgen wünschen? Wir haben außerdem schon seit längerem entgegen gesetzte Dienste, so dass wir uns kaum noch sehen." Er lehnte sich seufzend gegen den Tresen der Schwesternstation. Zwar war er sich bewusst, dass Callie nichts für ihre Dienstpläne konnte. Doch schien sie auch nicht sonderlich betrübt darüber zu sein.

Callie sah ihn eine Weile an. Nur zu gut konnte sie sich vorstellen, was in seinem Kopf vor sich ging. Zumal sie schon seit Wochen nur ein Problem zu haben schienen. Sie legte lächelnd eine Hand auf seinen Arm und stellte sich dann auf ihre Zehenspitzen, um ihn sanft auf die Lippen küssen zu können. Da sie bereits die Augen der Krankenschwestern auf sich spüren konnte, zog sie zurück bevor sie für noch mehr Gesprächsstoff sorgen würde. „Guten Morgen."

„Guten Morgen." Wiederholte Sergio sich selber während das Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zurückkehrte. Ohne sich daran zu stören, dass sie beobachtet wurden, legte er seine Arme um sie und zog sie näher an sich heran.

„Also wir verbringen zu wenig Zeit miteinander?" Für einen Moment zögerte sie, auch ihre Arme um ihn herum zu legen.

„Wann waren wir denn zuletzt aus?" Gab Sergio ihr seufzend zu bedenken. Selbst mit größter Anstrengung konnte er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, ob er sie ausgeführt hatte.

„Es ist schon eine Weile her." Kopfnickend stimmte sie ihm zu. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter ab und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. „Es ist aber auch irgendwie verhext."

Etwas irritiert von ihrer Aussage löste sich Sergio von ihr und sah sie fragend an. „Was meinst du damit? Dienstpläne sind Dienstpläne. Das passiert schon mal."

„Ich weiß. Aber irgendwie scheinen alle mies drauf zu sein. Liegt wohl an der Jahreszeit." Sie zuckte dabei mit der Schulter während sie an ihm zur Seite auf den Tresen der Schwesternstation sah, wo ihre Krankenakten lagen, die sie noch bearbeiten musste.

„Du vergleichst uns mit wem jetzt?" Er verschränkte seine Arme während tiefe Falten seine Stirn zierten.

„Na sieh dir doch mal Cristina an oder Meredith. Und der Chief gehört auch nicht gerade zu den glücklich liierten." Erneut zuckte sie mit der Schulter, sah ihn dieses Mal aber wieder in die Augen, die zu ihrer Überraschung verärgert aufblitzten.

„Toll. Du vergleichst uns mit einem Ehepaar, das erst vor ein paar Wochen ihr ungeborenes Baby verloren hat. Warum hast du nicht O'Malley aufgezählt? Der rennt glücklich durch die Gänge." Kopfschüttelnd nahm er tief Luft und wandte sich dann von ihr ab. „Wenn du den Abend mit mir verbringen willst, dann kannst du mir im Laufe des Abends Bescheid geben. Sonst frage ich bei Mark an, ob er Lust auf einen Männerabend hat."

„Dann mach das doch lieber gleich." Callie schnappte sich ihre Krankenakten und ging an Sergio vorbei, nicht ohne ihm noch einen harten Stoß gegen die Schulter zu verpassen. So langsam wurde es ihr lästig, dass er das mit George nicht auf sich beruhen ließ.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Izzie nahm den Babyautositz mit Jonathan darin, hing sich ihre Wickeltasche über die Schulter und betrat das Krankenhaus. Während sie vor dem Aufzug wartete, wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie schon zwei Monate nicht mehr hier gewesen war. Die Zeit war rasend schnell vergangen. Jonathan war nun schon 4 Monate alt, und Izzie war mit ihm auf dem Weg zu einer Vorsorgeuntersuchung beim Kinderarzt. Als der Aufzug hielt nahm sie den Sitz hoch und betrat die Kabine. Sie warf einen Blick auf ihren schlafenden Sohn herab und lächelte. Sie rückte etwas weiter an die Wand, als der Aufzug mittendrin hielt. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, als sie sah, wer sich dann zu ihnen gesellte.

„Dr. Bailey!" rief Izzie erfreut aus.

„Dr. Karev ... Izzie!" Dr. Bailey lächelte zur Begrüßung. „Wie geht es ihnen? Ich habe sie ja schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen." Sie beugte sich nach unten und betrachtete das schlafende Baby. „Meine Güte, was ist er groß geworden!" rief sie verwundert aus. „Ich weiß noch, als sie damals entlassen wurden. Da war er nur eine Handvoll groß."

Izzie's Augen leuchteten vor Mutterstolz. „Ja, er hat den Entwicklungsrückstand gut aufgeholt. Wir sind auf dem Weg zur 4. Vorsorgeuntersuchung", erklärte sie.

Dr. Bailey richtete sich wieder auf. „Wir reden nur über das Baby. Wie geht es ihnen denn?" Sie musterte Izzie neugierig.

„Gut." Izzie lächelte verkrampft.

„Ihr Gesichtsausdruck straft ihrer Worte lügen", meinte Dr. Bailey nachdenklich. „Sie können mir nichts vormachen. Dafür kenne ich sie schon zu lange."

Der Aufzug hielt und Izzie folgte Dr. Bailey ganz automatisch hinterher. „Na schön." Sie seufzte leise. „Sie haben Recht", gab sie zu. „Es geht mir wirklich nicht so gut." Sie stellte den Babysitz auf dem Fußboden ab. „Alex und ich haben derzeit ein wenig Stress", druckste sie herum.

Dr. Bailey nickte. „Ich habe ihrem Mann bereits gesagt, dass das 1. Babyjahr für alle sehr anstrengend und nervenzehrend sein kann. Aber es wird besser mit jedem Monat."

Izzie hob den Kopf und sah die Ärztin an. „Alex hat mit ihnen gesprochen?" fragte sie erstaunt.

„Ja." Dr. Bailey nickte. „Aber das bleibt unter uns." Sie zwinkerte Izzie zu. „Ich freue mich immer, wenn mir Männer erzählen, dass sie ihre Frauen lieben", meinte sie schmunzelnd.

„Hat er das gesagt?" Izzie kam aus dem Staunen gar nicht mehr heraus. Wenn er sie liebte, wieso ging er ihr aus dem Weg?

„Hatten sie Zweifel?" Dr. Bailey legte ihre Stirn in Falten und sah Izzie mit kritischem Blick an.

Sie blieb Dr. Bailey die Antwort schuldig, weil Jonathan gerade in dem Moment wach wurde und sofort anfing zu weinen. Izzie nahm ihn schnell aus der Babyschale und wiegte ihn im Arm hin und her. „Schsch ... Süßer, ist ja schon gut", murmelte sie, während sie sanft seine Stirn küsste. „Ich glaube, wir müssen jetzt gehen", sagte sie entschuldigend zu Dr. Bailey gewand.

Dr. Bailey nickte. „Sicher, gehen sie nur." Sie strich Jonathan leicht über die Wange. „Ach Izzie", fiel ihr plötzlich noch ein. „Wir hatten noch gar keine Zeit darüber zu reden. Haben sie sich schon Gedanken darüber gemacht, wann sie wieder arbeiten gehen wollen?"

Izzie schob den inzwischen nur noch quengelnden Jonathan auf den anderen Arm und sah Dr. Bailey mit traurigem Blick an. „Wenn es nach mir ginge sofort", sagte sie leise. „Aber ich habe bisher noch keinen Babysitter gefunden. Ich hatte meine Mutter gefragt, aber sie fühlt sich zu jung, um einen Säugling großzuziehen." Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Dabei wären es nur für ein paar Stunden am Vormittag."

Ein vielsagendes Lächeln erschien auf Dr. Bailey's Gesicht. „Wenn es nur daran liegt, dann kann ihnen geholfen werden."

Izzie sah sie irritiert an. „Wie meinen sie das?"

„Seit letztem Jahr gibt es hier im Krankenhaus eine Kinderbetreuung für Mitarbeiter", erklärte die Ärztin. „Eine sehr sinnvolle Einrichtung, wenn sie mich fragen. Denn so können die jungen Mütter schnell wieder an ihren Arbeitsplatz zurückkehren." Sie seufzte hörbar. „Ich wünschte, es hätte schon damals so etwas gegeben, als William noch ein Baby war." Sie sah Izzie mit einem erwartungsvollen Blick an. „Wäre das nichts für sie? Ich denke, wenn sie mal wieder etwas anderes zu sehen kriegen als schmutzige Windeln und Milchpulver, dann entspannt sich allgemein auch die Situation bei ihnen zuhause. Sie könnten wieder arbeiten, und Jonathan wäre in der Zeit gut betreut."

„Das hört sich wirklich sehr gut an." Izzie's Augen begannen zu leuchten. „Ich glaube, diese Einrichtung werde ich mir in den nächsten Tagen mal anschauen." Sie legte Jonathan zurück in die Babyschale und steckte ihm den Schnuller in den Mund. „Jetzt muss ich aber wirklich los! Vielen Dank, Dr. Bailey!"

„Nichts zu danken." Sie sah Izzie lächelnd hinterher, als diese eilig den Aufzug betrat, um auf die Kinderstation zu fahren.

**Im Krankenhaus - Bereitschaftszimmer**

Mark zog seine OP Hose hoch, ein zufriedenes Lächeln zeichnete sich auf seinen Lippen ab während er Cristina dabei zusah wie sie sich ihren BH anzog. Zwar hatte er seine ganze Überredungskunst einsetze müssen, um sie in das Bereitschafszimmer zu bekommen, doch am Ende hatte sich die Mühe wie immer ausgezahlt.

„Du kannst aufhören zu grinsen." Cristina sah ihn mit gehobener Augenbraue an, wusste aber jetzt schon, dass er noch eine Stunde später mit diesem albernen Grinsen herum laufen würde. Mit der Zeit hatte sie aber gelernt, dass er wenigstens ab und zu einmal seinen Willen durchsetzen musste, da er sonst anfing herum zu jammern, was sie nicht wirklich attraktiv fand. Sie hütete sich aber davor es ihm zu sagen, dass sie nur deswegen hin und wieder einwilligte. Warum einem Kind den Lutscher wegnehmen, wenn man das Geschrei nicht hören will.

„Ich zeige lediglich allen, dass ich sehr zufrieden bin in meiner Beziehung." Er zog sich sein OP Oberteil über bevor er wieder in ihre Richtung sah. „Zumal das vorher noch nie so vorgekommen ist."

Cristina runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Besann sich aber darauf, zuerst ihre Kleidung zu richten bevor sie sich auf eine Diskussion einließ, nur um dann angefunkt zu werden. Als sie sich wieder für salonfähig hielt, drehte sie sich zu ihm um. „Kein Weichei Gespräch. Wir sind zusammen, weil wir das nicht machen."

„Schon, aber ich wollte es nur noch einmal erwähnt haben." Mit den Schultern zuckend setzte er sich auf das Bett, um seine Schuhe anziehen zu können.

Mit den Augen rollend tat Cristina es ihm gleich und setzte sich neben ihn auf das Bett. Sie fischte ihren Schuh unter dem Bett hervor, den sie dann nach einigem Zögern anzog. Da sie seinen fragenden Blick auf sich spürte, drehte sie ihren Kopf zur Seite, um ihn ansehen zu können. „Wo soll das ganze mit uns hin?"

Seufzend fuhr sich Mark mit der Hand durch das Gesicht, zuckte dann aber mit der Schulter. „Ich weiß nicht. Darüber habe ich mir keine Gedanken gemacht. So wie es jetzt ist, ist es doch gut." Als sie sich räuspernd von ihm abwandte, atmete er ein paar Mal tief durch. „Es sei denn, dass du was ändern willst."

„Nein, nein." Sie winkte mit der Hand ab. Nervös fing sie an, ihre Haare in Ordnung zu bringen während sie sich am liebsten selber in den Hintern getreten hätte, weil sie das Gespräch in diese Richtung gelenkt hatte.

„Cristina, wenn dich etwas stört, dann sollten wir darüber reden." Er legte seine Hand auf ihren Oberschenkel, den er leicht drückte, so dass sie ihn wieder ansah.

„Nein, wirklich nicht. Ich will nichts ändern. Es ist gut so." Sie versuchte ihrer Stimme eine gewisse Festigkeit mitzugeben, war sich aber nicht sicher, ob es ihr gelungen war. Denn Mark sah sie weiterhin skeptisch an, weswegen sie ihre Augen verdrehte. „Ernsthaft. Sieh dir unsere Freunde an. Die sehen nicht gerade glücklich aus. Deswegen bin ich mit unserer Beziehung zufrieden. Nicht zu fest und auch nicht zu locker."

„In Ordnung." Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange bevor er wieder aufstand und nach seinem Arztkittel langte, den er sich auch gleich überzog. Nach der ganzen Zeit wusste er inzwischen, dass Cristina nur dann mit der Sprache heraus rückte, wenn sie bereit dazu war und es nichts brachte, sie weiter zu drängen. Zumal er ihre Ansicht teilte. Nachdem er sich wieder für präsentierbar hielt, wandte er sich ihr wieder zu. „Sergio hatte mich eben gefragt, ob ich mit ihm etwas trinken gehen will."

„Ich muss mich ohnehin noch auf eine OP vorbereiten." Sie hatte sich ihren Arztkittel übergezogen und ging zur Tür, die sie öffnete und dann wieder schloss. „Ist unser Weichei Gespräch damit beendet oder kommt noch was?"

Er runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, zuckte dann aber schnell mit der Schulter. „Nein, es ist Gott sei Dank beendet. Denke ich zumindest."

„Dann ist ja gut. Wir sehen uns später." Erneut öffnete sie die Tür und verschwand dann schnell über den Flur. Sie wollte niemand in die Hände laufen, nur um sich dann eine Standpauke anhören zu müssen, dass ein Krankenhaus nicht das eigene Schlafzimmer ersetzen würde.

**Cafeteria**

Lexie war das Gespräch mit ihrer zukünftigen Schwiegermutter nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen. Tagelang hatte sie das Problem vor sich her gewälzt, Callie endlich wegen der Brautjungfernsache zu fragen. Der Zeitpunkt schien auch immer ungünstig zu sein. Entweder hatte Callie keine Zeit oder sie war mit Sergio Valdez zusammen. Mittlerweile wusste jeder im Krankenhaus, dass der Chef der Kardiologie und die „Knochenbrecherin", wie man Callie in Klatschkreisen nannte, ein Verhältnis miteinander hatten. Lexie war froh, dass auch George mittlerweile die Tatsache verdaut hatte, dass seine Ex wieder in festen Händen war. Für Lexie ein Grund mehr, sich Callie wieder mehr anzunähern. Aber so wie ihre Freundschaft am Anfang gewesen war, würde es wohl nie mehr werden. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Lexie, wie die Tür aufging und Callie die Cafeteria betrat. Das war ihre Chance! Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, griff sie ihr Tablett und ging auf den Tisch zu, den Callie gerade besetzt hatte.

„Darf ich?" Sie lächelte verbindlich, während sie schnell ihr Tablett abstellte.

Callie zog irritiert die Augenbrauen hoch und nickte dann. „Von mir aus." Sie nahm einen Schluck aus ihrem Becher und setzte ihn dann wieder ab. Ihr Blick fiel auf Lexie's Verlobungsring. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch übrigens noch!" stieß sie halbherzig hervor.

„Danke!" Lexie lächelte und betrachtete sich dann ihren Ring. „Ich weiß, es muss komisch für dich sein eine andere Frau mit dem Ring deines Ex ..." Sie brach ab und senkte verlegen den Kopf. Das war sicher nicht der Ansatz, nachdem sie gesucht hatte, um Callie zu fragen, ob sie ihre Brautjungfer werden wollte.

„Schon gut." Callie machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Neue Liebe, neuer Ring", meinte sie achselzuckend.

Lexie rutschte unbehaglich auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her. Aus Callie's Mund klang es einfach nur billig und abwertend. „Es war wirklich sehr romantisch, wie er mir den Heiratsantrag gemacht hat", versuchte Lexie ihre Liebe zu verteidigen.

Callie nickte. „Ja, ich weiß. George kann wirklich sehr überzeugend sein, wenn es um solche Gefühlsduseleien geht." Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Du hättest hören sollen, mit welch salbungsvollen Worten er mich eingewickelt hat."

Lexie spürte, wie ihr Mund trocken wurde. „Ach ja?", brachte sie mühsam hervor. „Was ... was hat er denn gesagt?"

Callie schob ihren Salat zur Seite und machte dann eine Andeutung, als ob sie sich hinknien wollte. „Okay, lass mich mal überlegen, ob ich das noch zusammen kriege." Sie räusperte sich und griff dann schnell nach Lexie's Hand. „Also stell dir vor, ich bin George und du bist ich, okay?" Sie setzte eine ernste Miene auf und sah Lexie dann tief in die Augen.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass mein Vater tot ist. Aber jedes Mal, wenn ich dich ansehe, dann fühle ich mich besser. Es schockt mich, aber es ist wahr. Ich muss keinen Sex mit dir haben. Es macht mich schon glücklich, wenn ich dich von der anderen Seite des Raumes aus ansehen kann. Du, alles an dir, macht mich glücklich, weil ich dich liebe! Willst du mich heiraten?"

Lexie's Unterlippe hatte angefangen zu zittern, während sie Callie's Worten zugehört hatte. Sie hatte nie mit George darüber gesprochen, wie er Callie damals den Antrag gemacht hatte. Wieso auch? Aber eins war ihr in diesem Moment klar, als sie Callie's traurigen Blick sah und ihren festen Händedruck spürte. Sie war immer noch nicht über George hinweg! „Es ... es tut mir leid!" Sanft entzog sie Callie ihre Hand und stand dann auf.

„Eindrucksvoll, oder?"

Lexie hatte das Gefühl, als ob auch Callie's Stimme leicht zitterte. Doch noch etwas anderes schwang darin mit: Sarkasmus! „Meine ... meine Pause ist jetzt vorbei." Es war gelogen, aber ihr ursprünglicher Plan, Callie wegen der Hochzeit zu fragen, hatte sich gerade in Luft aufgelöst. Abrupt wandte sie sich ab und ging eilig Richtung Ausgang. Sie hörte noch, wie Callie ihr etwas hinterher rief, aber sie hatte keine Kraft mehr. Ihre Selbstbeherrschung war dahin. Während sie hastig die Tür aufstieß, bemerkte sie, wie die ersten Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen.

**Dereks und Merediths Haus**

Meredith zog seufzend die Bettdecke weiter hoch. Schon seit einigen Tagen hatte sie stets dieses ungute Gefühl, dass etwas passieren könnte. Mit Derek. Oder besser gesagt mit ihr und Derek. Jetzt lag sie im Bett und wartete darauf, dass er endlich im Bad fertig war und wieder zu ihr zurück kam. Was ihr Angst machte. Denn sie war noch nicht bereit. Tief ein und ausatmend lauschte sie den Geräuschen, die aus dem Badezimmer drangen. Toilettenspülung. Wasserhahn wurde aufgedreht. Das Plätschern des Wassers. Der Hahn wurde wieder zugedreht. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Als sich die Matratze unter ihr bewegte, wusste sie, dass er jetzt neben ihr lag. Unglücklicherweise konnte sie seinen Blick auf sich spüren und sie schaffte es nicht mehr, ihre Augen geschlossen zu halten.

„Harter Tag?" Fragte er neugierig nach und stützte sich anschließend auf seinem Ellbogen ab während er mit dem Zeigefinger der anderen Hand an ihrem Kinn entlang fuhr.

„Ja. Jeder wollte was. Ich habe mich fast in die Zeit aus dem ersten Jahr zurück versetzt gefühlt." Gab sie ehrlich zur Antwort und ließ ein gefälschtes Gähnen folgen. Vielleicht würde sie ihn so dazu bewegen, sie nicht mehr so anzusehen wie er es gerade tat.

„Ich werde dich wohl mehr unter meine Fittiche nehmen müssen. Dann kommst du auch mal zur Ruhe." Er lächelte sie dabei an, auch wenn er etwas irritiert war, dass sie es nur halbherzig erwiderte.

„Wir sollten uns professionell verhalten, Derek." Räuspernd beobachtete sie wie er näher an sie heran rückte. Sie wollte ihn nicht abweisen, aber andererseits wollte sie ihm auch nicht nah sein.

„Es wird mir zwar schwer fallen, aber mal sehen was sich machen lässt." Ihr zuzwinkernd wanderten seine Augen langsam von ihren weg hin zu ihren Lippen. Er beugte sich langsam nach vorne und umschloss ihre Lippen, wenngleich er sofort wieder zurück zog, da sie den Kuss nicht erwiderte. „Ist irgendwas?"

„Was? Nein. Natürlich nicht. Ich war nur überrascht." Sie managte ein müdes Lächeln in ihr Gesicht und zog ihn dann näher zu sich bis sich ihre Lippen wieder trafen. Dieses Mal ließ sie zu, dass der Kuss leidenschaftlicher wurde, so dass er hinterher keine Fragen mehr stellen würde. Als er jedoch ihre Lippen verließ, um ihren Hals mit zärtlichen Küssen zu bearbeiten, riss sie die Augen alarmiert auf. Zumal seine Hand längst den Rand ihres Nachthemdes gefunden und hochgeschoben hatte. Ihre Atmung wurde immer schneller, doch nicht vor Erregung, vielmehr aus Furcht. Kaum berührten seine Finger ihren Rippenbogen stieß sie ihn von sich. „Nein, nicht." Sie richtete sofort wieder ihr Nachthemd und zog die Bettdecke bis unter das Kinn.

Überrascht von ihrem Ausbruch runzelte Derek die Stirn. „Jetzt sag mir nicht, dass da nichts war oder du überrascht gewesen bist."

„Nein." Sie sah betreten auf die Bettdecke. „Ich kann nicht."

„Was kannst du nicht?" Hakte er noch immer verwundert und sichtlich frustriert nach.

„Mit dir schlafen. Ich will nicht. Ich kann nicht." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und hoffte jetzt darauf, dass er das Thema fallen lassen würde. Doch seine Augen raubten ihr gleich die Hoffnung. „Lass es einfach. Ich will nicht. Gib dich damit zufrieden." Sie legte ihren Kopf wieder auf das Kopfkissen und drehte ihm den Rücken zu.

„Oh, wundervoll." Er schnaubte verärgert auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wirst du es mir irgendwann erklären oder soll ich mir einfach ein paar Gründe ausdenken?"

„Gott, Derek. Wie alt bist du denn, dass du nicht einmal eine Nacht ohne Sex auskommen kannst?" Sie drehte sich wieder zu ihm um. Da er ihr einen wütenden Blick zuwarf, verdrehte sie genervt die Augen. Auch wenn sie innerlich ein klein wenig erleichtert war, dass sie wieder einen Tag überstanden hatte.

„Es ist ja nicht so, dass du mich nicht bespringen würdest, wenn du Lust darauf hast." Konterte er sarkastisch. Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt starrte er sie finster an.

„Und jetzt bekommst du Komplexe?" Sie lachte höhnisch auf, nur um dann die Augen zusammen zu kneifen. Mit ihrem Zeigefinger deutete sie auf seine Brust. „Bild dir bloß nicht ein, dass du so ein toller Hengst wärst."

Derek öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, doch er besann sich eines besseren. Da sie ihn aber weiterhin mit diesem schiefen Grinsen bedachte, schüttelte er fassungslos den Kopf. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du nicht mehr schwanger bist oder ist das jetzt schon wieder eine PMS Phase?" Er hatte die Frage kaum ausgesprochen als ihre Hand auf seine Wange klatschte.

„Raus." Meredith deutete mit Tränen in den Augen auf die Tür. „Verschwinde. Raus aus dem Bett."

„Ich denke noch nicht einmal daran." Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schüttelte dabei verneinend den Kopf. Es tat ihm Leid, was er ihr gesagt hatte und er wusste, dass er sich die Ohrfeige mehr als verdient hatte. Dennoch wollte er nicht klein beigeben, da er noch immer nicht wusste, was überhaupt in sie gefahren war.

Meredith schluckte hart. Noch immer brannten die Tränen in ihren Augen, die sie unter keinen Umständen fallen lassen wollte. Sie nickte dann zu sich selber mit dem Kopf und griff nach seinem Kopfkissen, womit sie aus dem Bett aufstand. „Dann gehe ich eben." Seinen Blick meidend stürzte sie aus dem Schlafzimmer heraus und lief in ein Gästezimmer. Sie wusste gar nicht, warum sie es so weit hat kommen lassen. Denn sie wollte ihn mit Sicherheit nicht ohrfeigen. Was sie aber genau wusste war, dass sie sich aus dem Streit hatte heraus nehmen müssen bevor sie noch mehr Dinge sagte, die sie hinterher bereuen würde und von denen waren bereits einige gefallen. Sie legte sich unter die kalte Decke des Gästebettes und drückte das warme Kissen von Derek an sich während sie ihren Tränen endlich freien Lauf ließ.

**Haus der Karevs**

Nie hätte Izzie gedacht, dass man sich einem Menschen, den man über alles liebte, so entfremden konnte. Doch sie und Alex hatten es geschafft. Seit dem Vorfall im Wohnzimmer vor zwei Wochen redeten sie nur noch das nötigste miteinander. Oft ging er nach Feierabend noch zu Joe's und kam dann erst um Mitternacht nach Hause, wenn sie schon schlief. Und morgens, wenn der Wecker ging, sprang er schnell aus dem Bett und rannte ins Bad, um einem direkten Kontakt zu entgehen. Alex hatte nie wirklich gelernt, über Gefühlsdinge zu sprechen. Deshalb verdrängte er es lieber oder ging dem Problem gleich aus dem Weg. Aber sie konnte sich trotzdem nicht beschweren, denn im Gegenzug dazu, kümmerte er sich ganz rührend um die Kinder. Er gab Jonathan morgens die Flasche, machte Hannah das Frühstück und sorgte dafür, dass sie das Haus rechtzeitig verließ, um den Bus zu erreichen. Jonathan schlief meist nach seiner Morgenflasche sofort wieder ein, so dass Izzie nicht gezwungen war aufzustehen. Und sie war sich sicher, dass es Alex auch ganz recht war. Die Situation zwischen ihnen wurde immer auswegloser. Und sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie tun konnte, um wieder an ihn heranzukommen. Sie hatte sich schweren Herzens dazu durchgerungen, abzustillen. Sie hatte gehofft, dass wenn Jonathan in seinem Zimmer schlafen würde, sich auch die Sache mit ihr und Alex wieder einrenken würde. Doch Fehlanzeige! Was sie jedoch schnell festgestellt hatte war, dass Jonathan nachts viel ruhiger schlief, wenn er seine Flasche mit künstlicher Milch bekommen hatte. Die Entscheidung, ihn komplett und auf Dauer aus dem Schlafzimmer zu verbannen, war Izzie's gewesen. Doch an ihrem frostigen Verhältnis zu Alex hatte sich trotzdem nichts geändert. Er blieb weiterhin auf Distanz und ignorierte sie.

Izzie schaute auf die Uhr. Überrascht zog sie die Augenbrauen hoch, als sie feststellte, dass sie schon 20 Minuten auf dem Klo saß und grübelte. Ganz automatisch ging ihre Hand zu einer kleinen Schachtel, die sie neben sich auf dem Boden abgestellt hatte. Sie zog ein Tampon hervor, wickelte es aus und platzierte es an der richtigen Stelle, bevor sie abzog und aufstand. Alex würde frohlocken, wenn er erfahren würde, dass sie ihre Tage bekommen hatte, dachte sie bitter. Beinahe trotzig wischte sie sich eine Träne von der Wange, die sich aus ihrem Auge gestohlen hatte. Sie war nicht naiv. Sie wusste, dass er ihr nur aus dem Weg ging um zu verhindern, dass sie wieder intim werden konnten. Er wollte kein Baby mehr. Das war ihr nun völlig klar. Immer mehr Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen. Verfluchte Hormone, dachte sie wütend. Es war egal, ob sie schwanger war oder ihre Tage hatte - sie war in dieser Zeit immer nahe am Wasser gebaut. Sie riss ein Stück Toilettenpapier von der Rolle und presste es sich vor Mund und Nase. Ihre anfangs lautlosen Tränen wurden zu einem stetig lauter werdenden Schluchzen.

Alex knipste zum wiederholten Male das Licht an, während er mit angehaltenem Atem lauschte, ob er vielleicht Geräusche hören konnte. Sein Blick fiel auf den Wecker und seine Stirn zog sich besorgt zusammen. Vor beinahe einer halben Stunde war Izzie ins Badezimmer gegangen und seitdem nicht mehr heraus gekommen. Er fragte sich, was sie so lange darin tat. Sowohl Duschen als auch Baden konnte man in dem hellhörigen Haus, besonders nachts, gut hören. Aber kein Geräusch drang nach außen. Er zuckte leicht zusammen, als er schließlich die Klospülung hörte. Erleichterung machte sich bei ihm breit. Es ging ihr gut. Sie hatte nur etwas länger im Bad gebraucht. Doch die Geräusche, die er dann hörte, ließen seinen Magen zusammen ziehen. Wenn er eins nicht ertragen konnte dann war es, Izzie weinen zu sehen. Ohne zu zögern schob er die Bettdecke zurück und sprang aus dem Bett. Doch er verharrte wie angewurzelt auf der Türschwelle, als er hörte, wie die Badezimmertür entriegelt wurde. Schnell ging er zum Bett zurück, löschte das Licht und stellte sich schlafend. Er wusste nicht, wieso er das tat. Er wusste nur, dass er sich gerade jetzt in diesem Moment hilflos und elend fühlte. Denn eins war sicher: Er war der Grund für ihre Tränen.

Alles war dunkel, als Izzie leise das gemeinsame Schlafzimmer betrat. Sie tastete sich zum Bett und legte sich neben Alex auf ihre Bettseite. An seinem ungleichmäßigen Atem erkannte sie, dass er noch nicht schlief. Sie würde nicht schlafen können, bevor sie ihm gesagt hatte, was sie beschäftigte. Sie drehte sich auf die Seite und tastete mit ihrer Hand so weit, bis sie seinen Körper fühlte. "Alex? Bist du wach?"

Er spürte, wie sich sein Puls beschleunigte. Trotzdem wagte er nicht, sich zu bewegen, als sie mit ihrer Hand seinen Arm berührte.

Izzie hörte, wie sein Atem schneller ging. Mutig fuhr sie fort. "Würdest du mich … verlassen, wenn ich schwanger wäre?"

Sein Herzschlag setzte für einen Moment aus. War das der Grund, wieso sie geweint hatte? Sie war schwanger und traute sich nicht, es ihm zu sagen, weil sie Angst hatte, dass er sie verlassen würde? Es schockierte ihn, dass sie tatsächlich glaubte, dass er zu so etwas fähig wäre. Gedanken an Jonathan und die Zeit vor seiner Geburt wurden wieder wach. Er hatte es damals getan. Er hatte sie verlassen, weil er sich noch nicht reif genug für ein Baby gefühlt hatte. Kein Wunder, dass sie diesmal wieder Angst davor hatte, es ihm zu sagen. "Nein!" Während er dieses eine Wort ausstieß, tastete er im Dunkeln nach ihrer Hand und umklammerte sie fest, als er sie fand. Er hatte gehofft, dass die Bestätigung, dass er sie nicht verlassen würde, sie beruhigen würde. Doch genau das Gegenteil war der Fall. Er hörte, wie ihr Atem immer ungleichmäßiger wurde und sie dann anfing zu schluchzen. "Iz …" Sein Griff um ihre Hand verstärkte sich und er rückte näher an sie heran, um sie in den Arm zu nehmen. "Nicht weinen …" murmelte er und küsste dann sanft ihre Stirn.

"Ich ... ich ... habe meine … Tage bekommen." Die Worte kamen stockend und von Schluchzen unterbrochen hervor.

Alex spürte, wie sich ein Knoten in seinem Magen bildete. "Es tut mir leid!" Er zog Izzie noch ein wenig enger an sich heran und strich ihr tröstend über ihr seidig weiches Haar. "Wir versuchen es weiter." Die Worte hatten sich völlig verselbständigt. Es war keine Zeit geblieben, darüber nachzudenken. Er hatte schnell handeln müssen. Er spürte, wie sich Izzie in seinen Armen entspannte, das Schluchzen weniger wurde und schließlich ganz aufhörte. Hatte er wirklich gerade sein Einverständnis für ein weiteres Baby gegeben? Er wollte jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken. Er wollte einfach den Moment genießen, sie wieder in seinen Armen zu halten, ihren warmen Körper neben sich zu spüren und ihre Lippen zu fühlen, die nun sanft über seine strichen. Er hatte sich so sehr danach gesehnt, dass er für einen Moment vergessen hatte, dass er eigentlich noch nicht bereit war für ein weiteres Baby. Aber das alles spielte keine Rolle mehr, als Izzie ihren Kopf in seine Armbeuge legte und schließlich in seinen Armen einschlief.

**Ein Gewitter kündigt sich lange vorher an. Man merkt wie sich die Luft verändert. Die Wolken ziehen oft schneller an einem vorbei. Der Himmel verfärbt sich. Um einen herum wird es ruhiger, weil die Tiere noch sensibler auf ein drohendes Unwetter reagieren. In der Regel begrüßen wir das Gewitter, vor allem dann wenn es eine längere Trockenperiode beendet und die Pflanzen nach Wasser lechzen. Doch oft bekommen wir hinterher nicht das, wonach wir verlangt haben. Denn wenn der Boden ausgetrocknet und somit hart ist, verursacht ein kräftiger Regen nur hinterher eine Überschwemmung. Da die Bäume trocken sind, kann ein Blitzeinschlag Waldbrände hervorrufen. Deswegen sollte man sich bewusst sein, dass wenn man schon durch den einzelnen Tropfen bereits Risse verursachen kann, ein Gewitter weitaus mehr Schaden hervorrufen wird (**_**Derek legt sich auf Merediths Seite des Bettes und starrt die Decke an, während Meredith im anderen Bett mit tränenverschmierten Gesicht sein Kopfkissen fest an sich drückt**_**). Zumindest kann man mit diesem Wissen sich darauf vorbereiten, dass man nach dem Unwetter gegebenenfalls aufräumen muss (**_**Callie sieht Sergio hinterher, der das Krankenhaus verlässt. Zögernd folgt sie ihm**_**). Begeht man dann aber den Fehler, die alten Schäden nicht zu beseitigen, kann bereits ein sonst harmloser Regen Schaden anrichten (**_**Alex liegt mit Izzie im Arm im Bett. Nachdenklich sieht er aus dem Fenster**_**).**


	6. Chapter 6

6

**6.06 Fear **

_Fear___

_Morning smiles__  
__Like the face of a newborn child__  
__Innocent unknowing__  
__Winter's end__  
__Promises of a long lost friend__  
__Speaks to me of comfort___

_But I fear__  
__I have nothing to give__  
__I have so much to lose__  
__Here in this lonely place__  
__Tangled up in our embrace__  
__There's nothing I'd like__  
__Better than to fall__  
__But I fear I have nothing to give___

_Wind in time__  
__Rapes the flower trembling on the vine__  
__Nothing yields to shelter it__  
__From above__  
__They say temptation will destroy our love__  
__The never ending hunger___

_But I fear__  
__I have nothing to give__  
__I have so much to lose__  
__Here in this lonely place__  
__Tangled up in our embrace__  
__There's nothing I'd like__  
__Better than to fall__  
__But I fear__  
__I have nothing to give__  
__I have so much to lose__  
__I have nothing to give__  
__We have so much to lose..._

**Angst zu verspüren ist ein lebenswichtiges Gefühl eines jeden Lebewesens. Nur wer sich fürchtet, kann sich bei einem Angriff rechtzeitig in Sicherheit bringen. Erhält ein Kaninchen nicht die wichtige Lektion, wann und wie man sich in Sicherheit bringt, dann ist es Zeit seines Lebens in akuter Lebensgefahr. Wobei es vermutlich gar nicht lange überleben wird, da es schon beim ersten Angriff eines Raubtiers zu Tode kommen wird. Bei Menschen war dieser Fluchtinstinkt zwar zu Zeiten der Höhlenmenschen wichtiger als er es heute ist. Dennoch benötigt und verwendet er ihn ständig. Gefährlich wird es erst, wenn man einen übertriebenen Fluchtreflex entwickelt (**_**Meredith sieht wie Derek aus dem Aufzug kommt und drückt sich sofort gegen die Wand, um nicht von ihm gesehen zu werden**_**), denn dann entwickelt man immer mehr ein Vermeidungsverhalten (**_**Sergio legt Callie eine Akte hin und geht schweigend wieder weg**_**). Neben der Flucht hat die Natur auch die Möglichkeit der Tarnung gegeben. Kaum erkennt man, dass Gefahr droht, versucht man seine Furcht zu überspielen (**_**Lexie schleicht bedrückt aus dem Badezimmer. Als George auf sie zukommt, lächelt sie ihn gezwungenen an, geht aber schnell an ihm vorbei**_**). Am Ende der Angst-Kette hat man dann noch die Option, selber einen Angriff vorzubereiten (**_**Izzie begutachtet ihr Erscheinungsbild im Spiegel während Alex zur gleichen Zeit in Gedanken versunken über Krankenakten brütet**_**).**

**Im Krankenhaus – Cafeteria**

Mark und Cristina sahen sich fragend an. Seit Meredith und Derek mit am Tisch saßen, war die Temperatur mehr als gefallen. Cristina war sich sicher, dass in ihrer Wasserflasche bereits Eiswürfel entstanden waren. Dabei hatte sie vorher gedacht, dass es eine gute Idee wäre, die beiden an einem neutralen Ort zusammen zu bringen. Doch weit gefehlt. Statt zivilisiert miteinander umzugehen, starrten sie sich finster an.

„Ähm… Ich habe diese riesige Hauttransplantation vor mir." Begann Mark einen letzten Versuch, irgendeine Konversation in Gang zu setzen.

„Vermutlich wird die Galerie wohl voll sein." Stieg Cristina auf das neue Thema ein während sie zwischen Meredith und Derek hin und her sah. „Wir wollten früh da sein, Meredith."

„Ja." Murmelte Meredith, ihre Augen einmal nicht auf Derek, sondern auf ihrem Tablett. Sie war allmählich müde, mit Derek zu streiten.

„Ich könnte wegen der Nervenstränge einen Fachmann gebrauchen. Hilfst du?" Mark stieß seinen Freund in die Seite, der daraufhin seinen Blick von Meredith abwandte.

„Gib mir Bescheid wann." Derek stocherte auf seinem Teller herum und nahm schließlich einen kleinen Bissen zu sich. Seufzend kaute er auf dem Stück Fleisch herum, dass irgendwie nach nichts schmeckte. Eigentlich war er das inzwischen schon gewöhnt, aber er war es Leid und schielte zu dem Pfefferstreuer. „Kannst du mir den mal geben?" Er sah zu Meredith, die aber nicht reagierte. „Hey, kannst du mir den Streuer geben?" Dieses Mal hatte er seine Stimme angehoben, so dass selbst ein paar Köpfe vom Nachbartisch erstaunt aufsahen.

„Du musst nicht schreien." Entgegnete Meredith verärgert und schob den Streuer mit viel zu viel Kraft in seine Richtung, so dass er auf dem Weg dahin umfiel und seinen Inhalt auf dem Tisch verteilte.

„Toll gemacht. Erinnere mich daran, dich nicht mehr in meine OPs zu lassen, wenn du dich immer so grobmotorisch anstellst." Derek nahm den Pfefferstreuer auf und bearbeitete damit sein Fleisch.

„Das glaub ich jetzt nicht." Meredith warf ihre Hände in die Luft und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wusste doch, dass du eines Tages so kommen wirst. Und alles nur, weil ich einmal nicht mit dir schlafen wollte?"

„Meredith." Cristina hob mahnend die Hand, weswegen sie sich den verärgerten Blick ihrer Freundin einfing. Da sie sich aber nicht vor ihr fürchtete, hob sie nur eine Augenbraue an und besann sich auf ihre ursprüngliche Mission, den beiden helfen zu wollen. „Könntest du etwas lauter reden? Die Schwestern am letzten Tisch haben noch nicht mitbekommen, dass ihr streitet."

„Halt dich da raus." Schnappte Meredith in Richtung Cristina und wandte sich dann wieder Derek zu. „Wenn du es so nötig hast, dann kauf dir doch ne Gummipuppe oder nimm eine von denen da hinten. Die sind bestimmt jeden Tag willig."

„Derek, lass es." Mark beugte sich zu Derek hinüber und packte ihn an der Schulter.

„Halt dich da raus." Wütend drückte er die Hand seines Freundes von sich und stand danach vom Tisch auf. „Vielleicht sollte ich das machen. Zumindest brauchst du dann keine Ausreden mehr zu finden." Ohne Meredith weiter anzusehen ging er aus der Cafeteria und lehnte sich dann schwer atmend gegen eine Wand. Er hatte sich an den Tisch gesetzt mit der festen Absicht, sich nicht mehr länger mit ihr zu streiten und es war ihm erneut aus den Händen geglitten. So langsam wusste er nicht mehr weiter. Er drückte sich wieder von der Wand ab, um in sein Büro zu gehen.

Cristina schlug am Tisch ihre Hände vors Gesicht. Kopfschüttelnd sah sie zu Meredith auf. „Sag mal, was war das denn jetzt?"

„Nichts. Oder vielleicht nur sein wahres Gesicht." Betrübt stand auch Meredith jetzt vom Tisch auf und ging in die andere Richtung davon.

Mark sah ihr hinterher und als er sie nicht mehr sehen konnte, wandte er sich Cristina zu. „Er kann zwar eklig werden, wenn er wütend ist. Aber das da war nicht sein wahres Gesicht."

„Ich weiß." Bestätigte Cristina seufzend. Sie kratzte sich an der Nase und sah auf Merediths Tablett. Mit den Schultern zuckend lehnte sie sich auf dem Stuhl zurück. „So langsam wüsste ich nur wirklich gerne, warum die beiden sich so verhalten."

Nachdenklich zog Mark seine Stirn in Falten und lehnte sich dann ebenfalls zurück. „Derek wird dann eklig, wenn er verletzt ist. Aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass das von einer sexlosen Nacht kommt."

„Aber von dem Verlust eines Babys. Und dann Merediths Abweisung?" Cristina sah zu Mark auf, der ihr zustimmend zunickte. Jetzt hatte sie zumindest einen Anhaltspunkt was Derek betraf. Fehlte noch Meredith und da formte sich bald auch eine Ahnung in ihr, der es nachzuforschen galt.

**George's und Lexie's Apartment**

Nachdenklich drehte Lexie den Briefumschlag in ihren Händen, während sie aus dem Fenster starrte. Sie wusste, was in dem Brief stand, noch bevor sie ihn gelesen hatte. Vermutlich wollte ihnen der Absender mitteilen, dass sie nun auf der Warteliste standen. Noch vor wenigen Tagen war sie völlig euphorisch über die Aussicht gewesen, ein Kind zu adoptieren. Doch seit ihrem Treffen mit Callie hatte sich das schlagartig geändert. Es waren nicht nur Zweifel wach geworden, ob es wirklich klug war, ein Kind zu adoptieren. Sie fragte sich auch, ob sie einen Mann heiraten sollte, der immer noch gefühlsmäßig an seine Ex-Ehefrau gebunden war. Lexie machte sich nichts vor. Seitdem sie wusste, dass Callie George immer noch liebte, hatte sich zusätzlich auch noch der Gedanke bei ihr manifestiert, dass auch ihr Verlobter noch Gefühle für seine Ex hatte. Sie wusste nicht, wieso sie so dachte. George benahm sich eigentlich wie immer. Es gab keinen Grund, seine Aufrichtigkeit anzuzweifeln. Aber trotzdem blieben Restzweifel, die Lexie mittlerweile bis in den Schlaf verfolgten. Sie sprang erschrocken vom Sofa auf, als sie hörte, wie ein Schlüssel im Türschloss herumgedreht wurde und kurze Zeit später George das Apartment betrat.

Er ging auf sie zu und gab ihr zur Begrüßung einen Kuss. "Hey, wie war dein freier Tag?" erkundigte er sich und lächelte.

"Gut. Sehr erfolgreich." Lexie rang sich ein Lächeln ab. Sie wollte nicht, dass George Verdacht schöpfte. "Ich war noch einmal bei deiner Mutter und habe mit ihr zusammen die Gästeliste besprochen. Und danach war ich beim Konditor und habe mir verschiedene Hochzeitstorten angeschaut. So ca. eine Woche vor der Hochzeit wollen sie dann Proben ihrer Torten schicken, damit wir vorkosten können."

George schlang seinen Arm um Lexie und zog sie nah zu sich heran. "Manchmal frage ich mich, ob es nicht vielleicht doch besser wäre, wenn wir in Las Vegas heiraten würden", meinte er grinsend.

Kaum hatte George den Satz ausgesprochen, versteifte sich Lexie plötzlich und befreite sich schließlich ganz aus seiner Umarmung. "Ich hoffe, du nimmst es mir nicht übel, dass ich nicht unbedingt an deine Ex-Hochzeit und Ex-Frau denken möchte, während ich mein Ehe-Gelübde spreche!" stieß sie beleidigt hervor.

George zog für einen Moment irritiert die Stirn in Falten, als er den Sarkasmus in Lexie's Stimme wahr nahm. "Lex … Ich habe doch nur Spaß gemacht", sagte er beschwichtigend. "Natürlich werden wir nicht in Las Vegas heiraten! Du hattest Recht damit, was du damals gesagt hast. Meine Mutter würde mich lynchen, und dein Vater wohl auch. Außerdem wären unsere Freunde sehr enttäuscht, wenn sie nicht an der Hochzeit teilnehmen könnten."

Lexie nickte und senkte dann schnell den Kopf. Sie hatte völlig überreagiert. Wenn sie sich weiter so aufregen würde bei jedem kleinsten Bisschen, dann würde George bald wissen, dass etwas nicht mit ihr stimmte. Und dann würde er so lange bohren, bis er wusste, was sie bedrückte. Lexie schüttelte den Kopf. Sie glaubte kaum, dass George ihr glauben würde. Er würde vermutlich denken, dass sie schizophren geworden war. Und er würde dasselbe sagen, was er schon immer gesagt hatte, wenn es um Callie ging: Wir sind nur gute Freunde.

"Lexie?" George hatte ihr Schweigen bemerkt. Besorgt sah er sie an. "Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Sie nickte und griff dann in ihre Hosentasche, wohin sie den Brief geschoben hatte, als George zur Tür hereingekommen war. "Der ist heute gekommen." Sie hielt ihm den Brief entgegen und wartete auf seine Reaktion.

George überflog die Zeilen und hob dann überrascht die Augenbrauen. "Hast du es gelesen?"

Lexie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich wollte es gerade, als du zur Tür hereingekommen bist." Sie schaute ihn neugierig an. "Haben sie uns auf die Liste gesetzt?"

George schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht direkt", druckste er herum.

"Nicht direkt?" Lexie sah ihn verwirrt an, während sie langsam um ihn herum ging, um selber einen Blick auf den Brief zu werfen. Geschockt sah sie George danach an. "Verstehe ich das richtig, dass sie ein Baby für uns hätten - sofort?"

George nickte. Er las den Brief noch einmal und sah dann Lexie ratlos an. "Hier steht, dass die leibliche Mutter einer Adoption zugestimmt hätte. Der voraussichtliche Entbindungstermin ist angegeben mit Ende März."

"Ende März", wiederholte Lexie nachdenklich. "Aber wir können kein Kind adoptieren, wenn wir nicht verheiratet sind", fiel ihr plötzlich ein.

George nickte. "Das ist wahr." Er sah hoch, und ihre Blicke trafen sich.

Noch vor wenigen Minuten hatte sie eine mögliche Ehe und auch George's Gefühle ihr gegenüber in Frage gestellt. Der Gedanke, bald ein Baby mit ihm zu haben, ließ sie das alles für einen Moment vergessen. "Ich glaube, du hast Recht", sagte sie und lächelte. "Ich denke, wir sollten das mit Las Vegas wirklich noch einmal überdenken. So schlecht finde ich die Idee eigentlich gar nicht."

George sah sie verblüfft an, fing sich dann aber schnell wieder und zog sie in seine Arme. "Das erklärst du meiner Mutter. Das ist dir doch hoffentlich klar?" Er grinste verschmitzt und beugte sich dann herab, um ihre Lippen mit einem Kuss zu verschließen.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Meredith atmete tief durch als sie aus dem Waschraum heraus ging. Kurz nach ihr öffnete sich die Tür erneut und jemand legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter. Überrascht sah sie auf, nur um dann erleichtert durchzuatmen.

„Sie haben mich erschreckt, Dr. Walters." Meredith hielt sich ihre Hand auf die Brust, lächelte dann aber den Arzt neben sich an.

„Kein Wunder. So tief wie sie in Gedanken waren." Er hob seine Augenbraue amüsiert hoch. „Aber ich wollte ihnen noch sagen, dass das da drinnen eine ausgezeichnete Arbeit war."

„Danke." Verlegen senkte sie ihren Blick ab während sie zusammen mit ihrem Kollegen zur Schwesternstation ging.

„Ich werde jetzt bei ihrem Mann wohl öfter nach ihnen fragen." Nahm der junge Arzt das Gespräch wieder auf. Seine Augen leuchteten ihr entgegen während er sie mit einem strahlenden Lächeln ansah.

„Gerne. Es geht immerhin nichts über neue Einblicke oder andere Techniken bei einem Verfahren." Meredith erwiderte das Lächeln als sie sich gegen den Tresen lehnte.

„Es geht immer um die Technik." Er nickte ihr mit einem zunächst ernsten Gesicht zu bevor er ihr zuzwinkerte.

„Wie wahr." Lachend wandte sie sich von ihm ab, um von einer Krankenschwester eine Krankenakte anzufordern. Danach drehte sie sich wieder zu ihm. Verlegen biss sie sich auf ihre Unterlippe, da sie sich nicht sicher war, ob sie das richtige tat. „Das klingt jetzt vielleicht komisch, aber wäre es möglich, dass ich morgen bei den OPs dabei wäre?"

Überrascht wegen der Anfrage, zog Dr. Walters die Stirn in Falten. Nachdenklich kratzte er sich am Kopf, nickte ihr dann aber zu. „Noch ist kein Assistent bei den OPs eingetragen, also von daher gibt es keine Probleme. Wenn es von ihrer Einteilung her klappt, dann habe ich bestimmt nichts dagegen."

„Danke." Sie atmete erleichtert auf, da sie nach ihrem neuerlichen Streit mit Derek keine Lust hatte, stundenlang schweigend neben ihm stehen zu müssen.

„Ich bezweifle nur, dass ich ihnen nicht das gleiche bieten kann wie ihr Mann." Er sah wie Meredith zusammenzuckte und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Alles in Ordnung?"

Meredith nickte mit zusammen gepressten Lippen ihren Kopf. Sie schluckte hart, um den Kloß in ihrem Hals zu beseitigen und atmete dann tief aus. „Ja, natürlich." Log sie mit einem halbherzigen Lächeln. „Außerdem haben wir doch schon festgehalten, dass es am Ende nur die Technik ist, die zählt."

„Richtig." Zögernd erwiderte er ihr Lächeln, da er sich nicht mehr sicher war, ob sie sich noch um die Arbeit im OP unterhielten oder bereits ein privates Thema angerissen hatten.

„Ich kümmere mich dann jetzt um den OP Bericht." Sie deutete auf die Krankenakte, die man ihr auf den Tresen abgelegt hatte und wartete darauf, dass er ihr zunickte. Kaum hatte sie seine stille Zustimmung erhalten, klemmte sie sich die Akte unter den Arm und ging den Flur hinunter. Sie hatte nicht vorgehabt ihren Streit mit Derek mit auf die Arbeit zu bringen. Es reichte ihr vollkommen, dass sie sich mit ihm nicht mehr normal unterhalten konnte. Seufzend öffnete sie die Tür zu einem Bereitschaftszimmer. Nachdem sie kontrolliert hatte, dass es leer war, schloss sie hinter sich die Tür ab und setzte sich auf ein Bett. Seufzend legte sie die Akte neben sich ab und vergrub dann ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.

„Hier verkriechst du dich also." Cristina hatte die Tür aufgerissen, so dass Meredith vor Schreck nach oben sah. „Bevor du mir jetzt sagst, dass alles in Ordnung ist, sag lieber gar nichts."

„Dann sage ich gar nichts." Konterte Meredith mürrisch. Sie wandte sich von Cristina ab, die sich neben sie auf das Bett gesetzt hatte.

„Gut, dann rede ich." Cristina zuckte ungerührt mit der Schulter als Meredith ihr einen genervten Blick zuwarf. „Erst schreist du deinen Mann in der Cafeteria an. Jetzt flirtest du mit einem Oberarzt. Du hast sie jetzt also nicht mehr alle."

„Ich flirte mit niemandem und der Streit mit Derek geht niemand etwas an." Erwiderte Meredith mit fester Stimme, da sie hoffte, dass Cristina das Gespräch so schneller wieder fallen ließ.

„Ich habe gesehen und gehört, was du Walters gesagt hast. Und bei deinem Streit mit Derek hast du nicht gerade mit Gift und Galle gespart. Wobei er auch nicht gerade Prince Charming war. Also was ist los mit euch?" Cristina drehte sich um, so dass sie ihre Freundin noch besser im Blick hatte, um auch ihre Körpersprache besser lesen zu können.

Seufzend zuckte Meredith mit der Schulter. Wenn sie genau wüsste, wo ihr Problem mit Derek war, dann hätte sie es längst gelöst. Denn sie konnte kaum noch schlafen, weil ihr ständig irgendetwas durch den Kopf ging und sie ohnehin nicht mehr gerne alleine im schlief. Andererseits war sie aber auch froh, dass er nicht da war, weil sie so tatsächlich keine Ausreden mehr suchen musste, um ihn von sich zu weisen. „Ich weiß es nicht." Gab sie schließlich offen zu als sie wieder zu Cristina aufsah. Tief durchatmend wischte sie sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. „Habe ich eben wirklich mit Walters geflirtet?"

„Ein klein wenig." Cristina sah sie mitfühlend an. „Aber nicht so viel, um Derek eifersüchtig werden zu lassen. So toll sieht Walters nicht aus und er hat deutlich länger gebraucht um die Position zu erreichen, die er jetzt hat."

Meredith nickte ihrer Freundin dankbar zu. Erneut wischte sie sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. „Ich habe Angst erneut schwanger zu werden. Deswegen hatte ich ihn die ganze Zeit mit Ausreden bombardiert."

„Weiß er das?" Hakte Cristina interessiert nach.

„Er will Kinder, Cristina." Stellte Meredith klar während sie ihre Tränen nicht mehr wegwischte, die ihr über die Wange liefen. „Er will Kinder und ich kann sie ihm nicht geben. Und ich habe noch mehr Angst davor, ihm das zu sagen. Ich will ihn nicht noch einmal enttäuschen."

„Ich bezweifle ernsthaft, dass Derek von dir enttäuscht ist. Du solltest mit ihm reden." Cristina legte eine Hand auf Merediths Rücken, die aber sofort aufsprang.

„Nein. Ich kann nicht und du wirst dich da raus halten." Aufgebracht schnappte sich Meredith die Krankenakte und stürmte dann aus dem Bereitschaftszimmer heraus ohne noch einmal auf Cristina zu blicken, die ihr verwundert hinterher sah.

**Haus der Karevs**

Izzie gab ihrem schlafenden Sohn noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn, strich ihm sanft über den feinen lockigen Haarflaum und verließ dann leise das Babyzimmer. Es war völlig ruhig im Haus. Hannah schlief bereits schon seit Stunden, und auch Izzie spürte, dass sie langsam müde wurde. Aber sie hatte sich vorgenommen, auf Alex zu warten. Doch diese Nacht stellte er ihre Geduld mal wieder besonders auf die Probe. Es war bereits kurz nach Mitternacht. Und soweit sie sich erinnern konnte, hatte er nichts davon gesagt, dass er Nachtschicht hatte. Izzie vermutete, dass er wieder bei Joe hängen geblieben war. Obwohl sich scheinbar wieder alles zwischen ihnen eingerenkt hatte, konnte Izzie sich nicht ganz des Eindrucks entziehen, dass Alex ihr weiterhin aus dem Weg ging. Seufzend ging sie die Treppe nach unten und betrat die Küche. Vielleicht würde sie eine schöne heiße Tasse Kakao auf andere Gedanken bringen. Sie holte die Milch aus dem Schrank, nahm dann die Dose mit Kakaopulver und füllte einige Löffel in einen bereitstehenden Becher, bevor sie das Gemisch in die Mikrowelle stellte und den Schalter betätigte.

"Du bist noch auf?"

Sie hatte nicht gehört, wie er die Haustür aufgeschlossen und danach die Küche betreten hatte. Ruckartig drehte sie sich um. "Alex!" rief sie erschrocken aus.

"Hast du jemand anderen um diese Uhrzeit erwartet?" meinte er grinsend.

Izzie nahm ihre heiße Kakaotasse aus der Mikrowelle und stellte sie auf die Spüle. "Ich dachte, du würdest vielleicht eher nach Hause kommen." Mit einem warmen Lächeln ging sie auf ihn zu und schlang beide Arme um seinen Hals.

"Wieso? Zeigt deine Temperaturkurve schon wieder "fruchtbar" an?"

Izzie hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne, ihn zu küssen und sah ihn stattdessen mit einem fassungslosen Blick an. "Was?"

Alex öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern doch entschied sich dann dagegen. Er war selber entsetzt darüber, dass er das wirklich gesagt hatte. An Izzie's schockiertem Gesicht konnte er erkennen, dass seine Äußerung sie wirklich getroffen hatte. "Iz .." begann er, doch sie trat schnell einen Schritt zurück.

"Für wen oder was hältst du mich eigentlich, Alex?" Tränen der Wut und Enttäuschung traten in ihre Augen, während sie ihn wütend anfunkelte. "Glaubst du, ich bin ein Computer, der auf Knopfdruck funktioniert? Das war keine Aufforderung zum Sex in der Küche!" stieß sie aufgebracht hervor. "Ich wollte nur meinen Mann begrüßen, den ich seit 10 Stunden nicht mehr gesehen habe. Aber wenn du glaubst, dass ich nur zärtlich zu dir bin, weil ich Sex von dir will, bzw. möchte, dass du mich schwängerst, dann sollten wir es vielleicht ganz sein lassen, denkst du nicht?"

Sie sah bezaubernd aus, wenn sie wütend war, ging es ihm durch den Kopf, während er sie anstarrte. Sie trug nur ein leichtes Nachthemd, und ihre Haare fielen offen über ihre schmalen Schultern. Unwillkürlich fühlte er sich von ihrem Anblick erregt. Er dachte nicht lange über die Konsequenzen nach, als er einen Schritt auf sie zuging, schnell seine Arme um ihre Taille schlang und sie gegen die Spüle drückte. Gierig presste er seinen Mund auf ihren, während er gleichzeitig versuchte, ihr Nachthemd nach oben zu schieben.

"Alex … nicht …!" Als Izzie bemerkte, was er vorhatte, wagte sie eine Gegenwehr. Seine Küsse waren hart, unerbittlich, fast wie eine Bestrafung. Was er wollte war klar. Doch diesmal würde sie nicht nachgeben. Sie hatte sich nach Zärtlichkeit gesehnt, Romantik. Was Alex ihr jetzt gab war das krasse Gegenteil. Sie fühlte, wie seine Hand an ihrem nackten Oberschenkel entlang wanderte, und Panik überfiel sie. "Nein!" Es gelang ihr, beide Hände frei zu bekommen, und sie drückte sich mit aller Kraft von ihm ab, bis sie schließlich frei kam. Während sie vor ihm zurückwich fühlte sie, wie Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen.

Schwer atmend und geschockt starrte er sie an. Sein Körper war immer noch in Aufruhr, aber er fühlte Scham und Reue für das, was er beinahe getan hätte. Stöhnend fuhr er sich mit seiner zitternden Hand durchs Haar.

Für einen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke. Izzie sah in seinen Augen Schmerz, Verwirrung und Reue. Dasselbe, was sie auch fühlte. Sie wollte sich entschuldigen für ihre überzogene Reaktion, doch Alex kam ihr zuvor.

"Es tut mir leid!"

Izzie schloss die Augen, als sie sah, wie er eilig die Küche verließ. Sie zuckte leicht zusammen, als sie hörte, wie wenige Sekunden später die Haustür zufiel. Erinnerungen wurden wach, wie sie schon einmal in der Küche gestanden und die Tür hatte zufallen hören können. Damals hatte sie ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst, weil er sie beschuldigt hatte, sie mit der Schwangerschaft reingelegt zu haben. Gerade ein Jahr war das nun her. Aber anscheinend schlitterten sie gerade wieder in die nächste Krise. Izzie wischte sich schnell die Tränen von den Wangen. Er würde eine Weile herumfahren und dann irgendwann wieder nach Hause kommen, versuchte sie sich selber zu trösten. Und dann würden sie über alles reden. Doch ein leiser Zweifel blieb, der an ihr nagte. Was war, wenn er nicht mehr nach Hause kam? Sie wollte jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken. Sie ging zur Spüle, nahm ihren mittlerweile kalt gewordenen Kakao und schüttete ihn in den Ausguss, bevor sie das Licht löschte und die Küche verließ.

**Sergios Wohnung**

Nachdenklich blätterte Sergio in einem Automagazin. Allerdings interessierten ihn die Artikel schon seit längerer Zeit nicht mehr, so dass er das Heft frustriert zur Seite legte. Er schloss die Augen während er sich auf der Couch zurücklehnte und die Füße auf einen kleinen Tisch vor sich legte. Seine Gedanken drehten sich um Callie oder besser die Beziehung mit ihr. Er wusste so langsam nicht mehr was er machen sollte. Das Gefühl nicht gut genug zu sein, wuchs immer mehr. Zumal der Name „George O'Malley" inzwischen auf seiner Abschussliste stand, da er die Probleme bei ihm sah. Er stöhnte frustriert auf, da er ganz genau wusste, dass dem eigentlich nicht so war. Aber es war einfacher die Schuld seinem Vorgänger in die Schuhe zu schieben. Das läuten seiner Türklingel riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Etwas schwerfällig stand er wieder von der Couch auf und ging zur Haustür. Überrascht sah er in Callies Augen.

„Ich hoffe, dass ich nicht störe." Begann Callie sichtlich nervös. „Aber wir müssen reden."

Sergio öffnete die Tür ein Stück weiter, damit sie eintreten konnte. „Dann sollte ich mich wohl besser setzen, wenn wir reden müssen."

Sie sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an bis sie realisierte, was in seinem Kopf vorging. „Ich bin nicht hier, um Schluss zu machen." Dabei legte sie ihre Hand auf seinen Unterarm und drückte diesen leicht.

„Sicher?" Hakte er mit einem sarkastischen Unterton nach, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. „Entschuldige. Ich hatte nur einen harten Tag."

„Schon in Ordnung." Callie zuckte ungerührt mit der Schulter. Schweigend gingen sie in sein Wohnzimmer, wo sie sich mit einem gehörigen Abstand voneinander auf die Couch setzten. Nach einer Weile räusperte sie sich und drehte sich dann zu ihm um. „Wir sollten das mit der ewigen Geschichte um George klären."

„Ich bin nicht O'Malley." Erwiderte Sergio trotzig, wandte sich dabei aber Callie zu.

„Nein, der bist du wirklich nicht." Nickte sie ihm zustimmend zu. Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen als sie nach seiner Hand griff. „Was auch gut ist. Es hat mit ihm nicht funktioniert. Warum sollte ich dann nach einem Ersatz suchen oder dem Original hinterher trauern." Zu ihrer großen Erleichterung drückte er ihre Hand während er näher an sie heran rutschte.

„Aber bei uns läuft es trotzdem nicht so toll. Im Gegenteil sogar." Aus seiner Stimme konnte man ein Bedauern heraushören. Zwar war er froh, dass sie scheinbar wirklich mit ihrem Vorgänger abgeschlossen hatte, doch das ganze bewirkte nur, dass er noch weniger wusste, warum ihre Beziehung so schlecht lief.

„Stimmt, wir haben Probleme." Gab sie gerückt zu. Seufzend lehnte sie sich zurück ohne dabei ihren Blick von ihm abzuwenden. „Es ist nur, dass ich unzufrieden bin."

„Vielen Dank." Erwiderte er sarkastisch. Kopfschüttelnd zog er seine Hand zurück und biss sich gleichzeitig auf die Zunge, um nichts zu sagen, was ihm hinterher Leid tun könnte. Allerdings sah er seine Befürchtungen bestätigt.

„Nein, so meinte ich das nicht." Callie schüttelte energisch den Kopf während sie näher an ihn heran rutschte und wieder nach seiner Hand griff. „Ich meinte, dass ich generell mit dem Verlauf meines Lebens unzufrieden bin. Ich wollte nur einmal heiraten. Stattdessen bin ich geschieden und ich frage mich jeden Tag, warum ich es nicht habe kommen sehen. Immerhin hat er sich was Frauen betrifft immer schnell umorientiert."

Sergio nickte ihr stillschweigend zu. Zwar kannte er nicht die ganze Vorgeschichte, aber das was ihm bislang zu Ohren gekommen war, bestätigte sie ihm jetzt nur. Tief durchatmend wandte er sich ihr zu. „Ich bin nicht O'Malley." Wiederholte er während er ihr mit dem Daumen über die Wange strich.

„Was immer noch ein plus für dich ist." Sie lehnte sich in seine Berührung und schloss für einen Moment die Augen, um diese noch mehr genießen zu können. Seufzend sah sie ihn wieder an. „Aber wir haben immer noch Probleme." Stellte sie schließlich traurig fest, was man auch deutlich ihren Augen ablesen konnte.

„An denen wir aber auch arbeiten können." Seine Mundwinkel zogen sich langsam wieder nach oben, da er wieder Hoffnung schöpfte, dass ihre Beziehung zu retten war. „Ich nehme mich ein Stück zurück und du lässt mich näher ran. Bis wir auf einem Level sind."

„Hört sich gut an." Sie überbrückte die letzte Distanz, die zwischen ihnen lag, um sich an ihn lehnen zu können. Als er seinen um ihre Schulter legte, seufzte sie zufrieden auf. Sie wusste, dass nicht alles in Ordnung war, aber zumindest hatte sie den ersten Schritt gewagt und ihm ein Stück von sich Preis gegeben.

**Joe's Bar**

Alex war erleichtert, als er sah, dass der Platz an der Bar, den er vor 1 ½ Stunden verlassen hatte, immer noch unbesetzt war. Er versuchte Joe's irritierten Blick zu ignorieren, als er sich auf den Barhocker fallen ließ.

„Nanu." Joe zog kritisch eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Hast du was vergessen, oder kommst du zur nächsten Runde?"

Alex konnte einen leicht spöttischen Unterton heraushören. „Existiert das Hinterzimmer noch?" kam er gleich zum Grund seines erneuten Besuches.

Joe sah ihn für einen Moment verblüfft an, doch dann schien er zu begreifen. „Mein Gott, sag mir jetzt nicht, dass Izzie wieder schwanger ist und du einen Unterschlupf für die nächsten 9 Monate suchst!"

Alex schoss dem Barmann einen wütenden Blick zu. „Wenn das komisch sein sollte, dann habe ich wohl die Pointe verpaßt!" stieß er hervor. „Also was ist nun? Kriege ich das Hinterzimmer?"

Joe beugte sich weiter zu Alex hinüber, damit die anderen Gäste, die ein Stück weiter von ihm entfernt saßen, nichts mitbekommen sollten. „Erst musst du mir sagen, was los ist."

Alex sah ihn mit verschlossener Miene an. „Und was ist, wenn ich das nicht will?"

„Keine Beichte, kein Zimmer." Auf Joe's Gesicht erschien ein amüsiertes Grinsen, doch er wurde gleich wieder ernst, als er sah, wie Alex die Arme auf dem Tresen ausbreitete und dann stöhnend seinen Kopf darauf legte.

„Ich glaube, ich bringe dir erst einmal ein Bier." Er drehte sich rasch um und zapfte Alex ein frisches Bier, während er den jungen Arzt aus den Augenwinkeln besorgt betrachtete. Er hatte Alex schon einmal in diesem Zustand erlebt. Und das war ziemlich genau ein Jahr her, nachdem er von Izzie's Schwangerschaft erfahren hatte. Sein Barmann-Instinkt sagte ihm, dass es sich auch diesmal um Izzie handelte. Er schob Alex das Bier zu und atmete tief durch. „Nimm einen Schluck, und danach gebe ich dir den Schlüssel für hinten."

Alex richtete sich langsam wieder auf und sah den Barmann erstaunt an. „Du gibst mir den Schlüssel, obwohl ich dir nicht erzählt habe warum ich das Zimmer will?"

Joe zog die Augenbrauen viel sagend nach oben. „Nun, ich gehe davon aus, dass du es mir gleich erzählen wirst." Er holte tief Luft, bevor er fortfuhr. „Hängt der Haussegen bei euch schief?"

Alex nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas und stellte es dann wieder ab. „Schief hängen trifft es nicht so ganz", meinte er bitter. „Ich würde eher sagen, dass alles in Schutt und Asche liegt!"

Auf Joe's Stirn bildete sich eine Sorgenfalte. Er kannte Alex mittlerweile so gut, dass er wusste, dass ihm alles, was mit Izzie zu tun hatte, an die Nieren ging und er dann ganz automatisch auch überreagierte. Er zeigte sonst eher selten seine wahren Gefühle. Aber die Heirat, die Adoption und Jonathan's Geburt hatten seine verletzliche Seite zum Vorschein gebracht. Vielleicht war nun der richtige Moment gekommen, ihn wieder an diese Ereignisse zu erinnern. Er räusperte sich. „Ich wusste nicht, dass es so schlimm um eure Ehe steht", sagte er schnell. „Wollt ihr euch scheiden lassen?"

Alex sah ihn mit einem verstörten Blick an. „Wieso? ... Nein." Er zog die Stirn kraus. „Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Nun, du sagtest, dass alles in Schutt und Asche liegen würde. Da bin ich davon ausgegangen, dass ihr euch scheiden lassen wollt." Er seufzte gespielt theatralisch. „Dann hat eure Ehe ja nicht lange gehalten." Er setzte eine gespielt traurige Miene auf. „Und dabei dachte ich, dass eine Liebe wie eure unvergänglich wäre." Er rollte mit den Augen. „Wow, wenn ich noch daran denke, wie du sie hier das erste Mal geküsst hast. Und dann erst der Heiratsantrag ..." Er seufzte genießerisch. „Die meisten Männer sagen zu ihrer Angebeteten einfach nur „Heirate mich!" Wie unromantisch!" Er rollte wieder mit den Augen. „Willst du den Rest deines Lebens mit mir verbringen, war eindeutig mal was anderes." Er nickte, um seine Worte noch zu bekräftigen.

„Joe!" Alex verlor nun langsam die Geduld. „Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört?"

„Nein ...Was?" Der Barmann blinzelte ein paar Mal, als ob er gerade aus einem Traum erwacht wäre. „Entschuldige Alex! Was hast du gesagt?"

Alex beugte sich weiter über den Tresen. „Izzie und ich, wir lassen uns NICHT scheiden! Nun kapiert?" zischte er ihm leise zu.

Ein strahlendes Lächeln erschien auf Joe's Gesicht. „Oh, das freut mich." Er sah Alex mit fragendem Blick an. „Dann brauchst du also den Schlüssel fürs Hinterzimmer nicht mehr?"

„Wieso?" Alex sah ihn verwirrt an. Die Gedankensprünge des Barmanns waren etwas zu schnell für ihn.

„Nun, wenn alles zwischen dir und Izzie okay ist, dann brauchst du doch keinen Schlüssel", sagte er schlicht.

Alex verstand die Logik dahinter zwar nicht, aber er schüttelte schweigend den Kopf.

Joe lächelte wieder. „Mach dir keine Sorgen wegen der Bezahlung. Das Bier geht auf Kosten des Hauses."

„Inklusive eines guten Ratschlags?" fragte Alex schmunzelnd. Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, aber allmählich war der Groschen auch bei ihm gefallen. Er trank sein Bier aus und stand auf. „Danke Joe! Ich glaube, du hast deinen Beruf verfehlt." Er lachte, als der Barmann ihn verwirrt anschaute. „Ich rede von deiner Berufung als Eheberater."

„Nur wenn ich glaube, dass sich die Mühe lohnt." Er zwinkerte Alex zu. „Bestell Izzie schöne Grüße und sag ihr, dass sie mich jederzeit besuchen kann. Ich vermisse ihre Muffins."

Alex lachte immer noch, als er die Bar schon längst verlassen und auf dem Weg zu seinem Auto war.

**Man muss die Angst als ein Teil seines Lebens akzeptieren, um damit umgehen zu können. Die Flucht vor einem Raubtier ermöglicht das Überleben. Sich nicht in ein Raubtiergehege zu begeben, erspart einem also Energie und auch ein paar Nerven. Dennoch suchen sich einige den stetigen Nervenkitzel und springen nur mit einem Gummiseil gesichert kopfüber von einer Brücke hinunter. Die ganz kühnen sogar mitten in das Raubtiergehege hinein. Allerdings überschätzen sich einige auch dabei (**_**Meredith geht in Dereks Büro und legt ihm den OP Bericht auf den Schreibtisch**_**), was dazu führt, dass sie sich ihrer Angst stellen müssen obwohl sie noch nicht bereit dazu sind (**_**Als Meredith sich umdreht, steht Derek hinter ihr und sie läuft an ihm vorbei aus dem Büro heraus**_**). Allerdings ergeben sich einem so auch verschiedene Wahlmöglichkeiten. Man kann seine Ängste verbergen (**_**Lexie liegt mit George zusammen im Bett und starrt auf die Digitalanzeige ihrer Uhr**_**) oder man stellt sich ihnen und arbeitet daran (**_**Alex öffnet mit pochendem Herzen die Wohnungstür**_**). **


	7. Chapter 7

6

**6.07 – Disconnected**

_Disconnected___

_You don't know a thing about me__  
__Is there something you should know? __  
__I can tell you what you want to hear__  
__Let your inhibitions just go___

_No, you don't know what you will give up__  
__You don't know what you want__  
__It may take you years to find out__  
__You don't know what you need__  
__It's something that may never come to you___

_Trust is something that comes easy__  
__When you've never been a victim__  
__Lies and promises and words are said__  
__It's you're decision to accept them___

_No, you don't know what you will give up__  
__You don't know what you want__  
__It may take you years to find out__  
__You don't know what you need__  
__It's something that may never come to you__  
_

**Trennungen haben die unangenehme Eigenschaft, dass man sich hinterher alleine fühlt. ****Trennungen haben die gute Eigenschaft, dass man vor sich selber das Gesicht bewahrt. Aber auch nur deswegen, weil man sich selber leichter etwas vormachen kann als einem anderen. Man belügt sich in diesem Fall auch nur zu gerne. Angefangen, dass man ohne den anderen besser dran sei und am Ende steht ein dickes: Der andere ist Schuld. Viel zu oft wählen wir den einfachen, den vermeintlich bequemen Weg (**_**Derek wacht auf der Couch in seinem Büro auf**_**). Dabei ist gerade dieser Weg meist der unangenehme. Denn wir müssen stets nach neuen Ausflüchten suchen, damit man um den Kompromiss herumkommt (**_**Alex liegt etwas abseits von Izzie im Bett**_**). **

**Haus der Karevs **

Das monotone Piepen des Weckers riss Alex aus seinen Träumen. Während er den "Off" Schalter betätigte sah er lächelnd zur anderen Bettseite hinüber, wo Izzie, mit Jonathan im Arm, noch friedlich schlief. Leise stand er auf und ging dann zu Hannah's Zimmer hinüber. Als er die Tür öffnete war er erstaunt, seine Tochter schon hellwach im Bett sitzend vorzufinden.

"Guten Morgen!" rief er erstaunt aus. "Du bist ja schon wach."

Hannah beeilte sich, das Buch, in dem sie gerade gelesen hatte, unter der Bettdecke zu verstecken. Doch es war zu spät. Alex hatte es bereits gesehen.

"Was hast du da?" Neugierig kam er näher.

"Nichts." Sie wünschte, sie würde nicht immer rot werden, wenn sie log. Aber genau das passierte gerade wieder in diesem Moment.

"Hannah …" Alex zog die Stirn kraus. "Wir wollten doch immer ehrlich miteinander sein. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich auch nicht schimpfen werde - egal was es ist." Er hatte erwartet, dass sie heimlich Lektüren las, die nicht für ihre Altersklasse bestimmt waren. Aber was dann zum Vorschein kam, verblüffte selbst ihn. Zögernd nahm er ihr das Buch aus den Händen, nachdem sie es unter ihrer Bettdecke hervor geholt hatte. "Hunde - Rassen, Haltung und Pflege" las er langsam den Titel vor. Schmunzelnd sah er sie danach an. "Wieso wolltest du das vor mir verstecken?"

"Nicht vor dir." Hannah schüttelte den Kopf. "Als die Tür aufging wusste ich ja nicht, dass du es bist. Ich dachte, du bist Mom."

"Verstehe." Alex nickte. Seine Miene wurde ernst. "Es ist aber auch nicht okay, Geheimnisse vor deiner Mutter zu haben."

"Aber sie wird nie erlauben, dass ich einen Hund bekomme!" platzte es plötzlich aus Hannah heraus. "Es ist so unfair! Meredith und Derek haben einen Hund, Jenna hat einen Hund, nur ich kriege keinen. Ich möchte auch ein Haustier haben!"

Alex sah Hannah betroffen an. Er wusste, wie vehement Izzie gegen einen Hund im Haushalt kämpfte, aber er hatte nicht geahnt, wie groß Hannah's Wunsch war, einen vierbeinigen Freund zu bekommen. "Hunde machen eine Menge Arbeit", gab er zu bedenken. "Wie wäre es mit einem Goldfisch?"

"Goldfische sind langweilig!" Hannah rümpfte die Nase. "Ein Hund macht auch nicht mehr Arbeit als ein Baby!" Sie verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor dem Körper und legte die Stirn in Falten. "Ich finde, wir brauchen kein Baby mehr. Eins reicht doch wohl!"

Alex konnte ich nur mit Mühe ein Schmunzeln verkneifen. Es war erschreckend, wie ähnlich sich Mutter und Tochter waren. Früher oder später würde es zum offenen Krieg zwischen ihnen wegen dieser Sache kommen - Baby vs Hund. Er musste etwas unternehmen. "Ich rede noch einmal mit deiner Mutter darüber, okay?" versuchte er das Gespräch abzubiegen.

"Wieso kannst du das nicht entscheiden?" Sie legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Alex trat unbehaglich von einem Fuß auf den anderen. "Weil ich …" Er stoppte kurz und räusperte sich. Weil ich deiner Mutter nicht in den Rücken fallen will, wollte er eigentlich sagen. Aber er schluckte den letzten Rest des Satzes hinunter. Hannah hatte Recht. Izzie würde sich nie umstimmen lassen. Er schaute auf die Uhr. "Du musst jetzt aufstehen. Wir können ein anderes Mal darüber reden."

Murrend schob Hannah die Bettdecke zurück und stand auf. "Wenn Mom noch ein Baby bekommt, dann will ich einen Hund! Es ist nicht fair, dass alle das bekommen was sie wollen, nur ich nicht!" Sie schnappte sich ihre Kleidung, die auf einem Stuhl lag und rannte aus dem Raum hinüber ins Badezimmer.

Alex sah ihr nachdenklich hinterher. Hatte man ihn gefragt, was er wollte? Er wollte weder das eine noch das andere. Aber wenn man in einem Haushalt mit zwei Dickköpfen lebte, musste man sich wohl oder übel in sein Schicksal fügten. Er legte das Buch zurück auf den Nachttisch und verließ dann ebenfalls Hannah's Zimmer.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Derek beugte sich über den kleinen Säugling und strich ihm sanft mit dem Daumen über die Wange. Kopfschüttelnd sah er wieder auf und notierte einige Anweisungen in der Krankenakte.

„Der Kleine hatte noch mal Glück gehabt." Eine junge rothaarige Krankenschwester kam auf Derek zu und nahm ihm die Krankenakte ab.

„Hat er das? Ich kann nicht mit Gewissheit sagen, dass er keine Hirnschäden davon getragen hat. Und selbst wenn nicht, muss er wieder zu den Menschen zurück, die ihm das angetan haben." Angewidert von dem Gedanken schloss er die Augen und wandte sich von dem kleinen Gesicht ab. Er kratzte sich an seinem am Kinn, welches inzwischen von einem beginnenden Bart umhüllt war.

„Zumindest hat er noch eine Chance." Die Krankenschwester zuckte mit der Schulter und stellte sich anschließend neben Derek, der abwesend, mit dem Kopf nickte. „Sie dürfen diese Fälle nicht an sich heran lassen, Dr. Shepherd."

„Ich kann es einfach nur nicht fassen, dass jemand fähig ist, seinem Kind so etwas an zu tun. Sie sollten froh sein, dass sie Eltern sind." Murmelte er mehr zu sich als zu der Rothaarigen neben sich, die ihn inzwischen mitleidig ansah und ihre Hand auf seine legte.

„Genau das hatte ich gemeint." Seufzend zog sie ihre Hand wieder weg und wandte ihren Blick von Derek ab hin zu dem Säugling. „Der Kleine ist ein Kämpfer und wird es schaffen."

„Vermutlich." Nickend kratzte sich Derek wieder an seinem Kinn und wandte sich dann der Krankenschwester zu. „Lisa."

„Fast. Linda." Sie lächelte ihm freundlich entgegen. „Ich dachte schon, dass sie mich gar nicht mehr erkennen würden."

„Entschuldigung. Seit wann arbeiten sie denn hier in Seattle?" Er drehte sich jetzt zu der Rothaarigen um, die angestrengt nachdachte und bald mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Vor ein paar Wochen. Ich weiß nicht mehr genau. Bei all dem Regen hier, habe ich wohl den Überblick verloren." Sie verdrehte leicht die Augen ohne dabei zu lächeln aufzuhören. „Es ist aber so lange her, dass mir der New Yorker Winter gefehlt hat."

„Der ist etwas besonderes." Bestätigte er mit einem Kopfnicken. „Wobei ich hier nicht mehr weg will. Seattle hat eindeutig etwas besonderes, was mich anzieht." Lächelnd atmete er tief durch während sein Blick ins Leere ging.

„Ich kann mir auch vorstellen was das ist." Die Rothaarige zwinkerte ihm zu bevor sie kurz auf seine Anweisungen in der Krankenakte schielte. Danach sah sie wieder zu ihm auf. „Vielleicht sollten sie mal über ihr Erscheinungsbild nachdenken."

Derek sah verwundert zu ihr auf. „Ich denke, dass ich meine Patienten besser durch meine Arbeit beeindrucke und nicht wie ich aussehe."

„Ich dachte ja auch nicht an die Patienten." Erneut zwinkerte sie ihm zu, ging dann aber zu ihrem nächsten Patienten hinüber.

Nachdenklich kratzte sich Derek wieder an seinem Kinn. Er stimmte ihrer Einschätzung zu als er lächelnd aus der Kinderintensiv herausging, nur um da auf Bailey zu treffen, die ihn wütend ansah.

„Darf ich fragen, was sie vorhaben?" Sie stemmte ihre Fäuste in die Seite während ihre Augen verärgert funkelten.

„Ich hatte vor, in mein Büro zu gehen. Wobei es sie eigentlich nichts angeht." Irritiert hatte er seine Stirn in Falten gezogen. Als er an ihr vorbei wollte, hielt sie ihm am Arm fest.

„Ist das der nächste Schritt heraus aus ihrer Ehe? Sie suchen sich eine neue Frau aus?" Bailey deutete mit einem Kopfnicken zur Kinderintensiv während ihre Augen weiterhin Derek anfunkelten, der sich empört von ihr los riss.

„Ich fasse nicht, dass sie mir das unterstellen. Ich liebe meine Frau und würde sie nicht betrügen." Fauchte Derek ihr entgegen. Sein Kopf war vor Wut rot angelaufen und er musste sich beherrschen, nicht ausfällig zu werden.

„Man kann auf vielfältige Art jemand betrügen. Ich sehe nur, dass ihre Frau noch immer unter der Fehlgeburt leidet und sie hier mit Krankenschwestern turteln." Konterte Bailey erbost zurück. Sie hatte deutlich gesehen, wie er mit der Rothaarigen Schwester Händchen gehalten hat und fasste es nicht, dass er sich herausreden wollte.

„Von einer Unterstellung zur nächsten." Fassungslos schüttelte Derek den Kopf. „Ich habe dieses Baby auch verloren und es vergeht kein Tag, an dem ich nicht bete aus dem Alptraum aufzuwachen."

„Dann haben sie aber eine merkwürdige Art das zu zeigen." Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust während sie ihn herausfordernd ansah. „Außerdem ist es für eine Frau auch immer noch etwas anderes, weil die Verbindung stärker war."

Derek nickte mit dem Kopf während er innerlich immer mehr anfing zu kochen. Nachdem er tief durchgeatmet hatte, trat er einen Schritt auf Bailey zu. „Sie können sich vielleicht in Meredith hineinversetzen, aber sie haben keine Ahnung, was in mir vorgeht. Sie haben nicht ihre Ehefrau ins Krankenhaus gebracht und mussten wieder hilflos zusehen, während andere sich um sie bemühen. Während ich um mein Baby trauern musste, hatte ich gleichzeitig noch mit der Angst zu kämpfen, dass Meredith nicht mehr aus der Narkose aufwacht." Tief Luft holend trat er einen weiteren Schritt auf Bailey zu. „Sie wissen nicht, wie sich das anfühlt."

„All das gibt ihnen aber nicht das Recht, sich so zu verhalten." Sie deutete mit dem Finger auf die Kinderintensiv.

„Dann gehen sie doch zu Meredith und tischen ihr brühwarm auf, was sie gesehen haben. Vielleicht wirft Meredith mich dann ganz aus dem Haus heraus. Ist es das was sie wollen?" Aufgebracht blaffte er Bailey an, die daraufhin einen Schritt zurück trat und mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich will nur nicht, dass sie ihre Ehe einfach so wegwerfen." Verteidigte sie sich sofort. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seinen Unterarm, den aber sofort wegriss.

„Haben sie das Gespräch auch mit ihr geführt? Zu einem Streit gehören zwei und ich werde nicht die Schuld ganz allein auf mich nehmen." Mit funkelnden Augen ging er an Bailey vorbei, die auch zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit zur Seite trat.

**Im Krankenhaus**

"Ich bin Izzie Karev!" Lächelnd streckte Izzie der jungen Rothaarigen die Hand entgegen, bevor sie sich bückte und Jonathan aus dem Babysitz nahm. "Und das ist Jonathan!" stellte sie ihren Sohn stolz vor.

"Jennifer Gilroy." Ihre langen Haare mit einem Schwung nach hinten werfend, ergriff sie schnell Izzie's Hand. "Ich bin eine der Erzieherinnen des Kindergartens vom SGH", fügte sie erklärend hinzu, während sie Jonathan unverwandt ansah. "Sagten sie Karev?" Sie runzelte die Stirn. "Wie Alex … Karev?"

Izzie nickte. "Das ist mein Mann."

"Oh …" Das Lächeln verschwand aus Jennifer's Gesicht. "Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass er verheiratet ist und sogar schon ein Baby hat." Man konnte die Überraschung deutlich in ihrem Gesicht ablesen.

"Sie kennen meinen Mann?" Izzie war nicht minder überrascht. Sie legte Jonathan zurück in seine Babyschale und gab ihm den Schnuller.

Jennifer nickte. "Ja, wir kennen uns aus der Zeit, als ich noch Anästhesieschwester war. Ist schon eine Weile her."

"Wieso sind sie es nicht mehr?" Izzie sah die junge Frau neugierig an.

Jennifer seufzte tief. "Ich wollte einfach eine Veränderung. Und da las ich hier am schwarzen Brett, dass jemand gesucht wird für die Arbeit im Kindergarten." Sie lächelte wieder. "Ich liebe Kinder! Ich komme aus einer Großfamilie, wissen sie. Ich habe noch sechs jüngere Geschwister. Ich arbeite wirklich sehr gerne mit Kindern."

"Und dann haben sie ihren Schwesternjob einfach an den Nagel gehängt?"

"Nein, ganz so ist es nicht." Jennifer schüttelte den Kopf. "Dr. Webber hat mir zugesagt, dass ich jederzeit wieder als Anästhesieschwester arbeiten kann, wenn ich keine Lust mehr haben sollte, hier zu arbeiten." Sie deutete nach hinten. "Sie sehen ja selber, dass derzeit nicht so viel los ist. Aber es hat auch den Vorteil, dass die Babys hier sehr inviduell betreut werden können." Sie sah Izzie neugierig an. "Wann möchten sie wieder anfangen zu arbeiten?"

Izzie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht so genau", meinte sie zögernd. "Diesen Monat sicher nicht mehr. Vielleicht nächsten?"

Jennifer lächelte. "Gut. Haben sie schon mit Dr. Webber geredet?"

Izzie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe mit Dr. Bailey darüber geredet. Sie meinte, dass es kein Problem für mich wäre, wieder anzufangen. Die Babypause war nicht sehr lang. Jonathan ist gerade erst 4 Monate alt."

"Und so ein Süßer dazu." Jennifer ging vor Jonathan in die Hocke und kitzelte seinen Bauch, was das Baby dazu veranlaßte, fröhlich zu lachen und dabei glucksende Geräusche von sich zu geben. "Ja, die Ähnlichkeit ist unverkennbar", sagte sie nach einer eingehenderen Betrachtung des Jungen. "Du siehst wirklich wie dein Daddy aus."

"Das sagen alle." Izzie forcierte ein Lächeln. Sie hätte gerne gewusst, wie gut Jennifer Gilroy Alex gekannt hatte oder vielleicht noch kannte. Eifersuchtsgefühle stiegen plötzlich in ihr hoch. Sie wusste nicht wieso, aber sie fühlte sich mit einem Mal unbehaglich in Jennifer's Nähe. "Ich … ich glaube, wir müssen jetzt wieder gehen", sagte sie, während sie hastig die Babyschale vom Boden hoch riss, was Jonathan dazu veranlasste, erschrocken loszuweinen.

Jennifer warf Izzie einen irritierten Blick zu. "Ja ... ja, in Ordnung. Wenn sie noch Fragen haben sollten …"

Izzie hörte den letzten Rest schon nicht mehr, weil sie bereits die Kindergarteneinrichtung verlassen hatte und im Laufschritt zu den Aufzügen rannte. Mit wild klopfendem Herzen lehnte sie sich im Aufzug gegen die Wand. Wurde sie jetzt schizophren? Nur weil Miss Gilroy rote Haare hatte musste das nicht bedeuten, dass Alex etwas mit ihr gehabt hatte, versuchte sie sich selber zu beruhigen. Außerdem gehörte das der Vergangenheit an. Sie wusste, dass Alex am Anfang seiner Ausbildungszeit ziemlich flirtfreudig und auch schnellem Sex nicht abgeneigt gewesen war. Doch seitdem sie verheiratet waren, war er ihr treu. Es gab also keinen Grund, auf Jennifer eifersüchtig zu sein. Sicher war sie nur ein harmloser Flirt für ihn gewesen, genau wie Olivia und Addison ... Izzie verspürte eine leichte Übelkeit, als sie an Addison und Alex dachte. Und Jennifer Gilroy war fast ihr Ebenbild. Es hatte nichts zu bedeuten, versuchte sie sich zu suggerieren. Es war nur ein Zufall, dass beide rothaarig waren. Sie würde sich nicht von Jennifer Gilroy von ihren Plänen abbringen lassen. Sie würde, wie geplant, nächsten Monat wieder anfangen zu arbeiten - basta! Aber noch hatte sie eine weitaus unangenehmere Aufgabe vor sich. Sie musste Alex endlich einweihen. Bisher hatte sie sich davor gedrückt, weil er schon beim letzten Mal, als sie erwähnt hatte, wieder arbeiten gehen zu wollen, so massiv dagegen geredet hatte. Sie hoffte, dass er seine Meinung in der Zwischenzeit geändert hatte. Wenn nicht, dann würde es vermutlich wieder nicht ohne Streit abgehen. Seufzend nahm sie die Babyschale hoch, als der Aufzug hielt und verließ die Kabine.

**Dereks und Merediths Haus**

Seufzend knöpfte sich Derek sein rotes Hemd zu. Inzwischen hatte er seinen beginnenden Bartwuchs beseitigt, so dass er auch nicht mehr das dringende Bedürfnis verspürte, sich am Kinn kratzen zu müssen. Da Meredith mit Bones war, hatte er die Zeit genutzt, sich wieder präsentierbarer zu machen, was er jetzt im Spiegel auch noch einmal kontrollierte. Als er das freudige Bellen des Hundes hörte, stieg seine Nervosität wieder an. Tief durchatmend trat er aus dem Badezimmer heraus und wurde gleich von Bones begrüßt, der bellend auf ihn zu gerannt kam. Kurz darauf erschien auch Meredith, die ihn aber eher verwundert betrachtete.

„Was machst du denn hier?" Meredith zuckte leicht zusammen und winkte dann schnell mit der Hand ab. Er war hier, weil er noch immer in dem Haus wohnte, auch wenn er es in den letzten Wochen nur zum Kleiderwechsel genutzt hatte. „War nicht so gemeint."

„Schon gut." Er lächelte ihr nervös zu während er weiterhin den Hund hinter dem Ohr kraulte, was ihn zumindest etwas beruhigte.

„Und trotzdem. Du warst in letzter Zeit nicht oft im Haus." Sie setzte sich aufs Bett und musterte Derek genau.

„Ich wollte mal wieder unser Bad nutzen und nicht das im Krankenhaus." Erklärte er mit den Schultern zuckend. Seufzend richtete er sich auf, was er aber sofort bereute, weil er jetzt nichts mehr hatte, womit er seine Hände beschäftigen konnte.

„Ich sehe es." Sie wandte ihren Blick von ihm ab, da sie ihn nicht begaffen wollte.

Derek trat unsicher von einem Bein auf das andere. „Und geht es dir gut?"

„Wundervoll." Sie sah wieder zu ihm auf, ihre Stirn in Falten gezogen.

„Ich wollte nur höflich sein. Kein Grund sarkastisch zu reagieren." Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust während sich sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder verfinsterte.

„Das ist für mich nicht gerade einfach." Konterte Meredith nachdem sie auf dem Bett weiter nach hinten gerutscht war.

„Glaubst du, dass es für mich einfach ist?" Er begann auf und ab zu gehen, so dass Bones verschreckt unter das Bett flüchtete.

„Toll, jetzt vertreibst du sogar noch unseren Hund." Meredith beugte sich über die Bettkante und lockte Bones wieder hervor. Danach richtete sie sich auf. „Stellt sich die Frage, warum du eigentlich gekommen bist."

„Ja, das ist die Frage. Ich dachte, dass wir miteinander reden können. Aber dir ist mal wieder alles andere wichtiger." Betrübt senkte er den Blick ab, was er aber auch sogleich ausnutzte, um Bones anzusehen, der noch immer einen Sicherheitsabstand zu ihm hielt.

„Du willst reden? Gibt es denn etwas, was du mir zu sagen hast?" Sie sah ihn fragend an. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, da sie von einem Streit zwischen ihm und Dr. Bailey gehört hatte, der auch um sie gegangen sein soll.

Irritiert sah Derek wieder hoch und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Nachdem sie jetzt einen wochenlangen Streit hatten, fragte sie ihn ernsthaft, ob es was zu bereden gab. „Nein, Meredith. Es gibt nichts, worüber wir reden sollten." Seufzend fuhr er sich mit der Hand durch das Gesicht bevor er in die Hocke ging und eine Hand ausstreckte. „Bones, komm mal her." Er wartete bis der Hund wieder zutrauen hatte und auf ihn zugetapst kam. „Ich wollte dich eben nicht erschrecken."

Nachdem er sich sicher war, dass Bones ihm wieder vergeben hatte, stand er auf und sah zu Meredith. „Ich gehe dann mal wieder. Scheinbar gibt es hier nichts mehr zu sagen." Ohne auf ihre Reaktion zu warten verließ er das Schlafzimmer.

Meredith sah ihm konsterniert hinterher. Irgendwie bekam sie das Gefühl einen Abschnitt verpasst zu haben. Tief durchatmend stand sie vom Bett auf und ging zu Bones hinüber, der sie mit einem geneigten Kopf zu mustern schien. Vorsichtig nahm sie ihn auf und setzte ihn zu seiner großen Überraschung auf das Bett. „Sag Derek nichts, Bones." Sie legte sich auf Dereks Seite des Betts und zog den Hund an sich heran. Ihr wurde aber schnell klar, dass er Derek nicht ersetzen konnte.

**Im Krankenhaus – Galerie**

Bailey öffnete seufzend die Tür zur Galerie. Zu ihrer Erleichterung war sie nicht bis auf den letzten Platz gefüllt, womit es ihr möglich war, ihre Akten zu ordnen. Schnell hatte sie auch einen Platz ausfindig gemacht. Als sie ihren Blick ein zweites Mal durch den Raum streifen ließ, hob sie amüsiert die Augenbraue an. Sie schob sich wieder an den jungen Assistenzärzten vorbei und nutzte dabei auch gleich die Gelegenheit ein paar Schläfer gezielt zu wecken. Immerhin sollten sie hier etwas lernen und nicht schlafen. Kaum hatte sie den neuen Stuhl erreicht, ließ sie sich seufzend darauf nieder.

„Was kann ein Orthopäde von einem Herzspezialisten lernen?" Bailey sah zu Callie hinüber, die sie daraufhin überrascht ansah. Kopfschüttelnd winkte Bailey ab.

„Sehr viel." Erwiderte Callie mit einem Augenzwinkern. Dann deutete sie auf Akten, die neben ihr lagen und hob demonstrativ eine an, die sie dann auch auf ihren Schoß ablegte. „Ich bin zum Arbeiten hier."

„Natürlich." Jetzt legte auch Bailey eine Akte auf ihren Schoß und öffnete diese. „Sind wir das nicht alle?"

„Hier wird man wenigstens nicht gestört und der Anblick vor einem ist recht ansprechend." Fasste Callie ihre Beweggründe zusammen und deutete dann auf Sergio, der sich mitten in einer OP befand. Sie ließ ihre Augen für einige Sekunden auf den Händen ihres Freundes, die in einem harmonischen Rhythmus an dem offenen Herzen arbeiteten. Bevor sie zu sehr abdriftete, drehte sie sich wieder zu Bailey um. „Es gibt da gewisse Gerüchte um einen Streit. Alles in Ordnung?"

Erneut winkte Bailey ab und schüttelte dabei mit dem Kopf. „Harmlos. Er ist gereizt, was ich hätte wissen müssen."

„Trotzdem muss er nicht auf dem Flur schreien." Konterte Callie kopfschüttelnd. Dabei war sie froh, dass sie als Orthopädin eher seltener mit Neurochirurgen zu tun hatte.

„Ich hätte die Sache auch anders angehen können. Und ganz ehrlich. Mir tun beide Leid. Aber das passiert, wenn zwei Dickköpfe heiraten, die sich bei Problemen in eine Ecke verkriechen, statt es anzusprechen." Bailey sah zu Callie hinüber, die nachdenklich mit dem Kopf nickte. Sie hob erneut eine Augenbraue an während sie ihre Akten wieder zuklappte und dann neben sich hinlegte. „Es gibt aber auch einiges über sie beide zu berichten. Wobei sich der Klatsch im Aufzug anders anhört als der unten in der Wäscherei."

„Beides unwahr." Mit den Schultern zuckend sah Callie wieder zu Sergio hinunter, der sich in diesem Moment aufrichtete, um sich zu strecken. Dabei hob er seinen Kopf an und sah in die Galerie hoch. Lächelnd zwinkerte sie ihm zu als sich ihre Augen trafen. Danach drehte sie sich zu Bailey um. „Weder wohnen wir zusammen, noch haben wir uns getrennt. Aber es läuft wieder besser."

„Freut mich." Seufzend schnappte sich Bailey wieder die oberste Akte, die sie auch sogleich öffnete. Nach ihrer Begegnung mit Derek wollte sie nicht noch zwischen die Fronten eines anderen Paares geraten. Wenngleich sie sich bei Callie sicher fühlte. Zumindest solange alles in der Beziehung glatt lief. Denn mit den Instrumenten der Orthopäden wollte sie keine Bekanntschaft machen. Da sich Callie auch wieder mit ihren Akten beschäftigte lehnte sie sich zufrieden zurück und genoss die Ruhe, die in der Galerie herrschte.

**Haus der Karevs**

Immer noch schwer atmend und angenehm erschöpft von seinem Liebesakt mit Izzie rollte sich Alex zurück auf seine Bettseite und streckte dann seine Hand nach ihr aus, um sie zu streicheln. "Du hattest Recht. Das Jonathan jetzt in seinem eigenen Zimmer schläft hat nur Vorteile", sagte er verschmitzt grinsend.

Izzie robbte hinüber auf seine Seite und schlang zärtlich ihren Arm um ihn. "Was du natürlich gleich für dich ausnutzt", meinte sie neckend und küsste ihn zärtlich.

Alex erwiderte den Kuss und strich ihr dann liebevoll eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn, während er ihr tief in die Augen sah. "Ich liebe dich!" flüsterte er.

"Ich liebe dich auch!" Izzie kuschelte sich in seine Arme und schloss die Augen. Vielleicht war jetzt der Zeitpunkt gekommen, ihm von ihren Plänen bezüglich der Arbeit zu erzählen. "Ich musste gerade daran denken, wie wir uns anfangs immer heimlich im Bereitschaftsraum oder in einem der Wäscheräume getroffen haben", begann sie zögernd.

Alex begann leise zu lachen. "So ein großes Geheimnis war das nicht. Das halbe Krankenhaus wusste Bescheid."

Izzie rollte mit den Augen. "Ja, spätestens ab dem Zeitpunkt, wo Schwester Debbie uns inflagranti erwischt hatte." Sie strich ihm zärtlich über die nackte Brust. "Es war eine schöne Zeit." Sie seufzte leise. "Ich vermisse das."

Alex hob den Kopf und sah sie amüsiert an. "Was? Sex im Wäscheraum?"

"Das auch, aber ich dachte mehr an den Krankenhausalltag an sich", stieß Izzie schnell hervor.

Alex sah sie für einen Moment nachdenklich an, bevor er ein Stück von ihr abrückte. "Ich dachte, wir hätten uns darauf geeinigt, dass du noch ein paar Monate warten willst, bevor du wieder anfängst zu arbeiten", sagte er ruhig.

"Wäre es denn so schlimm, wenn ich jetzt schon wieder anfangen würde?" Sie wagte es nicht, ihn anzusehen. Sie wusste auch so, dass er nicht begeistert davon war.

"Und was ist mit Jonathan?" Er stützte sich seitlich auf und sah sie mit einem kritischen Blick an.

"Wenn es das ist, was dir Sorgen macht .. Dafür ist gesorgt." Izzie setzte sich auf und zog die Bettdecke, die zusammengerollt am Fußende gelegen hatte, wieder nach oben. "Es gibt im Krankenhaus einen Kindergarten. Dort werden die Kinder der Angestellten rund um die Uhr betreut", sagte sie eifrig. "Ich könnte schon nächsten Monat wieder anfangen zu arbeiten, und für Jonathan wäre auch gesorgt."

Alex setzte sich langsam auf und sah sie kopfschüttelnd an. "Wieso fragst du mich eigentlich noch nach meiner Meinung? Scheint so, als ob du die Entscheidung schon längst für dich getroffen hättest", meinte er in sarkastischem Tonfall.

Sein Tonfall veranlasste Izzie gleich, in Verteidigungshaltung zu gehen. "Du hast Recht. Demnächst frage ich dich nicht mehr. Du verstehst mich sowieso nicht. Und nicht WIR haben beschlossen zu warten, sondern DU!" stieß sie leicht gereizt hervor. "Außerdem war Jonathan vielleicht damals wirklich noch zu jung, um tagsüber von Fremden betreut zu werden."

"Das war vor 6 Wochen, Izzie!" Alex rollte mit den Augen. "Was hat sich denn seitdem verändert?"

"Jonathan ist 6 Wochen älter", antwortete sie schlagfertig. Sie streckte das Kinn vor. "Und außerdem ist er jetzt abgestillt." In dem Moment, wo sie den Satz ausgesprochen hatte wünschte sie, dass sie es wieder zurücknehmen könnte. Denn der Blick der sie nun aus Alex' haselnussfarbenen Augen traf ließ sie innerlich frösteln.

"Du hast abgestillt, weil du wieder arbeiten gehen wolltest und nicht, weil du wolltest, dass wir wieder ein normales Sexualleben haben." Es war keine Frage sondern eine Feststellung. Er sprang aus dem Bett und begann eilig, sich anzuziehen. "Du triffst Entscheidungen, ohne mich zu fragen. Du lebst dein Leben, als ob du noch Single wärst." Er schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf und sah sie dabei anklagend an. "Du bist verheiratet und hast zwei Kinder! Wann wirst du endlich erwachsen, Izzie?!"

"Alex …"

"Wie viel bedeutet dir unsere Ehe noch?" Er griff nach seinem Shirt und streifte es sich über den Kopf. "Denk darüber nach und sag mir dann Bescheid!"

Sie ließ ihn gehen, auch wenn es ihr das Herz brach, ihn gehen zu lassen. Es schmerzte, dass er glaubte, dass ihre Ehe ihr nichts bedeutete. Hatte sie ihm nicht vor einer halben Stunde noch gesagt, dass sie in liebte? Wieso glaubte er ihr nicht? Sie hörte, wie das Babyphon knackte und dann Jonathan's Weinen zu hören war. Schnell stand sie auf, griff nach ihrem Bademantel und ging zum Babyzimmer hinüber. Während sie ihren schreienden Sohn aus dem Bettchen nahm und beruhigend auf ihn einredete, spürte sie, wie ihr die Tränen die Wangen hinunter liefen.

**Joes Bar**

Joe sah auf als die Türglocke einen weiteren Gast ankündigte. Als er erkannte, wer auf ihn zukam, nahm er lächelnd dessen Lieblingsgetränk hervor.

„Doc, das Übliche?" Joe stellte Derek ein Glas hin und wartete dann nur noch auf dessen Bestätigung.

„Nein, einen Kaffee." Seufzend ließ sich Derek auf den Barhocker nieder. Sein Blick war gesenkt, weswegen er den verwunderten Blick von Joe nicht sehen konnte.

„Kaffee?" Fragte der Barkeeper auch schnell nach, weil er sich nicht sicher war, ob er richtig gehört hatte. Als Derek aber zustimmend mit dem Kopf nickte, kratzte er sich am Kopf und lehnte sich anschließend über den Tresen. „Sind sie sich sicher, hier richtig zu sein?"

„Eigentlich schon. Kann ich einen haben oder schickst du mich jetzt weg?" Derek hob seinen Kopf und griff nach der Jacke, die er vorher neben sich auf einen anderen Hocker gelegt hatte.

„Nein, sie bekommst einen. Aber warum wollen sie überhaupt einen?" Joe stellte den Scotch wieder weg, nahm aber nicht die Augen von Derek, der mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Ich traue mir heute nicht und sollte deswegen lieber nüchtern bleiben." Erklärte er danach mit hängenden Schultern.

„Wenn das so ist." Joe nahm die Flasche wieder auf und schenkte Derek den Scotch ein. „So betrunken können sie gar nicht sein, Doc. Außerdem halte ich auch meine Augen offen." Er wartete bis Derek das Glas geleert hatte, um ihm nachzuschenken. „Wieder kein Erfolg zuhause?"

„Nein. Jetzt haben wir uns gar nichts mehr zu sagen." Berichtete Derek betrübt und nahm dann das Glas wieder in seine Hände. Er hörte im Hintergrund die Glocke und kurz darauf schlug ihm einer auf die Schulter. Ohne zur Seite zu sehen, wusste er um wen es sich handelte. „Mark."

„Derek." Mit einem breiten Grinsen setzte sich Mark an den Tresen und deutete Joe an, dass er das gleiche wie Derek wollte. Als er diesen ansah, runzelte er nachdenklich die Stirn. „Wolltest du nicht nach Hause gehen?"

„Frag nicht." Derek rieb sich mit den Fingern seinen Nasenrücken und schüttelte anschließend den Kopf.

„Oh." Mark tauschte mit Joe einen wissenden Blick aus bevor er sich zu Derek umdrehte. „Ich weiß wo wir hingehen sollten. Zwei Worte. Strip – Bar."

Derek drehte sich langsam zu Mark um, der ihn breit angrinste. „Ein Wort. Warum?"

„Um dich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Du kannst keinen Streit schlichten, wenn du nur noch mies gelaunt bist weil du keine Action mehr bekommst." Erklärte Mark ihm mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ich verstehe trotzdem nicht, warum ich in einen Schuppen gehen soll, wo ich für ein Glas Scotch mehr bezahlen muss als im Geschäft für mehrere Flaschen zusammen." Derek schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf und widmete sich dann auch gleich seinem Glas, aus dem er genüsslich einen Schluck trank ohne hinterher Gefahr zu laufen eine Hypothek aufs Haus aufnehmen zu müssen.

Mark drehte sich zu Joe um, der den beiden interessiert zuhörte. „Ich will jetzt nicht deine Bar beleidigen, Joe." Als dieser ihm zunickte, wandte sich Mark wieder Derek zu. „Hier ist es ja ganz nett, aber ich sehe hier nicht ganz die Ablenkung, die dir gut tun würde. Ich sage nur gutaussehende Frauen in sehr leichter Bekleidung, die sich einen ganzen Abend nur um dich kümmern."

„Wer sagt, dass ich das brauche?" Derek sah von seinem Glas hoch zu Mark. „Ich habe kein Bedürfnis, irgendwelche Frauen zu betatschen."

„Was du eigentlich auch gar nicht darfst. Sie aber dich." Er zwinkerte Derek zu, der ihn angewidert ansah. „Ach komm schon."

„Mark, ein letztes Mal. Ich habe das nicht nötig." Derek bedachte seinen Freund mit einem Blick, der eigentlich keine Widerrede zuließ, doch er bekam gleich das Gefühl, dass Mark ihm nicht wirklich Beachtung schenkte.

„Dann genieß die Show und geh hinterher wie die meisten auf die Toilette. Ernsthaft Derek, du solltest dich mal wieder entspannen." Mark hatte seine Hand auf Dereks Schulter gelegt, die dieser argwöhnisch betrachtete, weswegen er sie schnell wieder hinunter nahm.

„Okay, fassen wir zusammen. Du willst mich in eine Strip Bar schaffen, damit ich mir auf einer verdreckten Toilette einen runter hole, nachdem ich mir eine billige Show angesehen habe von Frauen, die vermutlich ehemalige Patienten von dir sind." Derek drehte sich kopfschüttelnd von Mark weg, der angestrengt nachzudenken schien.

„Also wenn du den Sarkasmus weg lässt, dann trifft es schon irgendwie zu." Mit einem leicht verzweifelten Blick sah Mark zu Joe hinüber, der aber nur amüsiert mit den Schultern zuckte. Räuspernd beschaffte er sich wieder die Aufmerksamkeit seines Freundes. „Gehen wir dann jetzt?"

Derek sah zu Joe hinüber. „Ich will deine Bar nicht beleidigen, aber ich gehe jetzt besser." Als Mark freudig aufsprang, hielt er ihm warnend die Hand vor das Gesicht. „Nein, Mark. Du kannst alleine hin. Ich brauche kein Geld auszugeben, um hinterher auf einer Toilette verschwinden zu müssen. Dazu muss ich mir nur meine Frau vorstellen." Er legte ein paar Geldscheine auf den Tresen und sah dann noch einmal kopfschüttelnd zu Mark auf bevor er die Bar verließ.

„Irgendwie habe ich mir das anders vorgestellt." Mark ließ sich wieder auf den Barhocker nieder und sah zu Joe, der ihm das Glas wieder auffüllte. „Ich hatte wirklich gehofft, dass ihm so bewusst wird, was er an Meredith hat."

„Er ist von zuhause gekommen, weil sie sich wieder gestritten hatten." Klärte Joe ihn mit einem mitfühlenden Gesicht auf.

„Dann hätte ich vielleicht bis morgen warten sollen." Stellte Mark fest und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. Nachdem Joe ihm zustimmend zugenickt hatte, nahm er sein Glas auf und leerte es in einem Zug. Zumindest war Derek trotz des Streits nicht auf die Offerte eingegangen, was ihm die Hoffnung nicht ganz nahm.

**Trennungen sind schmerzhaft. Sie verletzen. Und wenn man nicht aufpasst, dann hinterlassen sie sogar Narben, die man ein Leben lang mit sich herumträgt. Diese Narben sind es dann auch, die einen ständig daran erinnern, dass einmal etwas schief gelaufen ist. Spätestens an diesem Punkt findet erneut eine Trennung statt. Denn es gilt zu unterscheiden zu welcher Sorte von Menschen man gehört. Die einen verkriechen sich, starren auf die Narbe, sehen darin Unheil und grenzen sich ab. Der andere Teil beachtet dann die Narbe, wenn er eine Entscheidung zu treffen hat, ob er erneut eine Trennung durchleben will oder nicht. Gehört man zur zweiten Sorte ist es oft schon hilfreich, genau nachzudenken, welchen Weg man als nächstes beschreiten will (**_**Alex öffnet die Tür zu Joes Bar und geht auf den Barkeeper zu**_**). Denn auch wenn man das Gefühl hat, sich dem anderen nicht mehr nahe zu fühlen. Es sind oft die kleinen Gesten, die einem das Gegenteil beweisen können (**_**Derek betritt nach einer Dusche sein Büro. Er nimmt den sorgfältig verpackten Ehering aus der Schatulle und zieht ihn sich ohne zu zögern an**_**). Trennungen können am Ende heilsam sein. Denn sie bewahren uns oft vor größerem Schaden. Es setzt allerdings voraus, dass man weiß was man wirklich will (**_**Izzie liegt mit Jonathan im Arm allein in ihrem Ehebett. Zeitgleich schmiegt sich Meredith in ihrem Bett an Bones an**_**). Keine Trennung. **


End file.
